Luna Vampira
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Ahora si el final final, hmmm, o no?, espero les guste, y muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, las quiero...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, pero eso es lo de menos, espero que disfruten esta historia**

Es una fría noche, pasan las dos de la madrugada, la calle en apariencia esta solitaria, un chico va caminando solo, tambaleándose, parece salido de una fiesta, va canturriando y murmurando cosas, es un chico rubio alto, delgado pero fuerte, sus ojos de color verde, tienen algo de ternura en su mirada

-¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú vagando por las calles? – una figura femenina salió de entre la sombras, iba enfundada en un pantalón de cuero negro, una camiseta negra pegada, que resaltaba su esbelta figura, pero sobre todo sus bien formados pechos, encima llevaba una gabardina larga casi hasta los tobillos abierta, el hombre la recorría de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus pechos, fantaseando, deseándolos

-lo mismo podría preguntar muñeca – le lanzo una mirada seductora, a la mujer le causo gracia ese intento de seducción, la chica era rubia, de ojos azul celeste, pero esos ojos llevaba a quienes la miraban al infierno, a una muerte segura.

-¿ves algo que te guste? – Preguntó la rubia al notar como la miraba - ¿quieres divertirte? – se acerco a él de manera felina, él la miró a los ojos y estuvo perdido, no pudo moverse, ni hacer ni decir nada, ella se pego a el dejando que sus pechos se apretaran contra el pecho del hombre, no era musculoso, pero era firme, se restregó un poco, luego le dio la espalda, y pego su trasero a la entrepierna del hombre, podía sentir su hombría endurecerse – papi, estoy que ardo – la rubia no se había percatado que alguien se acercaba a donde estaban, atento a cualquier cosa que hicieran.

-soy tu esclavo – decía con voz monótona, como hipnotizado – yo hago lo que tu me pidas – empezó a tocar sus pechos y a apretarlos bajo la camiseta, mientras ella gemía, después desabrocho el pantalón y metió una mano bajo las bragas, tocando su centro, ella se restregó, para permitir mas contacto, él masajeaba, mientras ella gemía mas fuerte, y se restregaba al ya mas erecto miembro, ella lo encamino al callejón, y se hinco frente a él

-te ves tan rico papi – dijo al tiempo que le sacaba el miembro del pantalón, lo metió a su boca y lo succionó, él solo gemía – si papi, que corra la sangre por tus venas, caliente y deliciosa – decía, antes que se corriera lo tiro al suelo, y se acerco a su cuello, se enderezo un poco y de sus dientes se notaron un par de afilados colmillos, iba a morder su yugular, y chupar su sangre, cuando ese alguien que los había vigilado la sujetó y la lanzo varios metros lejos de aquel hombre que yacía tirado y confundido

-detente demonio – dijo un hombre alto, fuerte, cuerpo marcado, pelo negro, ojos de color azul como el mar profundo, por un momento la rubia se aturdió, no por el golpe, sino por la mirada del hombre – no permitiré que dañes a este hombre

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la rubia incorporándose, preparándose para devorar al hombre, lo miro fijamente, pero él no se inmuto, estaba preparado para la batalla, ella lo miro con mas intensidad - ¿Quién demonios eres? – dijo mas alterada, por no poder dominarlo

-el demonio eres tú – respondió el hombre –"quien diría que alguien que parece un ángel sea un engendro del mal" – pensó el pelinegro, ella trato de golpearlo pero él esquivo el golpe, ella estaba sorprendida

-"no es un vampiro, no tiene la esencia de nuestra raza" – pensaba mientras trataba de golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez el devolvió el golpe, aunque ella con su habilidad logro por poco esquivar el golpe – "es fuerte y no cae rendido a mi" – ya dime quien eres – le gritó, en un descuido él la tomó por los hombros, y la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y la pared, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, podían sentir su aliento, el uno del otro - ¿Quién eres? – susurro mirándolo con dulzura, perdiéndose en los pozos azules de su mirada

Al mirar los ojos de la rubia él se confundió y pudo ver ternura en la mirada de esa a la que llamaba monstro – Darien – dijo igual en un susurro, muy cerca de sus labios –soy tu peor pesadilla – dijo un poco mas alto, acercándose a su oído – soy un caza vampiros – se enderezo con orgullo, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, se lleno de furia y de un solo golpe lo alejo de ella, él callo al suelo, confundido, la rubia levanto al rubio que seguía en el suelo – "es mas fuerte de lo que pensé" – dijo a si mismo

-por cierto, soy Serena – dijo volteando con cierta coquetería, sacudiendo un poco su cabello, a ver al pelinegro que se estaba incorporando – acabas de conocer a tu enemigo – sonrió malévola y sin mas se alejo saltando entre las bardas, llevando al rubio en brazos – "por ahora es mejor alejarme" – pensaba la rubia temiendo perder el control cerca de él

-Serena – repitió el pelinegro, en un susurro – hermoso nombre – sonrió de lado, desordeno su cabello y camino, por la solitaria calle, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un templo, subió las escaleras y entro al mismo, donde lo esperaba un hombre de unos 50 años, bajito y calvo, de ojos rasgados – señor Hino – menciono el pelinegro entrando en el salón – estoy de regreso

-que bien muchacho, ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaba mientras colocaba una jarra de té y unas tazas en la mesa, se sentaron ambos – cazaste a algún demonio, que ronda la ciudad – el pelinegro se quedo pensando unos segundos en la hermosa rubia que acababa de conocer

-encontré a una – sonrió recordándola – Serena – dijo como en un suspiro, su acompañante lo miró preocupado – hermosa para ser lo que es – termino al notar la cara del anciano

-veo que sus poderes te afectaron – menciono el anciano algo preocupado

-no señor Hino, sé bien como es estar bajo el control de un vampiro – miro a la nada como recordando – pero esta vez fue diferente, solo admito un punto muy lógico, la belleza de esa mujer, aunque sea vampiro es sorprendente

-ah, ¿si? – Se notaba la curiosidad del anciano – explícate

El pelinegro suspiro – es rubia de largo cabello, no muy alta, delgada, pero su cuerpo es como una tentación, y sus ojos – la imagen de esa mirada lo tenia embobado – son azules, como una mañana soleada

-pues si eso no es hechizo – dijo el anciano moviendo la cabeza – no se que pueda ser, te ha trastocado muchacho, "espero que no te estés enamorando" – pensó tristemente

De pronto el pelinegro se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando como la rubia estaba siendo saciada por el chico, como gemía y se restregaba, algo en su interior se encendió como una chispa, e hizo que la sangre le hirviera, después de tomar un poco de té se retiro a su habitación, donde se tiro en la cama, solo tenia una cosa en mente, esos azules ojos, y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido

Mientras esto ocurría, se podían medio distinguir dos sombras caminando por las desiertas calles una sombra iba recostada sobre otra un tanto pequeña pero que se podía mover sin problemas, esas sombras entraron a lo que parecía una bodega, al menos desde afuera eso parecía porque dentro era un amplio departamento, con varias habitaciones, una amplia sala comedor, cocina no había, dado que las inquilinas de éste tenían gustos culinarios un tanto peculiares

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba algo confundido el chico rubio, quien era cargado por la joven vampiresa

-despertaste cariño – respondió la rubia al tiempo que lo soltaba en el suelo cual costal de papas – quizá ahora podamos terminar lo que empezamos – dijo al tiempo que se colocaba sobre él e iba desprendiéndolo de sus ropas, empezó desabrochando su camisa al tiempo que iba dejando húmedos besos en su pecho, le quito la camisa, y con sus colmillos le dejo unos pequeños arañones en el hombro, el olor a sangre la excitaba, el solo gimió pero no se movió, ella restregó su centro en el miembro del chico, lo que los hizo gemir, estaba deseosa y hambrienta, lentamente le quito los pantalones, dejándolos en sus tobillos, y solo un bóxer la separaba de su objetivo, con su mano rozo el miembro endurecido del chico, él cual gimió y se arqueo un poco, iba a sacarlo de la tela pero alguien los interrumpió

-veo que te diviertes – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño sujetado en una cola de caballo alta, de ojos verdes, era alta y lucia fuerte y esa era su mayor habilidad, era muy fuerte, podía con un hombre de 200 kilos sin problemas – tanto, que olvidaste mi cumpleaños – dijo con reproche

-Lita – respondió la rubia algo alterada, por no notar la presencia de su amiga, estaba entretenida en su juego, aunque ciertamente la rubia tenia en la cabeza que bajo sus piernas tenia a alguien mas, a un pelinegro que acababa de conocer – me asustaste

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – Interrogo la castaña acercándose a la pareja – tu nunca te distraes, ni te asustas – se preocupo - ¿todo bien?

-claro – fingió una sonrisa – aunque estaba algo entretenida – miro su cena

-vaya – lo miro la castaña – se ve delicioso – se lamio los labios, la rubia se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarle el chico a su amiga, a fin de cuentas, podía ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños, ya que por estar peleando con el pelinegro olvido que había quedado de ir con sus amigas a un bar a festejar a Lita

-cuando iba al bar encontré al rubio y pensé que sería bueno algo que comer antes de embriagarme, pero llego ese sujeto – sin darse cuenta la rubia suspiro

-¿Qué sujeto? – pregunto Lita aun distraída con el cuerpo del rubio

-un caza vampiros – dijo la rubia sin darle importancia – "de hermosos ojos azules" – negó con la cabeza – "pero que estoy pensando, es el enemigo" – por suerte su amiga seguía entretenida mirando al rubio, quien seguía como en trance, sin moverse – porque no lo llevas a tu habitación y disfrutas amiga – dijo la rubia en tono pícaro, su amiga no respondió y rápidamente lo cargo como costal y lo llevo a su habitación – hola Amy – saludo la rubia al sentir la presencia de su amiga quien entraba al departamento

-hola Serena, ¿Por qué no llegaste al bar? – Pregunto Amy, una chica delgada de ojos y pelo azul corto, una chica con una inteligencia superior, ella era la estratega del grupo, y podía con cierta concentración mover objetos con la mente – Rei estaba preocupada por ti, bueno todas

-me encontré un caza vampiros – dijo con algo de aburrimiento

-Serena, ¿estás bien? – Se preocupo su peliazul amiga – sabes que es delicado enfrentarlos y más si estas sola

-calma Amy – sonrió – sabes que ellos no pueden conmigo – se notaba un toque de arrogancia, pero recordó que el pelinegro era inmune a sus poderes, aunque no dijo nada

-sé que eres una digna heredera de la Reina – dijo la peliazul con algo de preocupación – pero los caza vampiros son peligrosos, han mejorado mucho sus técnicas a través de los años

La batalla entre vampiros y caza vampiros es tan larga como la historia de los primeros, los caza vampiros han mejorado mucho en cuanto a sus técnicas de ataque, antes solo podían usar estacas de madera o sus espadas, ahora, usan estacas de plata, son entrenados en artes marciales, ni los militares cuentan con un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo, su ataque es tan letal como el de un vampiro, quienes también han evolucionado, cuentan con sentidos súper desarrollados, fuerza sobre humana, aunque esta varia entre vampiros, tienen el poder de dominar a sus presas con la mente, los hipnotizan, a diferencia de las creencias populares pueden andar en el día y se reflejan en los espejos, pero prefieren cubrirse a las sombras de la noche

-no te preocupes Amy, tendré cuidado – suspiro – bueno, me voy a mi recamara

-yo me quedaré leyendo este libro, que esta interesante – dijo la peliazul acomodándose en el sillón con un enorme libro y una copa de vino que se había servido recién llegó

-tú no cambias Amy – movió la cabeza la rubia de manera negativa, camino a su habitación y su curiosidad le gano, pego la oreja a la puerta del cuarto de Lita y agudizando su oído escucho

-Ohh si… dame mas… más duro… más rápido – gritaba la castaña

-"al menos alguien se divierte"– pensó con ironía la rubia, mientras pensaba en el pelinegro, - mejor me voy a dormir – dijo y se metió en su recamara, no es que necesitaran dormir, pero eso les hacía más llevaderas las horas que pasaban en casa y no convivía con las chicas, se desprendió de sus ropas y se metió bajo la sabana, por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos, dos pozos profundos donde se podía perder – "es mi enemigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me da una sensación que jamás había sentido, además que no cayo rendido a mis poderes, ¿Por qué?, aunque los caza vampiros se controlan mentalmente nadie puede resistirse a mí, excepto él" – suspiro y poco a poco el sueño la venció, solo teniendo en mente esos ojos

En la habitación la pareja de amantes estaban alcanzando el clímax después de una sesión del sexo más ardiente que los dos hubieran tenido, la castaña estaba arriba de él a horcajadas con los colmillos listos para encajarlos en el varonil cuello, el rubio la miro, pero no se asusto, sus miradas se cruzaron, Lita se detuvo

-¿no me temes? – pregunto un poco sorprendida

-no – suspiro resignado – será una forma bastante placentera de morir – decía mientras movía las caderas y sus sexos se rozaban, ambos gimieron

-¿Por qué quieres morir? – pregunto restregándose ella también, con lo que gimieron de nuevo

-porque ya no tengo motivos para vivir – sus verdes ojos reflejaron tristeza, y a la castaña eso la entristeció, el chico empezó a llorar, y su compañera le limpiaba las lagrimas con los dedos

-cuéntame – suplico la chica

-mis padres murieron cuando tenía 12 y mi hermana 10 – comenzó a narrar – desde ese momento toda mi vida la dedique a cuidar a mi pequeña hermana, porque ella era lo único que me quedaba – sollozaba – ella era una buena niña, y yo trabajaba para que ella estudiara y tuviera una carrera, cosa que yo no podría, cuando cumplió 18 ella empezó a involucrarse en el mundo de las modelos, pero la metieron en eso de las drogas– su mirada cambio a una llena de rabia – era un mundo de vicios y yo por más que quise no pude sacarla del mismo – su llanto se volvió más fuerte – un día me abandonó, dijo que no la dejaba ser libre, y que la fastidiaba – se detuvo un momento y Lita trataba de secar sus lagrimas – yo la busque, pero no la encontré, 5 años buscándola, hasta que me enteré que acababa de morir de una sobredosis, mi pequeña hermanita, mi niña, se perdió en las drogas y no regreso, no pude salvarla – Lita lo abrazó y el llanto se hizo más fuerte – eso fue hace casi un año, ¿crees que tengo por qué vivir?, le falle a mis padres y no puedo vivir con eso, además me quedé solo en el mundo

-es difícil cuando las razones para vivir se acaban – dijo Lita aun abrazándolo, el chico levanto el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose, hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en un beso suave y tierno, ella quería con ese beso borrar su dolor, y él quería perderse en esos labios, había algo en ese beso, que no tenía nada que ver con la lujuria y la pasión, y ambos lo sintieron – quédate conmigo – dijo rompiendo el beso – quédate para siempre conmigo

-¿eso qué significa? – pregunto algo curioso el rubio

-como te diste cuenta – mostró sus colmillos con orgullo – soy una vampiresa – él no dijo nada, aun su mirada era triste – yo podría terminar con tu existencia, sin ningún problema – se notaba algo de tristeza en su voz ante esta idea – pero yo te propongo – dudó por un momento – que seas mi compañero eterno – él seguía callado, con la mirada baja, y ella se sintió nerviosa – sé que quizá no sea mejor a estar muerto – busco las mejores palabras – pero tendrás una familia con nosotros y no estarás solo

-¿tú serás mi compañera? – Preguntó algo animado el rubio – pero – dudó - ¿Qué significa? – preguntó curioso

-bueno –sonrió algo picara – sería como una especie de matrimonio – se apenó – pero solo si lo quieres así, quizá te gustaría otro tipo de mujer menos… - no la dejo terminar, la besó apasionadamente

-me encantaría que tú fueras mi compañera eterna – la volvió a besar – jamás había sentido todo lo que siento cerca de ti – se abrazaron, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero sus sonrisas denotaban la felicidad que sentían

-esto va a doler un poco – Lita lo acomodo a modo de tener mejor acceso a su cuello, besó rápidamente sus labios, luego su cuello, luego lo lamió y de un solo movimiento encajo sus colmillos, Andrew se retorció un poco bajo el cuerpo de Lita, pero no grito, ni trato de escapar, Lita chupaba su sangre, la más que podía, aunque se derramaba por sus labios, después de unos momentos el rubio se quedo inmóvil, parecía dormido – no te preocupes – susurro a su oído, con sus colmillos se realizo dos incisiones en la muñeca y se la colocó en los labios al chico – bebe mi sangre – sin mucho ánimo empezó a beber la sangre, a medida que sus entrañas eran inundadas por el alimento algo en él se iba transformando, primero sudo frio y se puso pálido, tembló, como afiebrado, luego exhalo un alarido desgarrador, y se desmayó unos segundos, parecía muerto, la castaña lo miraba un poco preocupada – "nunca había hecho esto, y si lo hice mal"

Andrew se sentía extraño, se sentía fuerte, vivo y a la vez no, su corazón no latía, pero seguía consiente, podía sentir que era capaz de desafiar al tiempo y al espacio, jaló aire a sus pulmones fuertemente

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto con temor la chica, él solo sonrió y pudo notar que sus colmillos eran un poco más grande y afilados que antes, y su sonrisa era picara y cautivadora

-me siento como nuevo – dijo alegremente y besó con desesperación los labios de la que ahora sería su eterna compañera – esto es increíble, es tan extraño, pero agradable – la chica solo sonreía complacida, Andrew se movió queriendo quedar arriba de la chica, pero fue tan violento y fuerte su movimiento, que ambos cayeron al suelo aunque en la posición que el quería – lo siento, no sé qué pasó – se disculpó el chico sumamente apenado

-no te preocupes amor – reía abiertamente – poco a poco iras controlando tus poderes

-¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunto confundido

-que poco a poco iras controlando tus poderes – rodó los ojos

-no, lo que dijiste antes – su mirada era de emoción

-¿amor? – pregunto dudosa y la mirada de él brillo intensamente, ella entendió la emoción del chico – amor – susurro en su oído de manera sensual – amor – repitió y besó suavemente sus labios - ¿te gusta cómo suena?

-me encanta – atrapó sus labios y los besó con desesperación, mientras sus manos jugaban con los erectos pezones de la chica, ella gimió, el cuerpo de Andrew reaccionaba de manera nueva, sentía lo mismo pero más fuerte, más intenso – tú me encantas – estaba excitado solo pensando en poseer a su compañera, sin más se lanzó a chupar sus pechos, sin querer la mordió clavando sus nuevos colmillos en su seno, ella grito de placer y le mordió el hombro, también él se excito, estaban tan deseosos que olvidaron los juegos, y de una embestida la penetró fuertemente, gritaron extasiados, sus movimientos eran salvajes, no les tomó mucho llegar al clímax, pero las emociones eran totalmente alucinantes, gritaron fuertemente y se tumbaron aun abrazados – wow – exclamo emocionado – eso… fue… increíble – la abrazó – ¿eso será todos los días? – pregunto después de unos minutos con la respiración normalizada

-si – respondió algo tímida por la pregunta - ¿te molesta? – preguntó después de unos momentos

-¿bromeas? – Se enderezó para verla a los ojos – es genial – y antes que pudiera decir algo la castaña la besó, pero tiernamente, con dulzura, y con delicadeza hicieron el amor.

En un bar cercano se encontraba un grupo siniestro sentado en un amplio sillón, dos chicas y dos chicos, buscaban alguna presa que cazar aunque también disfrutaban las bebidas

-espero que hoy encontremos algo delicioso – decía Beryl, una pelirroja de atractivo cuerpo pero un tanto vulgar, mirando a la gente como si escogiera un pastel

-oye Diamante, ¿Qué no son las amiguitas de Serena? – pregunto un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes que desde hace un rato estaba observando a una rubia y a una pelinegra, reconocían que eran vampiresas

-es cierto Rubius – respondió un chico peliplateado de ojos grises y mirada perversa – hace mucho que no sabíamos de ellas – sonrió malévolamente

-¿quieres que las eliminemos? – ofreció una mujer voluptuosa de cabellos verdes y risa indiscreta

-no Esmeralda – respondió el peliplateado – por ahora lo mejor es seguirlas disimuladamente, te lo encargo Rubius – él asintió, y cuando las chicas se fueron, Rubius las siguió sin que se percataran de su presencia – por lo pronto podemos divertirnos un rato – se besó con las dos chicas


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Al medio día la nueva pareja se despertaba, después de hacer el amor hasta que prefirieron dormir un poco, no por necesitarlo, sino para tener más cosas que hacer después.

-buenos días dormilona – besó los labios de Lita

-¿Andrew? – se sorprendió un poco por verlo, se enderezo en la cama y se tallo los ojos

-¿Qué pasó, no te agrada verme? – Sonrió pícaramente y se enderezo también – yo me alegro de estar contigo – besó su hombro, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia

-a mí también me encanta verte, solo que de momento olvide todo lo de anoche – sonrió recordando todo lo vivido entre ellos – además es muy temprano para que me despiertes – se tiro de nuevo en la cama y cerro sus ojos – las chicas deben seguir durmiendo

-anda ya no te duermas – le sacudió un poco el brazo, tratando de no usar demasiada fuerza – yo ya no tengo sueño, mejor cuéntame cómo te volviste vampiro – Lita abrió un ojo, como no creyendo lo que acababa de decir Andrew – anda, cuéntame – el rubio parecía niño hiperactivo, sonreía traviesamente, mientras seguía moviendo el brazo de Lita

-bien – dijo resignada la castaña – pero ven, acuéstate – lo jalo a modo que su cabeza quedo sobre su estomago, pudiendo mirarse mutuamente – te voy a contar – mientras Andrew se acurrucaba sobre su estomago, Lita cerró los ojos, suspiró como haciendo recuento en su memoria – digamos que yo tuve una familia, que no me quiso, a los 15 años me escape de casa porque mi mama y mi papa bebían todo el día y cuando se ponía de pesado mi padre me golpeaba – cerro sus puños recordando – estuve un tiempo en la calle hasta que servicios infantiles me recogió, estuve tres años ahí, desde pequeña tuve que aprender a defenderme, pero con esos años en el internado me volví una experta, después que cumplí la mayoría tuve que defenderme yo sola, conseguí un trabajo, aunque me alcanzaba para poco pues al menos no moría de hambre, ahí me mantuve como 8 años, empecé de ayudante en una pastelería, después me volví la encarga, pero la crisis de esos años era desastrosa, perdimos el empleo, llegue a estar en la calle, en la miseria, sin comer ni donde dormir – empezó a llorar con amargura – las calles son crueles, si no mueres de una enfermedad o hambre… nunca falta quien quiera pasarse de listo – Andrew se mantenía tenso escuchando pero cuando escucho lo último se enderezo para mirarla bien a los ojos, ella rehuía a su mirada con vergüenza – fui violada Andrew – dijo en un susurro – y no conformes con eso me mutilaron, dejándome al borde de la muerte – se detuvo – en eso llego lo que para mí era un ángel – su voz empezó a cambiar por una de orgullo – los destrozo como los perros que eran, los mató y luego se alimento de ellos

-¿Quién era ese ángel? – pregunto el chico

-Serena – respondió Lita con un brillo en sus ojos – ella fue el ángel que me salvó, no solo de esos hombres, sino de una muerte segura – Andrew la miro con tristeza – las heridas que me provocaron me dejaron al borde de la muerte, no hubiera logrado ni pasar la noche – suspiro – ella me salvo aun cuando no lo había aceptado, pero me siento feliz, cuando me convertí encontré en ellas una familia, somos hermanas, cómplices, guerreras

-y ahora yo también soy tu familia ¿verdad? – pregunto Andrew quien se mantenía sentado en la cama mirando a su mujer

-claro, eres mi pareja – tocó la mejilla del chico con ternura puso atención y noto que se escuchaba ruido desde afuera, supuso que se habían despertado las chicas – ven, quiero que conozcas a la familia – se paró de golpe y lo jalo a la puerta

-espera – la detuvo – ¿me vas a sacar así? – pregunto señalándose a si mismo, Lita sonrió al ver que estaban desnudos los dos

-es que me emocione – se pusieron la ropa de la noche anterior y salieron – buenos días chicas – saludo acercándose a la sala, con Andrew de la mano

-hola Lita – saludaron y miraron a Andrew con desconfianza

-chicas, quiero que conozcan a mi pareja Andrew – él se acerco a las chicas y extendió la mano – Andrew ellas son Amy y Rei

-mucho gusto chicas

-mucho gusto Andrew – respondieron las dos, se sentaron todos en la sala y bebieron vino, después de un rato estaban en confianza conversando y riendo animadamente

-porque tanto alboroto – preguntó una rubia de lazo rojo acercándose al grupo, Mina, la mas reventada del grupo, era hermosa, delgada, de ojos azules, ella podía mas fácilmente seducir a sus presas, Andrew que estaba de espalda a la rubia se giró para saludarla, se miraron, había tantas expresiones en su rostro que ninguna de las presentes entendía esas miradas y Lita se sentía molesta

-Andrew – dijo la rubia con los ojos desorbitados, y apenas si su voz era audible

-Mina – dijo él como si hubiera visto un fantasma - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Reaccionó acortando la distancia y abrazando a la rubia, besaba sus mejillas, mientras ella lloraba, ambos lloraban – pensé que te había perdido

Lita carraspeó, sacando a los dos de su burbuja - ¿me perdí de algo? – preguntó visiblemente molesta, pero tratando de comportarse, al menos mientras averiguaba las cosas

-Lita – grito el rubio y se le acerco, la cargo y la beso apasionadamente – es mi hermanita, mi pequeña hermana – Lita puso cara de susto y sorpresa, las demás estaban atónitas sin entender la escena – amor, ella es mi hermana Mina – abrazó a su hermanita

-ella nos contó que tenia un hermano – empezó Lita y Mina solo sonreía – pero que se alejo de él – miro a los rubios y notó el parecido – oh por Dios – grito y se lanzo a abrazar a los hermanos – Andrew, encontraste a tu hermana, Mina, además de mi hermana ahora eres mi cuñada – brincaba de gusto

-¿Qué? – Grito Mina – Andy, ¿eres un…? – Se quedó callada, y el rubio asintió – hermanito, ahora estaremos juntos – lloró de alegría

Mas tarde la otra rubia del grupo salía de su habitación, en la sala estaban sus amigas, más alguien más, que no conocía, pero que al estar cerca reconoció como el rubio de la noche anterior

-vaya, veo que te fue bien – dijo la rubia a la castaña al oído

La castaña sonrió ampliamente – he decidido hacerlo mi compañero – dijo muy feliz

-¿estás segura? – Pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida, Lita solo asintió – vaya pues felicidades – la abrazó –preséntame a mi nuevo hermano – se acercaron al chico

-Serena él es Andrew –se saludaron de mano – Andrew ella es Serena

-mucho gusto Serena – dijo el rubio, abrazando a la castaña

-bienvenido a la familia – la rubia los abrazo – ahora eres nuestro hermano y pareja de Lita

-gracias Serena – sonrió el rubio de manera sincera

-Serena – gritó Mina y brincó alrededor de ella – él es mi hermano – no paraba de brincar y reír - ¿te acuerdas que te conté?

-¿en serio? – Pregunto Serena sorprendida y emocionada, Mina, Lita y Andrew asintieron – que gusto amiga, que gusto me da amigos – se abrazaron los cuatro

-bueno amor – dijo la castaña – es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento – el rubio solo asintió algo emocionado

Los vampiros al ser convertidos no tienen desarrollados sus poderes, y mucho dependen del vampiro, ya que desarrollan mas unas habilidades que otras, la excepción en esta "familia" es Serena, quien desde que fue convertida en vampiro tuvo sus poderes desarrollados, esto sucede pocas veces, siempre en mujeres que desde que eran humanas fueron catalogadas como rebeldes, que iban contra las reglas, y hasta eran repudiadas, si una mujer de estas características era convertida en vampiro era bendecida por la Reina de los Vampiros otorgándole a sus habilidades gran poder

-será mejor que yo los acompañe – dijo algo tímida Amy

-sí, es buena idea, así tu podrás ver cual poder podrá desarrollar mas fácilmente – dijo Lita, y Andrew la miro curioso – luego te explicaré eso – beso sus labios – por ahora aprovechemos la noche –

-yo también voy con ustedes – Mina quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano, se fueron los cuatro dejando a Rei y Serena en casa

-y bien Serena – empezó la pelinegra, Rei, temperamento puro, era pequeña de estatura pero totalmente hiperactiva, igualmente era muy hermosa, sus ojos negros brillaban, ella en ocasiones puede ver el futuro, es lo único que Serena no puede hacer, pero Rei aun no desarrolla esa habilidad al máximo, aunque en ocasiones, les ha servido para cazar y para no ser atrapadas por los caza vampiros u otros vampiros - ¿Por qué no llegaste anoche al bar?, había unos chicos deliciosos – reía maliciosamente

-lo siento Rei – se disculpó – pero un entrometido caza vampiros me salió al paso

-pero acabaste con él – dijo Rei

-no tuve tiempo, mejor traje el regalo de Lita, antes que saliera de trance – mintió, ya que no quiso enfrentarse a él por alguna extraña razón

-Serena – empezó Rei con la mirada perdida, eso significaba una visión del futuro – muchas cosas pasaran ahora que conociste a ese hombre, y tendrás dudas y temores – Serena miraba a su amiga algo extrañada

-hay Rei, que cosas dices – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – mejor voy a dar una vuelta – salió de la casa

-hay Serena, vendrán muchas cosas para ti, aunque aun no se como acabará – Rei vio una visión de Serena con un pelinegro, ambos se miraban con amor, ella sabia que él era un caza vampiros, y eso le daba temor, pero esa mirada, le daba cierta confianza

Al poco rato Rei se fue a dormir, en sus sueños apareció un hombre alto, de melena castaña alborotada, que le cubría los ojos, cuando lo tuvo cerca y pudo mirarlo a los ojos notó que eran de color almendra – "que hermoso es" – pensaba en su sueño la mirada del chico era llena de amor – "eres el indicado" – con esa idea siguió en su sueño, veía fuego alrededor, pero también había paz, en el ambiente

Serena iba caminando por la calle pensando en el pelinegro, recordó su olor a hierbabuena, sin notarlo busco su esencia, no tardo mucho en encontrarla y seguirla cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba en el templo, subió ágilmente las escaleras y se colocó cerca de una ventana abierta del salón donde había dos personas hablando

-Darien, fue peligroso que salieras solo ayer a cazar – recriminaba una castaña, que a los ojos de la rubia era simple e insignificante

-Ann, se que te preocupas – la abrazo el pelinegro y a la rubia se le retorcieron las entrañas, tal era su coraje, que se azotaron las ventanas del salón que en ese momento estaban abiertas, el chico la soltó poniéndose a la defensiva, pero luego se relajo – bueno, me voy a dar un baño – beso la frente de la chica y se dirigió a su habitación, la rubia lo seguía con mucho sigilo, el chico se desprendió de sus ropas de entrenamiento y se metió en la regadera

-"es todo un dios griego, que cuerpo, que trasero" – la rubia lo miraba con lujuria, como el agua recorría su marcado cuerpo, ella lo deseaba, pero no solo como cena y para su satisfacción, aunque no entendía por que, sin más se metió con ropa a la regadera llevaba una minifalda negra que cubría lo justo, una camiseta blanca entallada de manga corta y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, él le daba la espalda por lo que no la notó, cerro la llave de la regadera, ella lo abrazo por la espalda – el caza vampiros tiene buen equipo – le dijo mientras rozaba su miembro, Darien reconoció la voz se giro rápidamente y abrazó a la rubia, la apretó más a él para que notara mas su miembro que se estaba endureciendo, ella gimió, junto con él

-veo que la vampiresa viene a su propia muerte – susurro a su oído y ella se estremeció, después la apretó contra la pared del baño y su cuerpo – "que endemoniadamente sexy se ve, con la ropa mojada" – pensaba mientras se ponía mas duro

-solo es una visita de cortesía – la rubia lo tiro al suelo mojado de la regadera quedando ella sobre él, en esta posición sus sexos se rozaban, ella se restregó, logrando que gimieran mas alto, él la tomo del cuello con sus manos apretando como si la fuera a estrangular, la sensación volvió loca a la rubia, la cual se restregaba mas y mas sobre él, la falda ya la traía en la cintura y solo se interponía la tanga, Darien dejo de estrangularla para apretar sus senos que estaban duros – estoy que ardo papi – dijo excitada, y él recordó como le hablaba al rubio la noche anterior, se enojo, y de un movimiento se colocó arriba de ella

-¿así te gusta? – pregunto apretando el clítoris de la rubia con su pulgar de manera algo violenta, ella solo gemía y movía sus caderas buscando mas contacto

-Darien, ¿estás bien? – se escuchaba que llamaban desde afuera de la habitación, la rubia reconoció la voz de la insignificante castaña, de un movimiento lo aparto de ella – Darien responde – el chico salió a la recamara tomando una toalla para envolverse, tenia la respiración entre cortada

-¿Qué pasa Ann? – dijo desde adentro sin abrir la puerta

-¿estas bien?, es que no respondías – decía preocupada

-estoy bien, solo estaba en la regadera, ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana – caminó al baño

-hasta mañana Darien – respondió triste, ella quería verlo en toalla

Darien regreso al baño pero ya no había nadie, la rubia salió por la ventana, y se dirigió a su casa, iba enojada y frustrada, ignoro a un grupo de chicos que le chiflaban y le decían vulgares cumplidos. Cuando llego al departamento encontró a Amy leyendo un libro en la sala

-ya llegaste Serena – dijo sin separar sus ojos de libro

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto para no pensar en el pelinegro

-bien, al parecer Andrew también posee mucha fuerza, aunque es pronto para decir algo

-vaya, hay que ponerle atención– dijo algo frustrada la rubia, Amy despego los ojos del libro y noto el estado en el que venia la rubia

-Serena ¿Qué te paso?

-digamos que fue un baño involuntario – rio con ironía – me voy a mi cuarto – dejo a Amy con la boca abierta, se quito la ropa mojada y se metió en la regadera, se estaba enjabonando cuando no pudo evitar recordar a Darien, sin pensarlo mucho empezó a tocarse los senos pensando en sus fuertes manos, después rozo su clítoris – Darien – gemía bajito, imaginando que sus dedos eran los de él, introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, deseando que fuera él quien la penetrara quien la llevara al orgasmo que estaba alcanzando en esos momentos, después de un rato de auto complacerse, salió de la regadera y se metió en las sabanas, a seguir pensando en el caza vampiros, lo que más llamo la atención de la rubia es que haya dejado que Darien se colocara sobre ella, y ella en vez de molestarse lo disfrutaba, ella nunca jamás, ni siendo humana había permitido que un hombre la tuviera en esa posición, ya que igual que la Reina pensaba que ella era igual al hombre y esa posición la denigraba, pero le agradó sentir el cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo.

En su cuarto el pelinegro pensaba en la vampiresa, que lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó en la manera en que gemía, en sus pechos y su pequeña cintura, en sus caderas – Serena – algo en su anatomía comenzó a reaccionar, así que se metió en baño a darse una refrescada

La noche siguiente las chicas decidieron ir a buscar algo que comer, pero entre todas, y Andrew seria más divertido

-vayamos a los dormitorios de la universidad – Mina sonreía pícaramente

-sabes que no podemos llamar mucho la atención – le regañaba Serena – mejor vamos al parque hoy hay un festival – decía maliciosamente, pensando en olvidar al pelinegro

-si – dijo entusiasmada Rei – algo bueno pasará – "quizá mi sueño se haga realidad" – pensó recordando a un chico de melena castaña y ojos almendra

-pues vamos – decía muy animado Andrew, quien se estaba acoplando muy fácil a su nueva vida

-el hermano ha hablado – bromeó Serena, y todos salieron riendo

Mientras en el templo Darien y su amigo Nick se preparaba, mientras Ann trataba de ir con ellos.

-Ann, no seas necia – decía Nick – aun no eres una caza vampiros

-¿y tu si? – respondió con sarcasmo la castaña

-al menos ha avanzado mucho – lo defendió Darien – y no te muevas de aquí, que no tarda el señor Hino – ambos amigos salieron a patrullar, dejando a la castaña frustrada por no ir con su amado pelinegro

-que terca es esa niña – reía Nick palmeando la espalda de su amigo, Nick tenia poco de ser caza vampiro, Darien lo entrenaba, no había alcanzado el nivel del pelinegro pero también era buen cazador, Nick era alto aunque no tanto como Darien, algo robusto, tenia una melena castaña que hasta cubría sus ojos que son de color avellana

-ya, concéntrate hermano – palmeo de vuelta la espalda de su amigo – vayamos al festival, quizá aparezcan esos demonios

Ambos cazadores y el grupo de Serena llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al parque, pero por lados contrarios, las chicas y Andrew se dispersaron entre la gente, mientras que Darien y Nick vigilaban los alrededores, después de un rato Rei y Serena iban a un callejón con un chico moreno, muy alto

-mira – dijo Nick señalando hacia donde iban las chicas, Darien distinguió a Serena

-vamos – dijo Darien jalando a su amigo

-que sabroso – decía Rei lamiendo la oreja del chico que estaba sentado en el suelo, las chicas hincadas a cada lado

-será una cena deliciosa – decía Serena desabrochando la camisa del chico, quien se mantenía en trance, sin moverse

-alto demonios –grito Darien sacando una estaca, mientras Nick se colocaba en posición de ataque, las chicas se levantaron, listas para pelear

-el castaño es mío – dijo Rei fijándose en Nick, al tiempo que se lanzaba a atacarlo – hola muñeco – lo tiro al suelo quedando ella encima, él luchaba por alejarla, pero estaba aturdido por la belleza de la pelinegra –"es como el chico de mi sueño" – Darien iba a ayudarlo pero se interpuso la rubia

-apártate demonio – dijo Darien intentando atacar a la rubia que lo volvía loco – tu debes morir – la amenazaba con la estaca de plata

-tu no puedes conmigo – de una patada le tiro la estaca, el le devolvió el golpe, pero ella lo esquivo, después ella le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, lo que hizo que le sangrara el labio, de otro movimiento la rubia termino sobre Darien, podía oler la sangre, lamio el labio sangrante – delicioso – Darien se movió a manera de quedar arriba de ella y sonrió de lado, cautivando a la rubia

-tu eres deliciosa – dicho esto la besó, era un beso cargado de deseo, pero de algo más que ninguno podía interpretar, pero que les gustaba, ella rodeo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el recorría el costado de la rubia con sus manos, de pronto un golpe lo alejo de ella

-déjala – decía Andrew alterado defendiendo a su nueva hermana, mientras Mina y Amy ayudaban a Serena a levantarse, quien seguía en el suelo aturdida – no permitiré que dañes a mi hermana – por otro lado Lita ayudaba a Rei a levantar a Nick que estaba inconsciente

-vámonos chicos – dijo Rei muy seria – será mejor irnos – el grupo se alejo, Darien trato de atacarlos, pero Amy con su poder mental lo lanzo lejos de ellos, y sin mas desaparecieron en las sombras

Darien aun en el suelo rozo sus labios, recordando el beso – Serena, porque cada que te veo quiero estar contigo, y hacerte mía – se preguntaba en voz baja – Dios Nick, te perdí – muy angustiado se fue al templo.

Todo esto era observado por las chicas del grupo siniestro

-viste a ese Dios – dijo Esmeralda –Beryl es un sueño

-si, esta delicioso – respondió Beryl – "pero que extraño, como trato a la rubia simplona esa" – pensó en lo que acababa de ver

En la casa de las chicas Rei y Lita dejaban a Nick en el sofá, que iba reaccionando

-¿Qué pasa? – Decía Nick, sobándose la cabeza - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntaba algo asustado al ver al grupo de vampiros, pero reparó en la pelinegra a la que al verla se le olvido hasta de su nombre, todos se dieron cuenta y sonrieron

-ven corazón – le extendió la mano Rei y Nick se levantó y la tomo, Rei se lo llevo a su habitación y los demás se quedaron en la sala

-Serena ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Mina algo preocupada por su rubia amiga, quien había estado muy callada todo el camino y su mirada se notaba perdida

-nada – se hizo la loca

-vamos Serena, ese tipo estaba encima de ti – dijo Andrew algo preocupado por su nueva hermana

-estábamos peleando – mintió la rubia, recordando ese beso – lo estaba distrayendo para atacarlo, "pero que beso" – sonreía en su interior – hay mejor salgamos – trataba de cambiar el tema

-si – brinco Mina – vamos al Cristal Moon – y sin más salieron todos, dejando solos al castaño con la pelinegra

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus rw SalyLuna - como siempre alentandome a seguir; shessid - gracias por seguirme en esta nueva historia, espero no decepcionarte; SAILOR NEMESIS - bueno, no te puedo adelantar mucho porque jeje, aun no estoy definiendo muchas cosas, jeje, pero... bueno, solo deja te aclaro, no te adelantes con la mama de Serena, eso ya lo ire explicando poco a poco, pero veo que te ha gustado la historia porque le has puesto atencion a puntos importantes, jeje, espero que te siga gustando. **

******Gracias a todas por leerme, las quiero**

******Angel Negro**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

Mientras en la habitación Rei se sentaba en el sofá, haciendo que Nick hiciera lo mismo, ella no estaba utilizando sus poderes, pero él estaba embobado con la pelinegra, eso ponía nerviosa a la chica, pero también sentía la necesidad de tratar duro al chico, no sabía si besarlo o golpearlo, o ambos

-eres hermosa – dijo Nick sacando a Rei de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó tiernamente

-soy Rei – sonrió tímidamente – "que me pasa, me siento tan extraña" – ¿y tú?

-soy Nicolás – extendió la mano, ella la tomo y el la beso, como todo un caballero – mucho gusto Rei, pero llámame Nick

-mucho gusto Nick – sonrió tímidamente la pelinegra – pareces no tener miedo a que te lastime

-¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo? – Pregunto extrañado el castaño – un ángel como tú no podría lastimarme – acarició suavemente su mejilla, la chica estaba aturdida y ruborizada por tal caricia

-¿acaso eres tonto? – Alzo un poco la voz en respuesta a su caricia, esperando dejar de sentir esa confusión - ¿Qué no te das cuenta el peligro que corres conmigo? – el chico la miraba extrañado, confundido

-¿pero de que hablas? – de pronto Nick empezó a recordar cómo es que había terminado ahí con ella – oh, ya veo

-¿y no tienes miedo? – lo sacudió de los hombros, quedando más cerca de él

-no – respondió mirándola a los ojos, con lo que Rei sintió algo como mariposas en el estomago, y para evitar sentirlas más lo abofeteo

-si que eres tonto, puedo matarte en cualquier momento, sin un mínimo esfuerzo – Nick se fue acercando mas a la chica

-sé que puedes, pero no lo harás – y sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra la besó, tiernamente, pero ese beso despertó un fuego en el interior del castaño, como una chispa, "fuego, ella es fuego" pensaba el chico

-"pero que es esto que siento, me da miedo, sé que es el de mi sueño, pero siento deseos de tratarlo mal" – se separo de él y le dio una bofetada un poco mas fuerte - ¿Qué te pasa? – él no dijo nada, pero hizo un rápido movimiento y se lanzó sobre ella, cayendo los dos al suelo, la volvió a besar pero un poco mas rudo, Rei estaba aturdida, su conciencia se estaba perdiendo y el beso la estaba llevando a otro espacio más placentero, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el peso de Nick, deseando abrazarlo y corresponder al beso, pero eso iba contra su carácter, a ella le gustaba dominar a sus presas, de una patada lanzo a Nick lejos de ella, pero sus años de entrenamiento le sirvieron para no terminar mal parado

-no me alejes de ti – dijo él suavemente ella se levanto y se puso en guardia, el se acerco poco a poco – déjame estar contigo, "las cartas me hablaron de ella, tiene que ser ella" – se convencía a si mismo

Rei en lugar de atacarlo como su naturaleza le permitía se fue arrinconando contra la pared, mientras él se acercaba a ella - ¿Por qué? – preguntaba temerosa

-es un poco difícil de explicar – comenzó algo timido – pero las cartas me hablaron de ti

-¿las cartas? – pregunto aun mas nerviosa

-yo leo el tarot desde pequeño, mi abuela me enseño – se detuvo y se puso algo serio y solemne – ella me enseño a leer los mensajes de las cartas, no siempre responden, pero cuando lo hacen, lo que me dicen es cierto – se sentía orgulloso – y hace no mucho me dijeron que la mujer de fuego sería la adecuada para mí, que ella me haría conocer el amor eterno

-pero quizá fuego signifique el pelo rojo como el fuego ¿no? – trató de averiguar ella, algo ¿decepcionada?

-no, las cartas hablaban del carácter, carácter como el fuego, y tu cariño – por fin la acorralo contra la pared – eres el fuego más puro y explosivo que he conocido – la besó apasionadamente y en eso momento la pelinegra sintió un fuego en su interior, que la quemaba por completo, él empezó a bajar sus besos hacia el cuello

-yo… también…te vi… en mis… sueños – decía la chica con la voz entrecortada –pero… - trataba de reaccionar – eres un... un… caza… - no la dejo terminar porque la mordió marcándole un chupetón, haciéndola gritar de excitación, y su poca conciencia se había perdido, se dejo llevar por el castaño a consumirse en el fuego de la pasión, ella le arranco la playera de un solo movimiento, y araño levemente sus hombros

-veo que… nos gustan… los mismos… juegos – dijo y la giró para que le diera la espalda, mientras el se le restregaba, le desabotono la blusa de un tirón, dejando expuestos sus senos, los acaricio fuertemente, ella gemía y se restregaba, la erección de Nick estaba imponente, le quito la blusa y mordió fuertemente su hombro, ella grito de placer disfrutando la tosca caricia, al tiempo que se giraba

- veo que… te gusta… morder – ella lo mordió en el brazo, pero solo le dejo un chupetón, porque no le enterró los colmillos, después se volvieron a besar

-me… encanta… morderte… pero no… creo… aguantar… más – la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la cama donde la aventó, se quito los zapatos y el pantalón, su bóxer parecía que estallaría ante la erección, ella se acerco a él y sobre la tela masajeo toscamente su miembro – ohh, así – grito excitado, ella le arranco el bóxer, lo tomó en su mano y lo bombeo fuertemente, mientras el gemía fuertemente, antes de terminar, la aventó contra la cama, y sin reparos le quito los zapatos, el pantalón y la tanga, primero acaricio su clítoris con los dedos, pero con una caricia arrebatada y hasta violenta, ella se arqueo, se inclino a su centro y lo chupo como si de ello se alimentara, desesperadamente, hasta que ella alcanzó el clímax en un sonoro grito de placer

-eso… se… sintió… muy… - antes de terminar la frase, tenía la cabeza de Nick de nuevo enterrada en su centro, la penetraba con la lengua, fuertemente – ohh… - gritó, antes de llegar de nuevo al orgasmo, él la embistió rápidamente, sin delicadezas, ambos gritaron, locos de lujuria, las embestidas eran rápidas, y fuertes, cuando llegaron al orgasmo él empujo su miembro como queriendo atravesarla, mientras ella apretaba sus piernas a la cintura de él, el orgasmo los hizo volar, extasiados y jadeantes se tumbó sobre ella, pero tratando de no aplastarla, ella enterró sus dedos en el cabello del chico, después de un rato, con la respiración normalizada Nick le lamia el chupetón del cuello, tratando de aliviar el enrojecimiento

-vaya que eres fuego – la besó dulcemente

-pues tu no te quedas atrás - respondió ella correspondiendo al beso, pero cayendo en cuenta de su realidad – pero tu eres un cazador – dijo tristemente

-pero yo no pelearé contigo – acaricio su mejilla

-pero somos enemigos – trato de levantarse de la cama, pero él la detuvo

-por favor, solo no te alejes ahorita ¿sí? – la acerco a él y la acomodo a modo de quedar abrazados, y se dejaron caer dormidos, suspirando y acariciándose suavemente

El pelinegro llego todo abatido al templo – señor Hino – grito preocupado

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? – Preguntó el anciano - ¿Dónde esta Nick?

-se lo llevaron – se tumbó en el sillón – se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada

-Dios, quien sabe que atrocidades le deben estar haciendo – el anciano lucia asustado y preocupado – seguro lo torturaran hasta matarlo – un escalofrío lo recorrió

-no pude ayudarlo – se culpaba el pelinegro – "todo por esa rubia, que me vuelve loco, pero que beso" – toco sus labios sin darse cuenta

-¿Qué te paso? – entraba una afligida Ann, y observaba el labio partido del pelinegro

-solo fue un golpe

-déjame curarte – intentaba acariciar el rostro del pelinegro

-no – la alejo y se retiro a su cuarto, se miró al espejo – Serena – toco sus labios y recordó el beso – tu eres mi enemiga, debo matarte, pero no puedo – se limpio la sangre y se tiro en la cama – perdóname Nick

En el Cristal Moon Lita estaba con Serena en la mesa mientras Mina, Amy y Andrew estaban bailando

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – Pregunto la castaña al ver el rostro distraído de su amiga – estas en la luna

-Lita, ¿Por qué decidiste hacer a Andrew tu compañero? – pregunto mirando a la pista

-pues no lo sé, solo lo sentí, sé que es extraño, porque en teoría nosotros no sentimos – suspiro y también miro a la pista – pero solo supe que era el indicado ¿Por qué?, Serena, tu no estabas peleando con ese tipo – la rubia miro a su amiga – vamos Serena, a mi no me engañas – la rubia se apenó y desvió la mirada a la pista – ¿sabes amiga? – Serena se giro a ver a su castaña amiga – yo no pude usar mis poderes con él, pero no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, él estaba conmigo por mí

-vaya, eso es extraño ¿no? – en ese momento la rubia pensó en Darien, y en que no podía controlarlo – "será que por eso no puedo controlar a Darien" – pensó llevando su mente lejos del bar, mientras eran observados por los chicos siniestros

-ahí esta Serena – dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la mesa de las chicas

-veo que sigue igual de hermosa – respondía Diamante lamiendo sus labios, por un momento Serena sintió la presencia de algunos vampiros en el bar

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – le preguntó Lita al notar lo inquieta que se ponía observando a todos lados

-nada, solo me pareció sentir otros vampiros, pero, no sé, se desvanecieron - miró a donde estaban los chicos pero ya se habían ido

-que raro, hace mucho que somos los únicos vampiros del área – respondió Lita siguiendo la mirada de la rubia

-será mejor irnos –dijo levantándose algo preocupada, Lita llamó a los demás mientras se dirigían a la salida

A la mañana siguiente en el templo el señor Hino leía el periódico degustando una taza de café en el salón principal, parecía estar buscando algo en específico – aquí esta – susurro para el mismo

_EXTRAÑOS ATAQUES EN LA CIUDAD: Nuevamente la pasada noche se descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, la cual presentaba múltiples mutilaciones, aun no se ha determinado el tipo de arma, pero se sabe que es arma blanca, muy delgada, con esta ya son 3 las personas que presentan el mismo patrón, la policía esta empezando a sospechar de un asesino en serie, pero las investigaciones no han avanzado mucho…_

-de seguro son esos monstros – dijo algo irritado mientras azotaba su taza vacía sobre la mesa, la cual casi se rompe por el impacto

-¿Qué pasa señor Hino? – preguntó Darien entrando al salón – ¿malas noticas? - se sentó frente al anciano

-las peores hijo – quito sus ojos del periódico para mirar al pelinegro – hubo otro ataque de esos engendros – suspiro con preocupación

-¡Nick? – su voz detonaba el terror por pensar que podría tratarse de su amigo

-no – respondió – encontraron a una chica, mutilada, no saben cual fue el arma, aunque tu y yo sabemos que sus colmillos son letales – señalo sus dientes

-"que estraño" – pensaba el pelinegro – "aunque Serena tenga esa naturaleza algo en mi interior me dice que ella no fue, tampoco sus amigas"

-en que piensas Darien – el señor Hino lo saco de sus pensamientos

-solo pienso como patrullar hoy en la noche – contesto rápidamente para no dar explicaciones que ni él entendía – pero iré a entrenar un rato – se levantó y se dirigió al estudio

La rutina de entrenamiento de Darien era variada iba desde las artes marciales y el combate, entrenamiento con armas, tácticas militares de intromisión y rescate, también algo de meditación y tae-chi, pero hoy no estaba de humor para hacer mucho así que solo hizo una hora de karate, y después opto por la meditación, se coloco en el suelo en posición de flor de loto, realizo sus respiraciones, su mente lo iba llevando a un estado de concentración en el que podía olvidar todo, normalmente eso funcionaba así, pero en esta ocasión su mente se fue desviando a unos ojos azules como una mañana de sol, hermosos, que lo miraban con algún sentimiento que no sabría definir, un cabello rubio largo y sedoso, esos labios que había probado, y que sabían dulces, que lo invitaban a no dejar de besarlos nunca, a un cuerpo tentador, que despertaba sus más bajas pasiones, su mente lo fue llevando a una fantasía en la que podía sentir como besaba a ese ángel o demonio que lo confundía, podía sentir entre sus brazos su cuerpo pequeño, en apariencia frágil, pero que sabía bien era muy fuerte, podía escuchar como suspiraba ella a cada caricia que él le proporcionaba, su mente le estaba jugando una broma, podía ver el perfecto cuerpo de ella, desnudo, totalmente expuesta, pudo acariciar su suave piel, sin pensarlo se lanzo a lamer y chupar sus senos, con desesperación, temiendo que la fantasía acabara, después de atenderlos se fue directo a su centro, lo devoro como si de eso dependiera su vida, los gemidos de la rubia se hacían más fuertes, hasta que la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo, la mirada de la rubia estaba llena de deseo, estaba listo para penetrarla podía sentir su entrada húmeda y lista para recibirlo, cuando sintió que algo lo sacudía, haciéndolo volver a la realidad de improviso, y una voz que en ese momento le resulto molesta y desagradable lo llamaba

-Darien – gritaba cerca de su oído la persona que lo había sacado de su 'meditación'

-¿Qué quieres Ann? – Respondía irritado y molesto – sabes que detesto que me interrumpan en mis meditaciones

-lo siento – respondió algo apenada – pero el señor Hino quiere verte

-enseguida voy – respondió cortante y mirando a la chica esperando a que se fuera, una vez que salió se tiro en el suelo y suspiro – Serena – se miro las manos, y toco sus labios, podía casi recordar las sensaciones su olor, su sabor, su piel, volvió a suspirar, algo dentro de él le pedía, casi le suplicaba que tratara de cumplir la fantasía – quizá eso sea – lo dijo como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro – es atracción sexual – se dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – pero… como puedo hacer para estar con ella – pensaba tratando de encontrar una solución, pero recordó que el señor Hino lo estaba esperando y se levanto rápidamente para ir a su encuentro

En el departamento de las chicas Rei se despertaba en brazos de Nick, se sentía feliz y completa, algo que ni aun siendo humana había sentido, suspiro y se removió en los brazos de Nick quien empezó a despertarse, ella reaccionó y se levanto rápidamente acabando de despertar al castaño

-¿dormiste bien? – Pregunto el chico aun adormilado y estirándose, al no obtener respuesta se enderezo para mirarla bien -¿estas bien? – se notaba preocupado

-claro que no estoy bien – gritó Rei algo ofuscada y tratando de cubrirse con una bata - ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, debería matarte – dijo en tono de amenaza

-no lo harás – dijo divertido, ella se giro a verlo extrañada por su comentario

-claro que lo haré – se lanzo a el quedando encima, coloco sus manos en el cuello de él pero no apretó, se perdió en la dulce mirada del chico

-si me hubieras querido matar lo habrías hecho en el callejón anoche, y no ahora – aseguro con mucha confianza y mucha razón, acaricio la mejilla de Rei y ella solo cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de improviso, una visión llegaba a ella, veía a Nick, sonriéndole y cuando se fijaba mejor en su sonrisa pudo ver claramente sus colmillos de vampiro – Rei – la llamó suavemente regresándola a la realidad – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó extrañado y preocupado

-¿Qué tan confiables son tus cartas? – respondió con una pregunta y poniéndose de pie

-pues cuando me hablan son cien por ciento confiables – se puso serio – pero no siempre lo hacen

-podemos probar – ella confiaba en sus visiones, pero también sabía que había otras maneras de ver el futuro y en especifico sentía que podía confiar en lo que él le dijera

Nick se levanto y se colocó su pantalón y saco un juego de cartas de los arcanos antiguos, se hincó en la cama, tomo las cartas entre sus manos y las coloco como si rezara -¿Qué quieres saber? – cerro los ojos y coloco las cartas boca abajo sobre la cama, ella permanecía en silencio, hasta que Nick abrió los ojos y la miró

-¿lo debo hacer? ,"¿te debo convertir?" – él volvió a cerrar los ojos y murmuro algo, con los ojos cerrados fue barajando las cartas, hasta que se detuvo, saco la carta y la volteo, hizo lo mismo dos veces más, dejo las cartas y abrió los ojos, miro las que estaban bocarriba y sonrió muy contento -¿Qué pasa? – su voz denotaba nerviosismo

-las cartas dicen – se levanto para colocarse junto a ella quien se había quedado al pie de la cama – que sí – la abrazó y ella lo miro sorprendida – que me conviertas en tu compañero – antes de que dijera algo él la besó apasionadamente

-¿eso quieres? – la mirada de ella era entre temerosa y emocionada

-claro que eso quiero – la volvió a besar como para convencerla de que ese era su deseo – anda no tengas miedo – la estrecho fuertemente, para luego dejarle un chupetón en el cuello – al fin que la tendencia vampírica ya la tengo – bromeo, Rei aun estaba confundida, sorprendida y hasta emocionada, lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó a la orilla de la cama

-nunca he hecho esto – titubeo la pelinegra

-lo harás bien – la alentó Nick, ladeo la cabeza para dejarle mejor acceso, ella se hinco en la cama a sus espaldas, le tomó una mano y algo temerosa le enterró los colmillos en la yugular, bebió su sangre apretando el amarre de sus manos, temblaba, mientras él se fue desmayando poco a poco, sin oponer ninguna resistencia, después con su uña rasgo su muñeca, y se la colocó en los labios, el después de un momento empezó a saborear la sangre, chupó por un rato y luego salto enloquecido, como si hubieran despertado a una fiera salvaje, se movía de manera violenta, empezó a lanzar muebles y a gritar, la pelinegra por un momento se asusto

-calma Nick – suplico la chica, él se giro a mirarla, ella no se había movido de la cama, la miro largo rato, como procesando alguna información, ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que haría el chico, de improviso le saltó encima y quedo sobre ella aprisionándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo - ¿Nick? – Rei buscaba en sus ojos el brillo dulce del castaño, pero más que ternura había amor, y lujuria y pasión y furia - ¿Nick? – volvió a llamarlo y toco suavemente sus mejillas, el cerro los ojos por un momento y la beso de manera arrebatada, pero poco a poco fue bajando la intensidad hasta llegar a un beso tierno

-Rei, ¿estás bien? – afuera del cuarto Serena tocaba la puerta con desesperación – Rei, responde o Lita y Andrew tirarán la puerta – la pelinegra alejó a Nick para levantarse se cubrió con su bata y se acerco a la puerta - ¿todo bien? – preguntó Serena mirándola con trabajos porque no abrió por completo la puerta

-si amiga, en la noche les platico, por ahora estoy ocupada – y le lanzó una mirada entre pícara y feliz – Serena intuyo que su amiga estaría disfrutando aun del castaño, por lo que le sonrió de manera cómplice

-entiendo, más tarde platicamos – y se alejo, Rei cerró la puerta, recargo la espalda en ella, cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviada, en lo que acababa su suspiro sintió los labios de Nick sobre los suyos, besando con mucho amor

-discúlpame Rei – agacho la mirada apenado – no quería ponerme tan violento – se rasco la cabeza y camino a la cama, se sentó en la orilla con los hombros caídos y mirando a la chica con vergüenza, ella camino hasta colocarse frente a él, su mirada no reflejaba emociones, se detuvo y le propino una muy fuerte cachetada que lo tiro al suelo

-me asustaste tanto – se hinco frente a él, y lo beso amorosamente, mientras le iba quitando el pantalón, una vez que lo hizo se lanzo a devorar su miembro que empezaba a reaccionar, no espero mucho y colocándose a horcajadas sobre en lo fue introduciendo en ella de manera precipitada, se movió rápidamente alcanzando el clímax de manera rápida que también era aun más fuerte para ambos que los de la noche anterior, en ese momento Nick le enterró los colmillos a Rei y chupo algo de su sangre mientras ella le arañaba la espalda, después de sucumbir a la pasión Rei recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Nick y suspiró

-ves que no fue un error convertirme – le susurró feliz, de pronto Rei tuvo una visión, veía a Serena, en la cama con el cazador de pelo negro, parecían haber estado juntos, abrazados y felices, pero luego la imagen cambia, y se ve a Darien en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y a su lado Serena, también cubierta de sangre pero mirándolo asustada y sufriendo por verlo así, ella gritaba "Darien, despierta… no me dejes", lloraba desesperadamente, y Rei podía sentir el sufrimiento de su amigo

-Darien – susurró Rei también asustada y casi a punto de llorar, Nick la miro entre extrañado, celoso y preocupado de que ella lo mencionara en ese tono.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

-me llamaba señor Hino – preguntó Darien entrando al salón donde se reunían a formular sus estrategias de vigilancia, el señor Hino estaba con Ann, esperando al pelinegro tomando una taza de té

-sí hijo, siéntate – le indico con la mano el sillón frente a él – bueno he estado pensando que por ahora tendrás que hacer solo tus rondas nocturnas

-pero señor Hino – replicó Ann – es muy peligroso, tengo que ayudarlo

-no Ann, por ahora no – le explicaba tranquilamente – necesito que redobles tus entrenamientos, por si es necesario que lo apoyes, pero no me puedo arriesgar a … -guardo silencio y todos se pusieron tristes

-pero tampoco Darien debería ir solo – insistió la castaña

-confío en él – respondió en anciano ya un poco molesto – créeme Darien tiene mucha experiencia y entrenamiento – Darien permanecía en silencio escuchando y pensando en la rubia

-bien – suspiro resignada la chica

-bueno, deja te cuento sobre el origen de los vampiros – se aclaró la garganta – se han escrito muchas historias de cómo surgieron estos demonios, pero, lo que en realidad paso fue que Dios había creado a Adán a su imagen y semejanza usando barro y lo dejo en el paraíso, pero Adán se sentía triste porque todos los animales del reino tenían pareja menos él, así que le pidió a Dios una compañera, Dios creó a la mujer igual del barro y la llamo Lilith

-pensé que la primera mujer fue Eva – interrumpió Ann, Darien solo fingía escuchar la historia que ya conocía bien, prefería regresar a su fantasía

-es un error común porque bueno, deja te cuento, Lilith pensaba que era como Adán y que debía ser tratada con igualdad, y cuando Adán trataba de tener relaciones con ella, él siempre quería quedar arriba y ella no lo permitía, por esa misma idea de la igualdad decía que esa posición la denigraba, después de mucho pelear para que no la tratara como inferior y después de una fuerte pelea Lilith pronuncio el nombre prohibido de Dios, al pronunciarlo le salieron alas y salió del paraíso para refugiarse en las montañas más alejadas cerca del mar donde vivían los demonios que fueron exiliados por Dios, se quedo con ellos y fornico con ellos por mucho tiempo teniendo mas descendientes demonios, Adán de nuevo se quedo solo y Dios mando a dos de sus ángeles para que trajeran de vuelta a Lilith y cumpliera con su papel de compañera, pero ella se negó, los ángeles la amenazaron con matar a sus descendientes todos los días hasta que decidiera regresar, pero en vez de esto a cada descendientes que ellos mataban ella iba a mataba a los niños de las aldeas, además de que en ella surgió una sed de sangre, que era lo único que la conservaba con vida, al pronunciar el nombre de Dios se condenó a la inmortalidad pero tendría que mantenerse de sangre para conservarla, cosa que a ella no le molesto, después de beber la sangre de los humanos podía convertirlos o eliminarlos, y fue asi como conforme el paso de los años fueron surgiendo los vampiros que se alimentan de la sangre, y casi desde que ellos surgieron, nosotros los cazadores nos hemos dado a la tarea de exterminar a esa descendencia maldita – Darien no pudo dejar de pensar en que Serena era una de esos engendros pero estaba convencido de que después de saciar su lujuria podría entonces enfocarse en su misión y exterminarla

-que interesante – Ann estaba admirada con la historia - ¿y cómo entre Eva en la historia? – preguntó con curiosidad

-como Adán quedó solo, Dios decidió tomar una de sus costillas y crear a una mujer, y de ahí viene Eva, quien no tenia esas ideas de igualdad y fue sumisa, hay quienes dicen que quien tentó a Eva con la manzana no fue otra más que Lilith, pero eso sí que es un rumor – Ann quedo impresionada por la historia, y Darien seguía en sus divagaciones

-bien, ahora Darien – el susodicho se sobre salto – vamos a ver una estrategia de vigilancia

-si señor Hino –

-bien, yo voy a entrenar un rato – Ann salió del salón y dejo a los dos hombres conversando

En el cuarto de Rei, Nick estaba sorprendido por escuchar el nombre de su amigo y no pudo evitar levantarse de golpe tirando a Rei al suelo y sacándola de su trance

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañada

-tu dime – el tono de voz de Nick era de total molestia, Rei lo miró extrañada – como puedes nombrar a otro después de hacer el amor conmigo – grito furioso

-¿de qué estás hablando? – grito ella totalmente confundida

-no finjas – empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto como fiera enjaulada, la chica se harto de verlo dar vueltas y lo empujo haciéndolo caer

-ya déjate de tonterías y explícate – grito colérica

-como después de estar conmigo suspiras y dices 'Darien' – fingió la voz femenina al pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, en ese momento Rei recordó su visión y sonrió feliz por darse cuenta de los celos de su pareja – y encima te burlas de mí – gritó acercándose a la pared para recargar la espalda

-¿me dejas explicarte? – la voz de Rei era pausada y tranquila, como queriendo aplacar a la fiera, su mirada era tierna, Nick solo levantó los hombros, ella se sentó a su lado en la misma posición que él – bueno tendré que explicarte desde que era humana – suspiro – en resumen yo era hija de un político importante, hace algunos muchos años, bueno, desde pequeña tuve la habilidad algo burda de ver el futuro, eran pequeños fragmentos o como fotografías, que cuando pasaban entendía a que se referían, pero no me ocurría seguido, hasta hoy no he sabido bien que las dispara, aunque ahora siendo vampiro he mejorado mucho, ahora veo fragmentos como pedazos de una película, bueno, la cosa es que hace un momento tuve una visión, justo después de hacer el amor contigo – tomó la mano de Nick y este se giró a mirarla

-¿Darien? – Preguntó temeroso, ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-aun no estoy segura, es muy confusa la visión – brevemente le fue explicando la visión que tuvo momentos antes y también le conto la visión que tuvo cuando conversaba con su amiga la otra noche, él escuchaba atento y algo preocupado por su amigo

-si que es extraño – miró las cartas que aun estaban sobre la cama - ¿quieres que les pregunte? – Rei miro a la cama también, y sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, se levantaron, Nick tomo las cartas y realizó el mismo ritual de antes, pero al pasar las cartas no se detenía en ninguna, hizo una mueca como tratando de concentrarse

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la pelinegra contrariada por la expresión del castaño

-no puedo sentir nada, quizá ahora no quieren decirme nada, si quieres lo intentamos mas tarde – dejo las cartas en el buró de noche y extendió la mano a Rei para que se acomodara con el en la cama – por ahora quiero sentirte cerca – se abrazaron y se fueron perdiendo en brazos de Morfeo

En su habitación Ann meditaba un plan – tienes que ser mío Darien, tengo que hacer algo para que estés conmigo – buscaba entre sus cajones alguna ropa en especifico – esto me servirá – decía al tiempo que observaba una prenda, su mirada era algo malévola – esta noche no te me escapas – sonrió y continuo coordinando su plan

Esa noche las chicas decidieron salir al bar todas, en la sala estaban Serena, Lita con Andrew, Mina y Amy, solo esperaban a que su amiga Rei saliera, pero todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ella no salía sola de su habitación

-Rei – empezó Serena ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos? – pregunto de manera pícara ya que la mirada de su amiga era de total felicidad, y si alguien la conocía mejor que nadie era ella y sabía que al fin sería feliz

-chicas, Andrew, quiero que conozcan a Nick, mi pareja

-Nick, ellas son mis amigas Amy, Mina Serena, Lita y su pareja Andrew – cada uno iba asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo

-mucho gusto chicos – saludo alzando la mano

-bueno Rei, vamos a ir al Cristal Moon, pero no sé si quieran venir con nosotros – explico Amy

-¿tú qué dices? – le preguntó al castaño – vamos ¿sí? – la pelinegra hizo un puchero que le pareció gracioso a todos los presentes

-por mi encantado – sonrío el castaño para luego besar el tope de la cabeza de su novia, y todos muy animados y conversando salieron, cuando iban caminando Rei decidió utilizar una ruta alterna con Nick, quería tener un poco de tiempo a solas, los demás siguieron su camino normal quedando en verse en el antro, cuando iban casi a llegar al bar, vieron a Darien en un callejón

-hay que eliminarlo – dijo Andrew con cierta molestia

-no Andrew – lo detuvo Serena – dejen que yo lo arregle

-pero Serena – Amy intento llevársela al bar

-por favor chicos, no pasa nada – ellos siguieron al bar y Serena se acercó a él – es que quieres morir – le pregunto al pelinegro colocándose en posición de ataque

-no – respondió él – solo quiero acabar contigo y tus amigos, no les perdonaré que hayan lastimado a mi amigo – Serena sonrió burlonamente, él le intento dar un golpe que ella sin problema esquivo – no te burles -

-no lo hago – volvió a sonreír luego le lanzo una patada que le saco el aire, aunque la patada no iba con la fuerza que bien podría haber utilizado, iniciaron una batalla, pero solo se esquivaban mutuamente, en un movimiento ambos entraron por la ventana de un edificio abandonado, cayeron al suelo, pero por un instante ella sintió que él trataba de protegerla por como la abrazo, en el suelo, abrazados él arriba de ella, Darien no se pudo resistir y la beso, recordaba su fantasía y quería ver si podía cumplirla, ella no oponía resistencia pero se mantenía inmóvil dejándolo actuar, podía sentir sus masculinas manos recorriendo su costado, sus senos, su cadera, el beso era desesperado, posesivo y lujurioso y la voluntad de la rubia se perdió fuera del edificio, él fue bajando sus besos a su cuello, y pudo aspirar su aroma, la ropa le empezó a estorbar y le fue subiendo la playera para tener mejor acceso a su piel, era suave, pero mejor que en la fantasía, podía escuchar sus gemidos, ella no pensaba, no coordinaba, solo sentía y le encantaban esas sensaciones, como descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y más en su vientre que ansiaba sentirlo dentro de ella, desabrocho su pantalón ajustado, y un gemido mas alto salió de la femenina garganta, sonando como música para sus oídos, introdujo su mano y alcanzo a tocar su centro, ella enredo sus dedos en el varonil cabello

-Serena – se escucharon gritos por el callejón, eran Andrew y Lita que la estaban buscando, bruscamente lo alejo de ella, ambos con la respiración entrecortada se miraron unos segundos y ella salió corriendo sin decir nada, el se quedo un momento controlándose, su anatomía había reaccionado como nunca antes, había estado con otras mujeres pero ninguna le había hecho sentirse así como se había sentido con Serena, creía que no aguantaría tocarla más sin que se hubiera corrido en los pantalones, después de un momento más de controlarse salió del edificio, y se dirigió al bar, pudo ver a la rubia entrando con sus amigos, una vez que la perdió de vista se regreso al templo

-¿Qué paso Serena? – Mina abrazaba a su amiga en cuento se acerco a la mesa

-nada – sonrió de manera fingida, pero al parecer nadie lo notó – ese cazador me está cansando, no he querido matarlo porque… bueno, saben que no somos asesinos – los miro a todos – pero ya me está cansando, "pero que manera de hacerme vibrar" – tuvo que mentir para dejarlos tranquilos, al poco rato llegó la reciente pareja, les contaron lo que había pasado, pero Nick mantenía sus reservas y Rei se quedo preocupada, ella conocía a su amiga y sabia que eso era amor y no odio – chicos, me estoy aburriendo, me voy a casa – les dijo a sus amigos y salió del bar antes que alguien la detuviera, mientras Rei los convencía de que la dejaran ir sola, no había tenido una visión, pero pensó que sería mejor que se fuera a descansar, pero la rubia tenía otros planes, y no tomó rumbo a su casa, si no al templo – "quizá después de jugar contigo pueda devorarte" – , en parte siguiendo el aroma del pelinegro y en parte porque estaba segura que ahí lo encontraría, y no se equivoco, con sigilo llego hasta la habitación del chico, y entro por la puerta, en silencio la cerró y le puso seguro, el chico estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero su entrenamiento era casi sobrenatural

-¿Qué quieres Ann? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados sin notar quien había entrado, Serena no dijo nada algo molesta porque creyera que era otra persona, al no obtener respuesta el chico levanto un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a la rubia parada en su cuarto mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido y los puños cerrados, un impulso de quien sabe donde, que no era infundido por la chica obligo a Darien a levantarse a acortar la distancia entre ellos y a lanzarse a devorar los labios de la rubia, ella trató de alejarse, pero su fuerza y su voluntad una vez más las había perdido en algún lugar del camino, lentamente fue dejándose vencer por el beso, y ella ahora no solo le daba permiso al chico sino que también tomaba iniciativa, enredo sus brazos en el musculoso cuello y hasta se puso de puntas para quedar mejor, la diferencia de alturas era notoria, al levantarse un poco las caderas de amos se rozaron de manera sensual y eso los hizo gemir por lo bajo, estaban más que deseosos por terminar lo que empezaron, al beso se unieron las manos de él que de nuevo la recorrían, de sus hombros a su espalda para bajar a su trasero y apretarlo deleitándose con sus formas

-Darien – se escucho la molesta voz de alguien fuera del cuarto del pelinegro, quien además tocaba la puerta con insistencia – Darien, abre necesito hablar contigo – suplico la voz, Darien suspiro resignado y colocó su frente sobre la de la rubia

-por favor, espérame en el baño – la miro directo a los ojos, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, deshicieron el abrazo y ella camino al baño, pero el agarre del chico la detuvo, la giro – pero por favor no te vayas – suplico, ella no dijo nada pero sonrió, como para decirle que no lo haría, se aliso las ropas antes de abrir la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo irritado cuando abrió, se quedo en la puerta para atenderla desde afuera, pero ella se lanzo a besarlo, se colgó de su cuello como una lapa humana, el trataba de soltarse de su agarre - ¿Qué te pasa Ann?, suéltame

-Darien, no me rechaces, te amo, por favor, hazme tuya – rogaba sobre los labios del chico, pegando su cuerpo al de él, sin que se diera cuenta lo iba empujando dentro de la habitación – ohh, Darien tu me deseas, yo se que sí, no me rechaces – de un movimiento lo lanzo a la cama, y empezó a quitarse el camisón transparente que ella traía, bajo el cual iba completamente desnuda

-Ann, déjate de cosas, no juegues con eso – rápidamente y aprovechando que se estaba quitando la ropa se levanto de la cama tomo a la chica del brazo y a jalones la saco de su habitación – por Dios Ann, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – de un movimiento algo brusco la sacó de su cuarto – no me molestes – le dijo desde dentro, ella toco fuertemente la puerta varias veces, pero al poco rato se canso y se fue a su recamara, Serena salió del baño dando un portazo a la puerta

-para eso querías que me quedara – grito furiosa – yo no sé qué hago aquí – la puerta del baño se cerro de golpe y sin que nada la hubiera movido – porque no te quedas con ella, es obvio que les estorbo – ella iba a salir por la ventana, pero él la detuvo y la giró para mirarla a los ojos

-oye, no tienes derecho a ponerte así, después de cómo te la estabas pasando tan bien con el rubio del otro día

-eso que tiene que ver, yo juego con mi comida como se me da la gana – grito colérica, soltando el agarre y dándole una cachetada, él la fue empujando de los hombros hasta acorralarla contra la pared – oye idiota suéltame – trató de empujarlo, pero siempre que estaba cerca de él evitaba usar toda su fuerza, además que él también era bastante fuerte

-con que te gusta jugar eh – sin darle tiempo a responder la beso, desesperadamente, y restregó su miembro sobre su vientre bajo, ella gimió – te gusta ¿cierto? – restregaba mas su miembro, rápidamente le quito la playera y se lanzo a devorar sus senos, de manera febril y hasta ruda, ella solo podía jalar el cabello del chico y gemir más alto – eres tan hermosa – murmuro más para él olvidando que ella podía fácilmente escucharlo, aunque ella no dijo nada, de otro rápido movimiento le quito el pantalón y su tanga se hinco para ayudarla a deshacerse de ellos, para luego lanzarlos junto a la playera, desde esa posición se dedico a besar, chupar y lamer, primero su clítoris y luego su centro, los movimientos del pelinegro eran rápidos, candentes, fuertes, ella solo podía gemir y suspirar, no podía ni articular media letra, él con solo escucharla, probar su sabor y sentirla vibrar ante sus caricias estaba ya listo para enterrarse en ella, y temiendo que pasara como en su fantasía o que alguien los interrumpiera se deshizo de sus ropas rápidamente poniéndose de pie, casi se las quería arrancar, una vez desnudo, tomo las piernas de la rubia, y de un movimiento la levanto poniéndola contra la pared ella se colgó de su cuello, la beso de nuevo dejando que sintiera su sabor al tiempo que la penetraba de manera ruda, ella tuvo que cortar el beso para gritar de placer y mirarlo con deseo, la mirada de ambos era de total deseo y lujuria, se fueron moviendo de manera sincrona, sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas a cada embestida para explotar en un orgasmo violento, mientras los gritos de ambos inundaban toda la habitación, lentamente la fue depositando al suelo, ella de un movimiento lo tiro contra el suelo

-este juego me encanta – decía al tiempo que se hincaba a su lado – pero tengo que probarte – sin más preámbulos metió el miembro de Darien a su boca y lo empezó a chupar hasta conseguir que endureciera – insisto que tienes buen equipo – se montó sobre él y lo beso, incluso le mordió el labio, el solo gemía de placer, lo acomodo y de un movimiento se sentó sobre su miembro enterrándolo en su centro, envolviéndolo completamente, y se fue moviendo de arriba abajo sintiendo toda su longitud, el por su parte masajeaba salvajemente sus senos, mientras ella le enterraba las uñas en el pecho, hasta que llegaron a otro potente y fogoso orgasmo después del cual ella se desplomo sobre su fuerte pecho, y él instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos, el abrazo era fuerte pero tierno, había dulzura en ese acto, por un momento ambos permanecieron abrazados suspirando, de súbito la rubia reacciona a este abrazo como si le quemaran o torturaran sus brazos, de un brinco se levanto y corrió hacia su ropa, se vistió de prisa, él seguía tumbado en el suelo, viendo de reojo como ella se apresuraba y salía por la ventana del cuarto, el chico pensaba que después de este encuentro podría dejar de pensar en ella y dedicarse a su misión que era eliminarla, mientras la rubia, creyó que después de haber estado con él podría eliminarlo y hasta alimentarse de él, como en un principio había planeado, pero no contaba con que una traicionera lagrima rodara por su mejilla – "porque me pongo así" – se preguntó mientras sentía algo en su corazón que no latía pero que irónicamente dolía

-"porque me siento tan extraño" – pensaba el pelinegro recogiendo su ropa del suelo, él sintió un vacio en su pecho, que no entendía, se metió a la ducha el agua calo en sus arañazos y hasta ese momento fue consciente de ellos, los toco y una sonrisa asomo en sus labios, suspiro y siguió su baño caliente, su cuerpo se relajo y después se fue a su cama a dormir pero sin dejar de sentir ese hueco en su pecho

* * *

**Hola chicas, gracias por los rw, espero que les gusten mis dos capitulos**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Angel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

La rubia llego a su casa, por suerte no había nadie, se tiró en el sillón y sin comprender del todo la sensación lloro desconsoladamente, -"porque me duele" - se preguntaba una y otra vez, recordó como Darien le dijo que era hermosa y como la abrazó después de esa salvaje sesión de sexo, podía sentir la ternura en ese abrazo, no podía contener las lágrimas y por más que lo negara, estar con él en lugar de ayudarla a sacarlo de su cabeza lo había metido más en su corazón, aunque renegara mil veces de ello

-Serena – susurro Amy a su lado, no la había sentido llegar ni acercarse, ni nada, su mente estaba saturada de Darien y sus poderes aturdidos - ¿qué pasa amiga? - pregunto la peliazul preocupada

-nada Amy – la rubia se limpió las lágrimas – solo estoy algo sensible – de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar algo – Amy tú has leído mucho, eres muy inteligente – su amiga se ruborizo – quiero preguntarte algo

-dime Sere – sonrió

-porque hay humanos que no pueden ser controlados por vampiros – Amy la miro extrañada – bueno, supón que un vampiro puede controlar a un humano, pero otro vampiro no puede controlar al mismo humano

-a ver Serena, me estas tratando de decir que un humano no cayó ante tu poder – preguntó contrariada, la rubia negó con la cabeza

-no Amy, lo que pasa es que Lita me contó que no pudo dominar a Andrew con su poder mental, aunque sabemos que Lita no es muy fuerte en ese aspecto

-bueno, en eso tienes razón, lo curioso es que esta noche Rei nos contaba lo mismo – Serena miro a su amiga aún más asustada – dijo que ella no dominó a Nick, que cuando lo sacamos del callejón fue Lita la que uso su poder

-a eso me refiero Amy – pero obviamente lo había preguntado por Darien, esa situación la extrañaba más

-pues no lo sé Serena, mañana en la mañana iré a la biblioteca pública, sé que tienen una gran variedad de libros sobre esoterismo, además que sus computadoras están conectadas a una base de datos impresionante con información de todo el mundo – señaló emocionada y la rubia solo rodo los ojos, ambas chicas se despidieron y se fueron a dormir

mientras en el templo la castaña hacia rabietas y aventaba todo lo que estaba en su habitación -maldita sea – gritaba una y otra vez – falle, falle – estaba furiosa - ¿porque Darien me rechaza?, será que habrá otra, si eso debe ser, cuando averigüe quien es la ramera esa – destilaba veneno imaginando a su rival – ella no me lo quitará, Darien es mío y solo mío, solo por él estoy aquí, con lo que detesto este lugar, y al señor Hino, no lo soporto, dando órdenes y sintiéndose mi padre o algo así, por suerte Nicolás está muerto – una sonrisa malévola ilumino el rostro de la chica, y sus ojos brillaban con crueldad

La luz de la mañana iluminaba pálidamente la ciudad, todo estaba en calma, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, los humanos estaban algunos despertando a sus actividades, otros apenas regresaban de una noche de juerga, mientras que otros aun seguían durmiendo, como el pelinegro, pero sus sueños no eran placenteros su rostro contrariado lo demostraba

_Flashback – sueño _

_Un joven pelinegro de unos 15 o 16 años se encontraba en el jardín de su casa leyendo, casi anochecía, y sentía el fresco aire de la tarde, cerro sus ojos un momento pensando en que pronto terminaría la escuela, pensaba que carrera elegiría, doctor, quizá, como su padre, cuando un grito proveniente de la casa lo saco de su ensoñación, era la voz de su madre que se desgarraba de miedo, corrió rápidamente al interior de la casa_

_-¿qué pasa? - pregunto el chico a su madre, que estaba parada en la sala, mirando con terror a dos personas frente a ella - ¿quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto desafiante, mientras esas personas lo miraban con burla, eran un hombre y un mujer, la cual soltó una carcajada estruendosa_

_-el chico es valiente Ante – no podía evitar seguir riendo era una mujer de voluptuosas curvas, cabellera verde_

_-así es pequeña – el hombre, peliplateado y de mirada malévola camino un poco hacia el chico, cuando se movió dejo al descubierto un cuerpo tumbado en suelo, era su padre, boca arriba con los ojos abiertos pero inerte, su cuerpo estaba mutilado, desgarrado y cubierto de sangre _

_-papa – grito el chico y quiso correr hacia su padre, el cual no se movía, al dar dos pasos sintió que su cuerpo era sostenido por una fuerza invisible, quiso caminar pero no pudo, se esforzó en avanzar y dio un paso_

_-vaya – sonrió el hombre – el muchacho es fuerte – el chico luchaba por moverse, pero no podía – creo que será divertido ver como pelea mientras me alimento – se acercó a la madre del chico – de tan exquisita mujer – la mujer por su parte no se movía, el terror en sus ojos era lo único que denotaba lo consiente que estaba de todo, ni siquiera podía gritar, solo las lágrimas atravesaban su rostro como un caudal, como su única liberación – Esmeralda – le hablo a su acompañante – asegúrate que el chico no pierda detalle_

_-de acuerdo amor – la fuerza que sostenía al chico lo fue obligando a moverse, casi arrastrándolo, de modo que la imagen de esos extraños sujetos y su aterrorizada madre quedaba muy clara, sin moverse, las ropas de su madre fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo, dejándola expuesta, el platinado sin perder tiempo tomo una pierna de la mujer y la levanto, lo suficiente para tener acceso a su parte más íntima, sin reparos, introdujo dos dedos en ella, la mujer solo podía llorar más y más sin que los gritos pudieran ser liberados de su garganta por que se quedaban estrangulados en ella_

_-grita – ordeno el hombre, y en automático la habitación se llenó de los desgarradores gritos de la mujer, era miedo, combinado con un desagradable placer lo que impulsaban esos gritos, de otro movimiento el platinado cambio sus dedos por su miembro, enterrándose en ella, una, dos, tres veces, mientras el dolor, la rabia y la frustración se mezclaban en sus gritos_

_-basta, basta – suplicaba el chico, sintiendo rabia e impotencia, queriendo luchar contra la fuerza que lo sostenía, pero no podía, solo podía removerse un poco, pero nada más, la mujer antes de que contra su voluntad su cuerpo llegara al clímax, dos pares de colmillos se abalanzaron a su cuello, enterrándose en su frágil piel, el dolor era aún peor de lo que había sentido, ambos monstruos se estaban alimentando de ella, de la manera más vil, mientras la mujer poco a poco se apagaba, moría, incapaz de haberse podido defender, temerosa del destino que a su pobre hijo le deparaba_

_-Darien – un susurro salía de la mujer – te amo...hijo, lucha – fue su último mensaje mientras se le iba la vida en un último suspiro_

_-mama, mama – gritaba y lloraba el muchacho consiente que la había perdido sin poder hacer nada, pero su última petición, lucha, desato en un su interior una fuerza que ni el entendía, pero que lo inundaba, lo llenaba como un fuego abrazador, su cuerpo poco a poco logró con trabajos librarse de esa fuerza invisible_

_-Diamante – hablo la mujer, sorprendida por ver al chico, librarse de sus poderes, el hombre soltó a la mujer como si se tratara de un trapo, y puso toda su atención y poder en el chico, quien se resistía con todo su corazón y su alma a esa fuerza, quizá era una batalla perdida, pero tenía que intentar, tenía que luchar, la mujer intervino, haciendo el poder más fuerte, se acercó al chico, y se lamio los labios que aun tenían impregnada la sangre materna – será delicioso devorar a este chico, tanta fuerza en el me excita_

_-disfruta pequeña – decía el hombre mientras obligaba al chico a arrodillarse, después de oponer resistencia y algo fatigado el chico terminó arrodillado, la mujer se hinco a su lado, y lo acaricio tratando de incitarlo, pero no lo logro, la mente del chico estaba en blanco, nublada por la rabia, quiso besar sus labios, pudo oler la sangre de su madre y su resistencia se volvía más fuerte, en ese momento dos hombres entraron, desconcentrando a los asesinos – cazadores – el chico cayó al suelo, librado de ese poder, no entendía lo que pasaba frente a él los recién llegados peleaban con los asesinos, alguien se acercó a él_

_-salgamos de aquí – dijo un anciano – vamos hijo, ya has visto suficiente_

_Fin flashback – sueño_

-mama, mama – lloraba el pelinegro, todo sudoroso, temblaba y sufría mientras se iba despertando de su sueño, su recuerdo, su tormento, lo que desde ese momento se convirtió en su razón de ser quien era, de enfrentar a esos demonios hasta el último aliento que tuviera, desde ese día y con la ayuda del señor Hino, se volvió cazador, desarrollo su cuerpo y su mente, luchando contra ellos, esos monstruos que le arrebataron a su familia

En la biblioteca central el movimiento de estudiantes era tranquilo, casi nadie la visitaba, gracias a Internet, el edificio era casi un adorno

-buenos días -saludaba Amy a la recepcionista de la biblioteca – me podría indicar donde encuentro la sección de Esoterismo – pregunto con toda la propiedad y respeto que el lugar merecía

La mujer miro a Amy como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, o un ojo en la frente, pero no dijo nada al respecto – segundo piso, sección norte – respondió sin mucho afán

-gracias – respondió la peliazul y emprendió el camino, estuvo un rato leyendo entre los pasillos – arcanos antiguos y su mensaje, brujas modernas, hechizos y contrahechizos, como hablar con los espíritus, magia blanca para dummes, vampiros, lo encontré – se encamino a lo largo de todos los libros del mismo tema, tomo unos cuantos tomos, pensando en cual sería la mejor opción, estaba tan embobada en los libros que no se percató que un chico literalmente la iba a atropellar, hasta que fue tarde y ambos chocaron, los libros que traían salieron volando, mientras el chico caía al suelo, y Amy era sacada de su concentración -¡te encuentras bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada hincándose frente al chico, quien al verla quedo maravillado por su belleza

-s...sí, gran-gracias, estoy bien – pero su rostro estaba pálido y contrariado, contrario a lo que decía, lucia asustado, como el que teme estarse volviendo loco

-¿te pasa algo? - inquirió la chica – no luces nada bien – empezó a tomar los libros que estaban esparcidos en el suelo, y noto que tanto los de ella como los del chico eran del mismo tema, vampiros, eso la intrigo más – vampiros – lo miro con ternura, el chico se ofendió

-no, no te burles de mi – pidió algo irritado y poniéndose de pie, para después extenderle la mano a Amy – por favor – suplico

-no me burlo – sonrió – por si no lo notaste yo también investigo el tema – el chico fue consciente de eso y se apeno

-lo siento – agacho la cabeza

-no te preocupes, pero ¿qué investigas? - tenia curiosidad

-¿crees en los vampiros? - pregunto con timidez el chico, ella solo asintió esperando que siguiera hablando, el chico movió un poco su cuello de la camisa y dejo ver unas claras marcas en su garganta, Amy se asustó, entendiendo la presencia de más vampiros en la ciudad – al parecer tuve suerte – se notaba la amargura en su voz, y saco a Amy de sus pensamientos

-ya lo creo – respondió en un suspiro

-ahora temo convertirme en uno – su temor era evidente, y Amy no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿te parece gracioso?

-disculpa – la chica se apeno – pero no tienes que preocuparte – dijo tranquilamente – no te convertirás es vampiro

-¿en verdad? - la sinceridad de la peliazul le dio confianza al chico, y ahora que la miraba bien, había caído en cuenta lo verdaderamente hermosa que era, su carita tierna, enmarcando esos ojos azules como su cabello corto, su piel blanca y su sonrisa angelical, si, había visto un ángel – soy Richard – extendió la mano

-Amy – respondió con un tímido apretón y no pude evitar sonrojarse ante el toque del chico, tierno pero firme

-¿y tú que investigas? - su curiosidad era buen pretexto para mantenerse cerca de ella

-ehh, bueno – titubeo – investigo un poco sobre el poder mental de los vampiros sobre los humanos – al chico le dio escalofrío solo de pensar en ese poder que lo había atrapado en las garras de la mujer que casi lo mata

-entiendo, déjame decirte que es una experiencia horrible – confeso

-¿qué se siente? - ahora ella quería saber

-sientes el cuerpo pesado – la vista del chico se fue al infinito – como si fuera de hierro, no puedes moverte o te mueves sin quererlo, y estas muy consiente que eso no es lo que quieres hacer, tu mente lucha pero es inevitable

-lo siento – se disculpó apenada

-no te preocupes – sonrió el chico y Amy quedo cautivada, era hermosa su sonrisa, y su rostro tan calmo y pacífico, su mirada tan dulce, de ojos castaños como su pelo, suave, al menos en apariencia, su piel blanca – aunque no hubiera importado mucho – su rostro mostró una terrible tristeza

-¿porque?

-pues porque de todos modos estoy muriendo – de nuevo miro a la nada – tengo un cáncer cerebral incurable

-qué pena – la chica toco el hombro de Richard y mariposas saltaron en su estómago y sintió tanta ternura que quiso aliviar su dolor – pero la medicina ha avanzado mucho, debe haber una solución

-no la hay, me han desahuciado – y sin querer empezó a llorar, mientras Amy no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo, después de llorar un momento se enderezo y miro con ternura a la chica – al menos he conocido a un hermoso ángel – acuno la fémina mejilla en su mano – si tan solo pudiera besarla – se decía a su mismo al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Amy, quien solo pestañeo y cerró los ojos esperando ese contacto, parecía que era ella la que estaba bajo el efecto de un poder que no la dejaba moverse, pero podía sentir la emoción y al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos chispas estallaron en su interior, esa experiencia era nueva para los dos, pero era hermosa, como si siempre la hubieran sentido, ambos se sentían flotar en las nubes, sin percatarse del todo, el beso fue acompañado del abrazo que ambos formaron, ella rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella tenía abrazada de la espalda, sintiéndose cerca, de no ser porque carraspearon a su lado, la falta de aire los hubiera separado, ambos miraron a la fuente del carraspeo, era una encargada de la biblioteca, rojos como la grana ambos chicos se separaron y tomaron los libros que se habían caído y se sentaron en una mesa de lectura, donde se quedaron callados un momento, apenados e inquietos, sintiendo ganas de seguir con lo que habían interrumpido, Amy empezó a revisar algunos de los libros que había elegido

-¿y en sí, que quieres saber? - aun nervioso por el beso el chico quería seguir conversando con ella

-pues, quiero saber porque el poder de un vampiro no afecta a un ser humano

-ahh, ¿y eso se puede?, porque leí que el poder de los vampiros es muy fuerte y nadie se resiste a él

-yo también sabía eso, pero... - prefirió quedarse callada – bueno, tengo que conocer todo antes de afirmar algo

-además de linda eres inteligente – la chica se puso roja ante este comentario pero sonrió contenta de que lo dijera – bueno, yo te ayudo a investigar – tomo algunos libros y los empezó a hojear, estuvieron varias horas leyendo y leyendo libros de vampiros, algunos eran para gusto de Amy completas mentiras, pero había otros en especial antiguos que iban muy cerca de la realidad de su origen, Richard por su parte había encontrado información muy buena y adecuada del tema

-veo que tu también eres muy inteligente – el chico se apeno por el comentario de Amy

-al parecer es lo que me provoco el tumor – bromeo con algo de humor negro

-es una pena lo de tu enfermedad – nadie mejor que Amy sabía lo que era estar destinado a morir, ya que ella misma había pasado el mismo trance, además de que algo la empujaba a querer cuidar de Richard, a querer evitarle esa pena, pensó en la posibilidad de convertirlo en vampiro como había hecho Serena con ella, pero quizá el saldría corriendo si sabía cuál era su naturaleza – me tengo que ir – se levantó y tomo un par de libros que llevaría a casa – deben estar preocupados por mí

-¿vives con tu familia? - de pronto se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado antes cosas sobre ella

-vivo con mis amigas, pero somos como hermanas, ahh y ahora dos de ellas tienen a sus parejas – completo con algo de tristeza

-ya veo – pensó hacer algo aventurado – te acompaño a casa – el chico siempre había sido muy tímido y casi nunca se animaba a hablarle a una chica linda, pero pensando en que sería poco el tiempo que tendría de vida podía por una vez animarse con Amy, además de que ella no lo miraba con lastima sino con ternura, y le había dado mucha confianza para contarle algo que nadie sabía de él

-por mi encantada – Amy por su cuenta a pesar de su naturaleza y poder era tan tímida que no se atrevía a tener mucha interacción con el sexo opuesto, ni como humana ni como vampiro, jamás usaba su poder para satisfacer sus necesidades más que las alimentarias, en comparación con las chicas que se saciaban sexualmente de sus cenas, tomaron los libros y salieron caminaron un rato - ¿no te sugirieron quimio?

-sí, pero solo me ayudaría a prolongar mi vida unos meses, pero que caso tendría si la quimio a veces es más dolorosa que el propio cáncer

-eso es muy cierto, - en verdad se sentía triste por no poder ayudarlo - ¿te hubiera gustado convertirte en vampiro? - recordó su temor cuando chocaron en el pasillo

-no es que me hubiera gustado, pero no sé, quizá en parte es el temor a morir

-te entiendo muy bien, te preguntas que hay después de la muerte, si hay cielo o infierno, si duele morir, si vez la luz al final del túnel

-exacto, es justo todo lo que siento ¿cómo sabes eso? - se detuvo en seco – acaso lees la mente – bromeo

-no, solo digamos que te entiendo – ella siguió caminando – quizá después te lo explique – suspiro – aquí vivo – le dijo parándose frente a su departamento

-wow, vives en una bodega

-jajaja, parece, pero no lo es, ¿quieres conocerla? - el solo asintió, entraron en el departamento, por suerte las chicas aun dormían, lo condujo a su habitación, conversaron un rato de temas triviales, ella quería besarlo una vez más, pero le daba demasiada pena darlo ella, - "quizá pueda usar mis poderes para darle un empujón" - en ese momento intento dominarlo con su poder, solo un poco, pero nada paso, lo intento de nuevo y otra vez nada, ella no entendía que pasaba, sus poderes no fallaban, se concentró en mover la ventana, que estaba cerrada, haciendo que se abriera de golpe – parece que se hizo una corriente de aire – mintió al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla

Richard se sentó en la computadora de Amy – tienes internet – preguntó

-sí, quizá podamos encontrar más sobre el libro de las sombras – de lo que habían leído en la biblioteca muchas de las cosas que se podían saber en realidad de los vampiros, su libro sagrado, su biblia, era conocida como "El libro de las sombras" y existían pocas copias, casi todas se perdieron a manos de los cazadores, Amy estaba distraída en la computadora cuando sintió las manos de Richard que tomaban su rostro

-sabes Amy – le dijo cerca de su rostro – me gustas y no puedo evitar sentir deseos de besarte – sin más la beso, de manera tierna, dulce

-yo también quería besarte de nuevo – estaba roja hasta las orejas, de nuevo se besaron al tiempo que se ponían de pie se abrazaron, el beso era tierno pero profundo e intenso, ambos se sentían a gusto besándose, abrazándose, sin pensarlo Richard se aventuró a bajar sus manos por la espalda de Amy con ternura, ella se sobre salto un poco cuando las manos llegaron a su trasero – espera, no – se alejó de él roja y con la respiración algo agitada

-perdón...perdón – se disculpó apenado se sentó de nuevo en la silla y fingió ver la computadora – yo...es que...perdón – no podía ni mirarla a la cara

-no te preocupes – se sentó a su lado – perdóname a mí – se giró a mirarlo, el hizo lo mismo, se miraron un momento – tu también me gustas, es solo... - agacho la vista – digamos que no tengo mucha experiencia con los chicos – dijo muy apenada, él tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, su mirada era tierna

-yo tampoco tengo experiencia con las chicas – su sonrisa era tierna y sincera – pero me encantaría aprender contigo – sin más la beso suavemente mientras ella se perdía en ese beso, que la hacía sentir tan completa

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste el cap, a mi me resulto un poco tensa la historia de Darien, pero es parte de lo que lo hace ser quien es... Como ven a Amy... ¿que pasara?**

**Gracias por los rw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, pero eso es lo de menos... **

* * *

Después de esa terrible pesadilla, o mas bien recuerdo, Darien se quedo en cama, aturdido, triste, furioso, abatido, eran tantas emociones que ni siquiera sabia bien a bien que nombre darle, pero se sentía mal, trato de dormir pero no lo logro, recordaba una y otra vez a ese par de demonios que le arrebataron la vida a sus padres, dejo la cama para enfrascarse en un fuerte entrenamiento de artes marciales, necesitaba descargar toda su ira, una vez que logró sacarla, se sentó en el piso del salón de entrenamiento, se coloco en posición de loto y trato que su mente se relajara y quedara en blanco, y así por un par de minutos su concentración lo estaba llevando a un lugar tranquilo, en paz y silencio, su mente lo llevo frente al mar en una playa desierta, donde se veía el brillante sol reflejado en el mar, solo se podían escuchar las olas que rompían en la arena, solo podía sentir la brisa, la calidez de la arena bajo sus pies y de vez en cuando la fresca caricia del mar, el olor a sal era delicado, agradable, casi embriagador, de pronto, unos delicados brazos rodearon su cintura, unos pequeños pechos se enterraron en su espalda desnuda, unos labios dejaban húmedas marcas en sus omoplatos – amor – se escucho una delicada voz muy familiar – esto es hermoso – el pelinegro se giro, y rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer que hacia latir su corazón desbocadamente

-no tanto como tu – tomaba el delicado rostro entre sus manos, mientras se perdía en ese par de ojos que competían con el azul del mar – mi amor– acorto la distancia y deposito un tierno beso en sus provocadores labios, en el trataba de profesar todo el amor que sentía – te amo – susurro sobre sus labios

-y yo a ti Darien – respondió la rubia con una angelical sonrisa, eso lo saco de su ensimismamiento y regresó a la realidad de golpe

-pero que demo... - se pregunto a si mismo regresando a la realidad, se levanto súbitamente aun contrariado, podía recordar perfectamente sus besos en la espalda, sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos, su pequeño cuerpo cubierto por sus fuertes brazos – Serena – suspiro con resignación – ¿porque me sigues atormentando? - el pelinegro no entendía porque a pesar del desenfrenado encuentro que habían tenido ella aun seguía clavada en su cabeza, en su piel, ¿como podía decir que la amaba?, si ella era igual que los asesinos de sus padres, era una asesina, se había llevado al rubio, en ese momento recordó al chico que lo aparto de ella el día que perdió a Nick – acaso... - le resulto familiar, pero quizá solo se confundió, y su amigo Nick, había sido atrapado por ellos, - que tonto, fui un estúpido, perdí a mi amigo por ese demonio, por probar sus labios – un brillo especial se reflejo en sus azules ojos recordando ese beso, tan concentrado estaba en sus tribulaciones que no noto la presencia de alguien en la puerta, que escuchaba todo con lujo de detalle

-"así que eso es... Serena" - una ola de furia la inundo por completo, era una rabia, que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro - "una maldita vampiresa" - la odiaba, no por su naturaleza sino porque le había quitado el amor de Darien, y eso no lo permitiría, tenia que acabarla, destruirla, nada ni nadie alejaría a Darien de su lado – él es mío – susurro al viento, como una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir, antes que alguien la viera corrió a su habitación, donde tendría que planear algo para destruir a la zorra que quería quedarse con su Darien

-yo tampoco tengo experiencia con las chicas – su sonrisa era tierna y sincera – pero me encantaría aprender contigo – sin más la beso suavemente mientras ella se perdía en ese beso, que la hacía sentir tan completa, poco a poco el beso se fue tornado mas intenso, ambos temblaban de nervios y emoción – quiero estar contigo, antes de morir – a Richard se le nublaron los ojos y a Amy se le estrujo el corazón

-y yo quiero estar contigo "toda la eternidad" - ambos sonrieron, el beso se fui intensificando, con temblorosas manos se fueron desprendiendo mutua y delicadamente de sus prendas, el beso era adictivo, tomaban aire y volvían al mismo, sin querer dejar de besarla la fue llevando a la cama una vez que las ropas de ambos quedaron en el suelo, ambos se recostaron en la cama, el sobre ella, el se detuvo un momento contemplándola y con la cara roja de pena

-Amy, yo...yo no...Nunca...yo – Amy toco su mejilla con ternura, parecía entender su turbación

-yo tampoco Richard – eso fue suficiente, de nuevo se lanzo a los labios de la peliazul, con un poco mas de fuerza y ansias, pero si lastimarla, se aventuro a bajar sus besos a su cuello, logrando que ella suspirara, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ser inteligente y amante de los libros le servían para conocer, pero su experiencia era nula, quería por lo menos saber que la practica es mejor que la teoría, ella también sabia que hacer, pero quería dejarlo actuar un poco, que ganara confianza y ella se sintiera mas desinhibida, ambos conocían la teoría, los besos del chico llegaron a los senos de ella, no se quiso entretener mucho en ellos, pero si los chupo y lamio lo suficiente para que el suspiro de Amy se convirtiera en un leve gemido además de un arqueo de espalda, bajo sus besos a su centro, que estaba húmedo, su olor era embriagante y atrayente y su sabor era aun mejor, dedico toda su atención a besar, lamer y succionar su clítoris y su centro, logrando que los gemiditos se volvieran fuertes plegarias de placer, gemidos de excitación, antes que sintiera explotar por dentro, y de un rápido aunque ligero movimiento se coloco sobre el, y realizo los mismos pasos que el, beso sus labios con devoción, probando su propio sabor, bajo al cuello, al pecho, el estomago y sintiéndose animada metió el miembro del chico en su boca, lo saboreo lentamente, mientras poco a poco lo iba chupando, el solo gruñía y gemía desbordado de placer, cuando estuvo completamente listo se giro a modo de estar sobre ella, poco a poco, despacio tratando de no lastimarla se fue introduciendo en ella, quien lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor, se aferro al cuerpo de Richard fuertemente

-per...perdón...pequeña – susurraba en su oído – no...Quise...lastimarte

-estoy...bien – suspiro, ambos se quedaron quietos un momento, en el cual ambos se relajaron, poco a poco el chico movió las caderas, empujando dentro de ella, lo hizo despacio sin prisas con delicadeza, acelero un poco conforme sus propios cuerpos lo pedían hasta que ambos cayeron al precipicio del clímax, solo sus gemidos y suspiros inundaban sus oídos, aun alcanzado el orgasmo permanecieron quietos, aun enlazados, abrazados, siendo uno, sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando, y poco a poco se fueron dejando vencer por el sueño, mientras se acomodaban, el se tendió en la cama, llevando a Amy consigo y acomodándola entre sus brazos, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho

-es lo mejor que me ha pasado – confeso Richard unos momentos antes de caer dormido

-también a mi – dijo Amy después de un rato aun consiente de que él no la escucharía – creo que me enamore de ti – pero en su mente la angustia de la diferencia entre ellos la hizo sentir mal, después de cómo lo conoció con ese miedo a los de su especie como le confesaría lo que era, ni siquiera pudo dormir pensando en todo lo que podría pasar cuando se enterara que ella es una vampiresa, un par de horas después el chico se removió, despertando de su sueño

-hola pequeña – le dijo al notar que estaba despierta en sus brazos mirándolo detenidamente - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien – mintió la peliazul - ¿dormiste bien?

-de maravilla – tenia una sonrisa radiante – no quisiera irme de aquí nunca –beso tímidamente los labios de la chica

-¿nunca? – su voz se noto mas preocupada de lo que quería

-bueno, no te asustes – respondió algo triste por la reacción de Amy – era en sentido figurado – miró el reloj que estaba en el buro de noche – de hecho, mejor me voy antes que tengas problemas – se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa

-yo no tendría problema, ¿pero y tu familia? – ahora que lo pensaba no sabia mucho del chico que le robo el corazón

-bueno, yo también vivo con unos amigos, porque mis padres murieron hace poco en un accidente de auto, y no tengo hermanos – confeso – quizá pronto los alcance, por suerte ellos no supieron de mi situación, de hecho nadie lo sabe, solo tu – la mirada que le dedicaba a Amy daba a entender que el también se enamoro de ella

-Richard – se aventuro a decir Amy, consiguiendo toda la atención del chico que estaba terminando de vestirse – bueno, estaba yo pensando… que…bueno…tal vez – por primera vez en su vida se sentía impotente y tonta, sin saber que decir, solo sabia que quería que el se quedara con ella

-¿Qué pasa Amy? – pregunto el chico algo preocupado, por ver la tribulación de la peliazul

-bueno, tengo una duda – se animo la chica – pero no quiero que me la tomes a mal o que te enojes, o asustes – el chico la miro extrañado y se sentó con ella en la cama

-¿Qué pasa peque? – la animo

-¿Qué piensas de los vampiros? – el chico se puso no blanco sino transparente, aunque después de recordar lo que leyó con Amy se sintió algo extrañado, pero no tan asustado

-primero dime porque la pregunta

-en realidad es poco difícil de explicar, pero… ¿confías en mí? – preguntó aunque no estaba segura de la confianza que el tenia en ella

-ciegamente – le acaricio la mejilla – por eso voy a responderte – se acomodo en la cama y la acerco para quedar recostados el abrazándola – bien, de lo que leí en los libros de la biblioteca, bueno, viste que hay de todo pero los libros antiguos indican como se originaron y como es que han sobrevivido y evolucionado, siento que a pesar de estar malditos no son una raza que ponga en riesgo a los humanos, pero… - se toco las marcas en su cuello – yo creo que como los humanos existen vampiros buenos y malos, y los que conocí son bastante malos – la chica deposito un tímido beso sobre las marcas de Richard, y suspiro

-en verdad no todos son malos – empezó a explicar la peliazul – los vampiros no necesitan beber la sangre de un humano hasta matarlo, solo requieren medio litro, y pueden duran hasta un mes sin beber sangre, sin problemas, claro que se debilitan un poco – suspiro – sin embargo existen algunos vampiros que se divierten cuando asustan al humano su sangre va cargada de adrenalina y eso es como una droga para algunos

-sabes mucho de ellos, los has investigado bien – comento el castaño algo abstraído por la platica – la mujer que me domino, mas que asustarme, y vaya que si me asusto me estaba… estimulando – dijo algo apenado

-la sangre en un estado de excitación sexual es apetitosa, mas caliente y provocativa, cuando el corazón bombea de manera acelerada por la estimulación le da un sabor mas dulce – se sonrió un poco, ella no tenia la costumbre de sus amigas pero había compartido con ellas cenas provocativas, y en verdad el sabor era diferente

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? – en ese momento ya no entendió bien a que venia la explicación

-sabes Richard, siento algo en mi corazón, que me dice que somos uno para el otro – toco su corazón – algo así como una sensación de que quiero estar contigo

-a mi me pasa lo mismo – sonrió

-pero hay algo que te tengo que confesar y tengo miedo – su voz denotaba la angustia que sentía – de que en cuanto te lo diga te alejes de mi, aunque te entiendo

-si tu me quieres como yo te quiero, podría soportar cualquier cosa – se puso triste – pero no te puedo ofrecer nada, voy a morir y no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa

-si hubiera una forma de que te quedaras conmigo por siempre… ¿la tomarías? – se giro para quedar cara a cara

-pero eso es imposible ¿no?

-solo dime, si o no

Si, una y mil veces la tomaría – Amy sonrió dejando expuestos sus colmillos, el chico al mirarla se asusto y se hizo hacia atrás cayendo de la cama - ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto al punto del horror – es una broma – la chica se puso triste

-sabia que no podría decirte – empezó a llorar y cubrió su rostro con sus manos – lo siento, lo siento, no quería asustarte – al ver su reacción el castaño se puso en pie y se acercó a abrazarla

-no llores pequeña – le dijo con dulzura – no quiero verte llorar – beso sus cabellos, mientras ella se calmaba

-no quería asustarte, lo siento

-¿eres un vampiro? – La chica solo asintió – pero… como… digo… tú no eres como los otros

-no, la vampiresa que conociste es una de esas que gusta de la adrenalina es una depredadora, una asesina, pero tuviste suerte – beso sus marcas con ternura

-tu eres buena, me doy cuenta, perdona mi ataque, me tomaste por sorpresa – la beso con ternura – entonces me ofreces unirme a ti

-si así lo quieres, se mi compañero – le ofreció Amy

-acepto – dijo el chico sin vacilación, así abrazados Amy empezó a besar su cuello

-te dolerá un poco, pero pasará – del lado contrario a su previa mordida enterró poco a poco sus colmillos, tratando de no lastimarlo, el chico se retorció un poco

-Ebrio de trementina y largos besos, estival, el velero de las rosas dirijo, torcido hacia la muerte del delgado día, cimentado en el sólido frenesí marino (1) – susurro a Amy, lo demás se quedo en el aire, porque poco a poco fue quedando inconsciente, con sus uñas se rasgo el hombro, y con cuidado, se acerco la boca del chico quien fue bebiendo su sangre sin problema despacio con clama, ella le acariciaba el cabello y susurro en respuesta

-Tiembla en la noche húmeda mi vestido de besos, locamente cargado de eléctricas gestiones, de modo heroico dividido en sueños y embriagadoras rosas practicándose en mí (1) – se quedaron quietos un momento, Richard hacia el abrazo mas fuerte, más de lo que el podía si quiera entender - ¿estas bien?

-mejor que nunca – desinhibido y animado, beso como loco y con desenfreno el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo como nuevas todas las sensaciones, ambos se perdían en un desenfreno de amor y pasión, que iba cargado con dosis de ternura

Serena se paso toda la noche y la mañana llorando, por suerte la normal hinchazón de ojos no era problema para ella, pero, por mas que intentaba controlarse y sentirse bien, su tristeza o lo que fuera ese sentimiento no la dejaba tranquila, ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama, mientras lloraba pensaba en él, en Darien, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo?, solo era un capricho, algo físico, al menos eso creía en un principio, pero nunca, ni humana, ni vampiro, jamás había sentido todo ese mar de sensaciones, emociones, o sentimientos que le provocaba el pelinegro ¿Por qué le dijo hermosa?, ¿Por qué la abrazo de ese modo?, en parte quería correr a buscarlo, pero… y si ahora si tenia que enfrentarlo, si ahora en verdad él la intentaba eliminar, ella no podría atacarlo, pero… y si él sentía el mismo conflicto que ella, si estaba confundido y sufriendo, ella no podía dejarlo solo, tenia que buscarlo y quitarse las dudas de una vez, antes que se volviera loca, a velocidad impresionante se vistió y salió del departamento sin hacer ruido, por desgracia tampoco noto una presencia que la ha estado observando desde hace días, esa presencia sabia cuando Serena salió del templo mojada, cuando se toparon con los cazadores y se quedaron con uno, cuando peleo con el pelinegro cerca del bar y su repentina visita al templo esa misma noche, aunque no sabia con exactitud a que había ido, eso lo averiguaría pronto, de nuevo siguió a la rubia por un camino que ya empezaba a recordar a una distancia prudente y haciéndose imperceptible, aunque la chica estaba demasiado metida en sus tribulaciones como para notar algo, tan era así que no noto que había alguien en el patio del templo, hasta que fue tarde para evitarlo

-¿Quién eres tú? – habló alguien a la espalda de la rubia sobresaltándola un poco, se giro, y miro a la insignificante castaña

-eso es algo que no te importa – respondió con arrogancia

-te has metido al lugar equivocado – amenazo la castaña agitando un látigo que traía en mano

-¿eres una cazadora? – se burlo

-claro que lo soy ¿tu quien eres?

-deja me presento – hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Serena – la castaña se sorprendió por el nombre, ella era la zorra que le quitaba a Darien – y soy tu enemiga – se burlo descaradamente

-maldita – lanzo el látigo, el cual esquivo Serena con demasiada facilidad, pero la furia de Ann la hacia atacar con mas fuerza de la que incluso ella sabia que tenia – maldita zorra - lanzo su látigo un par de veces, hasta que la rubia lo tomo y se lo arranco sin problemas

-vamos niña, es todo lo que tienes – la reto – no eres mas que una insignificante chica – la ofendía por hacerla perder el tiempo

-tú, maldita golfa, como te atreves a interponerte entre Darien y yo – grito y la rubia se desconcentro al oír el nombre de Darien, tanto que no pudo evitar que la castaña la golpeara en el estomago, claro que no le hizo ningún daño – Darien es mío entiendes, solo me ama a mí – esas palabras parecían hacerle mas daño del que podían hacerle los golpes – el jamás se fijara en ti, maldito demonio – recibió otros golpes más que no le hacían ni cosquillas, pero no se defendía la rubia – el no tiene ojos para nadie mas que no sea yo, así que aléjate de el o te arrepentirás – esto hizo reaccionar a la rubia ¿arrepentirse?, como una simple humana se atrevía a desafiarla de esa manera, de un solo movimiento la lanzo un metro hacia tras logrando que callera al suelo, de un salto cayo sobre ella y la abofeteo, claro que sus golpes si eran fuertes y casi la noquea, cuando iba a golpearla de nuevo sintió que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la jalaba

-déjala – escucho una voz ya familiar atrás de ella, quien la sujetaba era Darien – no la toques no te atrevas a tocarla – defendía a la castaña y esto fue peor que una puñalada para Serena – vete de aquí Serena antes que tenga que hacerte daño – la amenaza iba cargada de preocupación Darien no quería pelear con ella, pero Serena estaba cegada por tantos sentimientos, no entendió lo que quiso decir en realidad el pelinegro, así que ella entendió que la defendía porque la castaña tenia razón, Darien la amaba, eso la hizo caer en un pozo profundo, sin hacer nada más se fue alejando de ahí, dejando al pelinegro muy confundido por su comportamiento, y a un observador bastante intrigado, regreso al departamento llorando, totalmente abatida, todo su cuerpo parecía pesado, se movía por inercia

-hola Serena – saludo Rei a su amiga, pero la rubia no contesto, se metió en su recamara, la pelinegra ya no quiso decir nada pero se quedo con pendiente, tuvo una visión, veía a una chica castaña atacando a Darien, después legaba una pelirroja y entre ambas desgarraban a Darien casi al punto de matarlo, la castaña lo iba a convertir, esa era su idea, esa era su misión pero en ese momento la visión se esfumo

-¿Qué pasa Rei? – Preguntó Mina cuando vio que la pelinegra regresaba de su visión - ¿Qué tiene Sere?

-no lo sé, se veía muy triste

Mientras tanto Serena estaba en su habitación, llorando como jamás pensó hacerlo, sufría mas que cuando su padre la repudio y la obligo a escapar, más que cuando la convirtieron en vampiresa aun en contra de su voluntad, se sentía sola, derrotada, abatida, sentía que ya no tenia caso seguir en este mundo, ahora si mas que nunca se sentía un muerto viviente, porque es terrible amar a una persona y que ella no te corresponda, pero es aun peor que esa persona sea tu enemigo, jamás tendría el valor de enfrentarlo, jamás podría hacerle daño aun que pudiera hacerlo sin problema, si lo enfrentaba tendría que matarlo, y jamás podría, la única manera de salvarlo a él era sacrificándose ella, era desaparecer de este mundo, ya no podía negarlo, amaba a Darien, pero el no la amaba, al contrario, el amaba a otra persona a una mortal como él y eso era como una tortura, como el peor de los castigos, era el infierno, no haría nada más, si tenia que pagar sus culpas lo haría, feliz de que al menos el pudiera serlo con otra persona, no habría mas que dejarse morir, la tortura podría ser larga y dolorosa, pero con eso podría por lo menos esperar que el tuviera todas las bendiciones, que más da, ya estaba muerta, solo tendría que dejar que su cuerpo se consumiera… estaba decidido, se quedaría ahí, para dejar que la falta de sangre consumiera su cuerpo hasta volverse polvo, lo había decidió, ella iba a desaparecer…

* * *

**(1) Poema 9 – Pablo Neruda – 20 poemas de amor**

**Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, y gracias por los rw, saludos niñas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

-así que eso paso esta noche – preguntó el peliplateado que tenia en su regazo a una chica de no mas de 17 años, totalmente hipnotizada, desnuda, y a merced del vampiro, esta sentado en una especie de sillón de respaldo alto la "vivienda" de los vampiros siniestros era una casa abandonada a las afueras del distrito donde habitaba Serena y sus amigas, era una cabaña de una planta con un par de habitaciones que contaban con cómodas y amplias camas y una sala principal con un par de sillones altos una gran alfombra frente a la chimenea y un par de sillas cerca del gran ventanal

-así es Diamante – respondió el pelirrojo observando a la presa, casi saboreando la sangre de la chica – ese cazador y ella han estado muy extraños – poco a poco fue relatando lo que había observado desde el día que estuvo siguiendo a Serena – pero lo de hoy fue raro, la castaña le decía que el cazador era suyo y Serena estaba ida, perdida, y se alejo cuando el cazador se lo demandó

-¿Qué extraño? – pensó el platinado – toma, te la ganaste – sin miramientos lanzo a la chica a los pies de Rubius, quien temiendo que se arrepintiera tomo a la presa , se fue a un rincón de la sala y ahí la poseyó para después clavarle los colmillos sobre la piel en sus brazos, hombros, cuello, piernas, prácticamente dejándola seca mientras la lanzaba al orgasmo una y otra vez hasta matarla, como un gato que se acaba de comer un canario miro al platinado, esperando escuchar sus indicaciones – quiero que me lleves con esa castaña – su mirada se volvió maliciosa – creo que ella será una pieza importante para conseguir lo que quiero y después te vas otra vez a seguir a Serena – sonrió diabólicamente y se frotó las manos – trae a Beryl y Esmeralda, tengo ganas de pasar un rato agradable los cuatro – Rubius fue por las chicas mientras Diamante se quitaba la larga bata negra dejando su albina piel al desnudo, de un movimiento de mano se encendió la chimenea y se acostó sobre la gruesa alfombra, al instante llegaron las chicas con Rubius jugueteando y toqueteándose, desnudándose mutuamente…

XOXOXOXOX

-chicas, estoy preocupada por Sere – decía Mina algo preocupada, sentada en el sofá de la estancia, junto con Lita, Rei y Amy, la cual ya les había presentado a su pareja – lleva una semana encerrada en su habitación, solo dice que no la molestemos

-algo me dice que ese cazador es el culpable de esto – expreso Rei furiosa

-pero es que alguien sabe que paso – preguntó Amy

-la ultima vez que vi a Sere se veía toda triste y desanimada y tuve una visión

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Rei? – trato de averiguar Lita, de nuevo les platico a las chicas lo que había contado a Nick sobre sus visiones referentes a Darien y Serena, aunque la ultima que tuvo sobre la castaña ya no se la había contado a su pareja

-obviamente esas visiones tienen un significado – analizo la peliazul – pero no podremos saberlo hasta no hablar con Sere – justo en ese momento llegaban Nick, Andrew y Richard quienes habían ido a cazar

-no creen que ya es tiempo de ver como esta Sere – indico Andrew preocupado por la rubia – desde ayer no escucho nada en su habitación, todavía hace unos días me dijo cuando me acerque que la dejara en paz

-eso es cierto – secundo la castaña – yo tampoco he escuchado nada desde ayer

-Richard, crees que tu poder de empatía nos ayude – comento Amy – se que es poco el tiempo que tienes tus poderes, pero… - el chico le acaricio la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta de Serena, todos permanecieron en su lugar, Richard había dado muestras de tener una habilidad para sentir las emociones de otra persona o vampiro, si había muchas personas era difícil controlarse, pero de uno a uno podía mas fácilmente sentir las emociones ajenas, el chico permaneció tras la puerta de la rubia un momento, cuando regreso estaba algo pálido y ojeroso

XOXOXOXOX

-te noto desanimado muchacho – comentó el señor Hino a Darien – llevas una semana que pareces alma en pena, comes poco y por las ojeras creo que tampoco has dormido mucho

-lo siento señor Hino – se disculpo el pelinegro – pero siento algo aquí en mi corazón, como una preocupación – suspiro algo abatido, toda la semana desde que Serena se enfrento a Ann que Darien se sentía extraño, además de que ese día como la rubia se alejo del templo le resulto bastante rara le dejo una cierta zozobra que no entendía y que lo tenia aun mas preocupado

-pues si que es extraño hijo – le palmeo el hombro – pero trata de animarte, la guerra contra esos demonios aun esta en pie

-lo sé – volvió a suspirar – voy a entrenar un rato – se levantó y se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento, pero su mente estaba inundada de Serena, su corazón le gritaba que a pesar de su naturaleza ella era la mujer para él recordó la noche en que estuvieron juntos, su entrega tan erótica y ardiente en lugar de lograr que la sacara de su mente la clavo en su alma, ya no podía negarlo, sin querer se enamoro de un demonio, y se maldecía a si mismo porque un par de demonios había destruido su familia, pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón le decía que ella, esa pequeña rubia hermosa y sensual, no podía ser como los otros, algo en el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos le decía que su alma a pesar de su naturaleza era noble y buena, el afecto y preocupación que mostraban sus amigos también lo decía, mientras pensaba en ella y terminaba de aceptar que la amaba, una punzada en el corazón lo hizo quedarse quieto – Serena – susurro angustiado - ¿Dónde estas?

Mientras en otra parte del templo la castaña estaba fingiendo una convalecencia que no tenia en realidad, los golpes que le alcanzo a dar Serena no fueron para el drama que monto esa noche, mientras Darien trataba de alejar a Serena y luego la vio marcharse Ann se propino unos cuantos golpes con una piedra que tenia cerca, lo que hizo que su cara y parte de su cuerpo luciera casi masacrado mientras gritaba de dolor y fingía sufrimiento, toda la semana se la ha pasado en cama, entre Darien y el señor Hino se la pasan atendiéndola, aunque la presencia de Darien ha sido breve lo que la frustra aun mas – "aun piensas en ella, maldita sea" – pensaba con furia de pronto noto que una figura se hacia presente frente a ella - ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó sin inmutarse, solo se acomodo bien en la cama para observar mejor

-hola muñeca – hablo el platinado – deja me presento – se acerco a la cama y tomó la mano de la chica, la besó y luego la lamio – me llamo Diamante

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se soltó lentamente de su agarre con cierta provocación

-pues por ahora solo hablar – le dedico una mirada lujuriosa – después ya veremos, quiero que hablemos de Serena

-acaso me vas a reclamar – dijo molesta

-¿reclamar? – se burlo – para nada, tengo entendido que estas interesado en un cazador – mostro sus afilados dientes al sonreír – y yo, estoy interesado en Serena – se sentó en la cama, tomó su mano de nuevo y empezó a besar de su palma hacia arriba hasta la coyuntura – quizá podamos trabajar juntos – se reclino sobre ella mientras besaba su hombro y cuello, la chica se sentía excitada, hechizada por el vampiro

-quizá… podamos idear algo – la lujuria la iba dejando sin palabras

-quizá, pero por ahora solo quiero poseerte –la fue tomando con cierta violencia que a ella no le molestó y que la excitaba aun mas, por suerte los gritos de ambos eran imperceptibles desde ese lado del templo

XOXOXOXOX

-¿Qué pasa Richard? – pregunto la peliazul preocupada por como lucia su chico

-ella…se esta muriendo – susurro como si quisiera llorar – tiene una pena muy grande, esta sufriendo mucho, y ha decidido morir – todos dieron un pequeño grito de asombro – algo la tiene sumida en la tristeza y la desesperación – dijo con cierta resignación, Amy lo abrazo temiendo que se desmayara

-no, no puede ser – grito Rei al tiempo que corría a la habitación de Serena, Lita y Mina empezaron a llorar mientras Andrew las abrazaba y se veía preocupado – no me hagas eso – grito entrando como torbellino a la habitación de la rubia – Serena – susurro desde el umbral, la rubia estaba tendida en la cama boca arriba con sus manos sobre su pecho, su piel pálida lucia casi transparente, tenia los ojos cerrados, y en verdad parecía muerta, no se notaba que respirara a simple vista, además que su figura lucia un poco mas delgada, Rei la tomo por los hombros – Serena… Serena – gritaba al tiempo que la sacudía – por favor – ya sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas – por favor – rogo de nuevo, una pequeña queja salió de los labios de la rubia – ESTA VIVA – grito y los demás entraron con una mirada esperanzadora

-Serena – Andrew tomo su mano – no nos dejes – le rogo hincándose a su lado, pero la rubia no se movió, ni abrió los ojos

-ella aun no muere – dijo Amy entrando después que los demás – cuando muera se hará polvo

-pero no podemos dejar que eso pase – Lita lucia ansiosa y desesperada – tenemos que hacer algo

-ella no quiere – hablo Richard – ella ha decidido desaparecer

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mina llorando desconsolada - ¿Por qué nos quiere abandonar?

-no creo que sea por ustedes – entro Nick con su mazo de cartas en la mano, se hinco frente a los pies de la cama y realizo su ritual pensando en ella, preguntando a las cartas porque esa decisión, después de unos momentos en los que todos permanecieron en silencio Nick habló – ella sufre de amor – todos se miraron sorprendidos – ella se enamoro de quien no debía – Rei no pudo evitar pensar en el pelinegro cazador y apretó los puños – siente que su amor no es correspondido, y que lo mejor que puede hacer es morir

-pero eso no puede ser ¿Por qué? – preguntó Andrew algo alterado

-ella no quiere decidir si tiene que luchar contra él – las palabras de Nick eran vagas y confusas pero las cartas no le dijeron nada más

-¿creen que el cazador tenga algo que ver? – indago Lita

-podría ser – concordó Mina – pero como es que se enamoro de él si casi no lo ha visto – miro a todos - ¿o si?

-Mina – comento Amy – el amor es extraño y tan fuerte – miro a Richard y le sonrió – que a veces solo necesitas mirarlo a los ojos para saber que es el indicado

-pero uno como vampiro puede tener el amor de quien quiera ¿no? – comento de nuevo Mina, las parejas se miraron como no creyendo eso

-estoy casi convencido – intervino Richard – que eso es incorrecto, pero no podría explicarlo bien – suspiro – sé que existe un libro llamado "El libro de las sombras" que nos puede explicar muy bien este tema – volvió a suspirar mientras todos se miraban algo confundidos, ninguno de ellos, en especial las chicas sabían de la existencia de dicho libro – desafortunadamente no he podido encontrar algo que nos diga dónde encontrarlo

Nick no dijo nada respecto al libro de la sombras, ya que en su vida de cazador el señor Hino les había enseñado un ejemplar que guardaba celosamente, pero que a pesar de las insistencias de Darien y de el mismo no había querido leer a detalle, ni siquiera lo había querido abrir, como temiendo que algo perverso saliera de él.

-crees que puedas preguntarle a tus cartas sobre ellos dos – pregunto Rei tomando el hombro de Nick, quien solo asintió y realizó de nuevo el ritual, las cartas eran aun mas ambiguas que la vez anterior, por lo que no dijo nada y se limito a leer su mensaje, solo veía que estando juntos serian felices y que entonces Serena podría negarse a morir, pero, también vio una sombra entre ellos que los quería separar, algo que podría interponerse, las cartas no le dijeron más

-lo siento, las cartas no quieren decir nada al respecto – mintió, pero se quedo pensando, si ellos no estaban juntos Serena moriría, y aunque la conocía relativamente poco, el cariño que Rei y los demás le tenían le hacia entender que si eso pasaba todos sufrirían su perdida, pero si ellos se unían y se amaban serian felices, pero algo trataría de separarlos y un cierto temor a lo que podría pasar lo dejaba algo dudoso y hasta temeroso, las chicas no quisieron salir de casa esa noche, se quedaron a cuidar de su amiga, aunque no requería cuidados, sentían que por lealtad y amistad tenían que quedarse con ella, Nick en un momento en que no lo notaron salió de la casa con un rumbo fijo, pasara lo que pasara tenia que hacer algo y estaba en sus manos lograrlo

XOXOXOXOX

En el templo Darien había tomando una ducha después de un entrenamiento de artes marciales, que no tenia ni el nivel de un principiante pero que al menos lo distrajo un poco, pero solo un poco de la rubia de sus sueños, estaba en su habitación pensando en ella, recostado en su cama con la luz de la calle iluminando levemente el ambiente, llevaba ya dos días que no salía a vigilar, y aunque el señor Hino no le decía nada al respecto se sentía mal, pero no tenia ganas de salir, quería quedarse tumbado en cama sin moverse hasta que… quizá esperando la muerte, en alguna extraña manera sentía esa sensación de que tal vez moriría si no la volvía a ver, pero no podía evitarlo, la había buscado toda la semana, pero nada, desafortunadamente no sabia donde vivía, era evidente que no había salido de casa, incluso temió que ella ya ni siquiera estuviera en la ciudad, ¿y si no la veía de nuevo, nunca más?, prefería morir, el corazón le dolía cada vez más, como en agonía, lenta y dolorosa

-vaya, vaya, como trabajas amigo – una voz desde la ventana bastante familiar lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, pero no podía ser la voz de su amigo, se enderezo en la cama y vio una sombra en la ventana, la sombra se le acerco, dejando ver a su amigo Nick, que lucia fuerte y renovado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-tu estas muerto – salto de la cama gritando algo asustado, mas por la sorpresa que por que fuera una aparición, Nick no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada – tú… tú – cuando pudo reaccionar se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo, reconfortado y feliz de volver a verlo, dudo un momento y lo soltó para mirarlo bien, estaba aun con mejor aspecto que la ultima vez que lo vio - ¿escapaste? – El castaño negó con la cabeza y al pelinegro parecía que le lanzaron un balde de agua helada – oh por Dios, eres un… - no pudo acabar de formular la frase

-sí, soy un vampiro – dijo el castaño con cierto orgullo y sonriendo – tengo pareja Dar, a una hermosa a mujer a mi lado que me ama – dijo exageradamente feliz, su amigo lo miro en verdad confundido, totalmente contrariado

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?, eres un demonio – retrocedió dos pasos, y el castaño solo negó con la cabeza

-sé que crees que todos son malos, yo lo pensé también – se acercó a su amigo – pero créeme Darien, no todos son malos – recapacitó – no todos somos malos

-pero…como…es que… - ni siquiera sabia que decir, estaba confundido y contrariado

-recuerdas la noche que desaparecí – el pelinegro asintió – recuerdas a la pelinegra – Darien lo pensó, pero ese día solo tenia ojos para la rubia, pero ya no dijo nada – Rei, la pelinegra, es hermosa – sus ojos brillaban de amor – ella es la indicada para mí, es el amor de mi vida – sonrió – ella me convirtió – Darien lo miro algo contrariado – aunque no quería, estaba temerosa, temía unirme a ella – guardo silencio un momento – pero las cartas me dijeron que ella era la indicada

-si me contaste – recordó esa conversación, sobre la chica de fuego y la indicada para su amigo - ¿pero si es pelinegra? – comentó pensando que el fuego quizá era por el cabello rojo

-se refería al carácter – aclaro el castaño entendiendo la idea de Darien

-ahhh, bueno, pero – el pelinegro lo observo de pies a cabeza – te ves tan feliz amigo, que no tengo nada que decir

-solo felicítame – abrió los brazos, y el pelinegro lo abrazó con gusto

-pensé que habías muerto en manos de esos monstruos

-pues ya vez que no, créeme, no son malos – sonrió Nick, y de pronto Darien se puso triste pensando en la rubia – piensas en Serena ¿verdad? – su pelinegro amigo lo miro con una muda pregunta de cómo lo sabes – las cartas – dijo el castaño en respuesta – además de que Rei es vidente, ella tiene visiones – se notaba el orgullo que tenia por su mujer, pero de inmediato se puso serio y triste

-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto preocupado, compungido, Nick negó con la cabeza, no sabia como decirle, ya que en sus ojos se notaba el amor que sentía por ella - ¿Qué pasa? – lo sacudió un poco

-ella está muriendo – agacho la cabeza

-como que esta muriendo – grito – la atacaron, lucho contra otros vampiros, la quemaron – pregunto imaginando que podía pasar para que estuviera muriendo, Nick solo negaba con la cabeza – entonces – se estaba desesperando

-se esta dejando morir – el pelinegro no entendía y su mirada lo comprobó – ella decidió desaparecer

-pero ¿Por qué? – un miedo lo invadió de pies a cabeza

Nick lo medito un momento – creo que es por ti – dijo algo temeroso por la reacción de su amigo

-por mi

-creo que ella siente que su amor no es correspondido y antes de enfrentarse a ti decidió desaparecer – las palabras del castaño ponían cada vez mas nervioso a Darien

-no te entiendo amigo, por favor explícame bien – exigió el pelinegro

-creo que ella te ama, pero siente que tu a ella no – en su interior Nick sentía que ellos se amaban

-en realidad – dijo el pelinegro después de meditarlo bien – tengo un gran conflicto amigo

-habla conmigo – se sentó en la orilla de la cama – por algo somos como hermanos – para Nick Darien era su hermano porque gracias a él venció su vicio y encontró una nueva vida, el castaño había perdido todo, a su novia, su familia, todos le dieron la espalda cuando el alcohol se adueño de su vida, y él deprimido y abatido se dejo arrastrar al infierno, hasta que al borde de la muerte Darien lo encontró cerca del templo, lo acogió y lo saco del vicio poco a poco, desde entonces mas que amigos fueron hermanos

-te das cuenta – empezó sentándose junto a su amigo – ella es mi enemigo, mis padres murieron en mano de unos monstruos como ella, desde ese día me jure a mi mismo acabar con ellos, y me he entrenado en cuerpo y alma para alcanzar ese objetivo – decía con fiera convicción – pero cuando la conocí a ella – suspiro – toda esa rabia se esfumo, y por más que quise convencerme que ella es mi enemiga y que tengo que acabar con ella… simplemente no puedo – se aliso el alborotado cabello en señal de nerviosismo – cuando miro sus ojos veo bondad, cuando la siento entre mis brazos siento algo aquí – toco su corazón – que me inunda y me llena de dicha, pero… - Nick toco su hombro en señal de apoyo

-no luches más Darien, tu la amas y ella a ti – le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron – créeme cuando te digo que no todos son malos, y créemelo ella es tan buena, que todos, la adoran, sus amigas son como sus hermanas, se adoran y darían lo que fuera por que ella no sufra

-pero somos enemigos

-yo también diría que era enemigo de Rei, pero créeme, eso no tiene nada que ver, la maldad o la bondad no radica en su naturaleza, depende del alma que tengan, claro que me encanta la idea de estar con ella para siempre, la adoro y ella a mí

-eso es cierto, pero… - dudo

-pero nada Darien, ¿Qué tanto le das vueltas al asunto?, ¿acoso quieres que ella se haga polvo?

-no – respondió de inmediato – claro que no, no podría soportarlo

-¿entonces?

-¿ella me ama? – pregunto temeroso

-me atrevería a decir que con toda su alma y todo su ser – le sonrió su amigo

Darien suspiro y cerro los ojos, como saciándose por saber que ella lo ama – yo también la amo – confesó – tengo que hablar con ella – se puso en pie de un salto – tienes que llevarme con ella – casi le ordeno a su amigo jalándolo del brazo

-sí, te llevaré con ella – el castaño se puso de pie sonriendo – pero tienes que hacerme un favor

-¿Cuál? – pregunto extrañado y algo emocionado

-necesitamos el libro de las sombras

-pero el señor Hino no me lo prestará

-tu solo distrae al viejo y yo me ocupo de eso

-¿no le dirás que estas vivo?

- en teoría no estoy vivo – bromeó – pero además no creo que lo entienda – sin más ambos salieron del cuarto del pelinegro, el cual distrajo al anciano cerca de una hora, mientras Nick revisaba con cuidado la habitación del mismo, hasta que encontró un libro de gran tamaño, con pasta forrada de cuero en el que estaban impresas como en sangre las letras "Rezervati of Shadows" sus hojas eran de pergamino, amarillentas y algo luidas, lo abrió y diabólicos susurros emergieron de él y se perdieron en el aire, lo cerro de golpe y salió del templo, ahí fuera lo estaba esperando Darien algo ansioso - ¿Qué le dijiste al viejo? – pregunto animoso

-que iría a vigilar – ambos se dirigieron al departamento de las chicas, Nick le iba platicando todo lo que había vivido en esos días como vampiro, parecía un niño pequeño presumiendo sus regalos de Navidad, Darien solo tenia una cosa en mente… su amada rubia, y en el hecho de llegar a tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Al llegar a casa de la chicas ambos entraron juntos, Rei se acercó a Nick y le dio una sonora cachetada – donde demonios te metiste – gritó – me tenias preocupada – Nick solo sonrió por esa demostración de cariño de su mujer la cual al reparar en el acompañante de su pareja se puso roja de la furia – y tu ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – todos salieron a la sala a ver que pasaba

-vengo a ver a Serena – hablo con calma y sin inmutarse por la furia de la pelinegra

-tendrás que pasar encima de nosotros – hablo Andrew molesto y a cada lado se colocaron Lita y Mina en posición de ataque

-por favor chicos tratemos de calmarnos – intervino Amy que junto a Nick y Richard trataban de mantener el orden

-lárgate de aquí si aprecias tu vida – le amenazo Rei

-no me iré de aquí hasta verla – hablo decidido el pelinegro – así tenga que pelear con cada uno de ustedes – de pronto su cara fue impactada por un puño que lo lanzo para atrás – no me importa pelear con ustedes, pero yo voy a verla – avanzo dos pasos y alguien pateo su estomago con fuerza… la batalla daba inicio…y el lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para verla, para hablar con ella, para decirle lo que sentía, nada ni nadie lo detendría…

**Gracias chicas por seguir la historia, gracias por los rw y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

-eres una humana exquisita – el platinado le mordió el hombro con algo de rudeza y la castaña gimió extasiada, ambos yacían en el piso después de una ruda sesión de sexo – me hubiera encantado venir a verte antes, pero toda la semana has estado rodeada de esos dos – hablo con desprecio – aunque claro que el pelinegro no te ha visitado tanto como hubieras querido – se burlo y la castaña solo frunció el ceño

-creo que ahora si podemos ponernos de acuerdo – respondió molesta levantándose del piso y colocándose una bata - ¿tienes algo en mente? – se sentó al pie de la cama

El platinado se levantó del suelo y sonrió con burla – tengo un plan, pero quita esa cara de enfado querida – se colocó frente a ella, la castaña aun seguía con el ceño fruncido – o tendré que obligarte – amenazó, la chica no se inmuto por la amenaza, con su poder mental empezó a estrangular su cuello evitando el paso del aire

-esta…esta…bien – respondió con dificultad, pero el platinado no la soltó, Ann cerró los ojos y su cara cambio a una de suplica, aunque por dentro estaba molesta no quería morir en manos del vampiro, quien al verla la soltó

-estás de acuerdo en que yo tengo el control, así que…- le acaricio el rostro – tendrás que obedecerme ciegamente ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo – respondió la castaña un tanto humillada – "mientras tenga a Darien conmigo nada me importa"

XOXOXO

-no me iré de aquí hasta verla – hablo decidido el pelinegro – así tenga que pelear con cada uno de ustedes – de pronto su cara fue impactada por un puño que lo lanzo para atrás – no me importa pelear con ustedes, pero yo voy a verla – avanzo dos pasos y alguien pateo su estomago con fuerza… -"tengo que verla, así dé mi vida, tengo que verla" – pensaba mientras una batalla de puños y patadas daba inicio, entre Rei, Mina, Lita y Andrew le daban fiera batalla, Darien se defendía, pero mientras golpeaba a uno o dos, los otros atacaba por los flancos, la batalla parecía no tener fin, mientras los vampiros estaban algo cansados pero en pie, el pelinegro apenas podía sostenerse, tenía el labio partido, sentía costillas rotas, le dolía el costado, y las piernas, apenas si podía ver, tenia contusiones en la cabeza y morados los ojos, pero nada lo hacía caer, era un hombre fuerte y su determinación parecía hacerlo invencible

-basta – gritó Nick, tratando de defender a su amigo – por favor, ya déjenlo – rogaba

-deténganse – gritó Amy al tiempo que enviaba un fuerte poder mental lanzando a todos a los extremos de la sala – ya basta – imploró, los vampiros se quedaron quietos observando cómo estaba en el suelo el pelinegro, jadeante y dolido, pero tratando de ponerse en pie

-vete de aquí – grito Rei – no te queremos cerca de nuestra amiga

-no…no me iré – respondió el pelinegro – necesito…verla – suplico mientras con trabajo se ponía en pie, la puerta de la rubia se abrió gracias a Amy, Darien no lo pensó y con trabajos se dirigió a ella, Amy detuvo a sus amigos que se abalanzaban para volver a atacarlo, entro a la habitación y trastabillándose llego a su lado – Serena – jadeo al verla en cama, tan débil e indefensa – por Dios Serena – le tomó la mano, estaba fría como el hielo – abre los ojos – la tomó en brazos y la estrecho en ellos – por favor Serena, no me dejes – todos entraban en ese momento, y verlo así los enterneció, algo en el ambiente le hacía darse cuenta del dolor que sentía el pelinegro, porque era el mismo que sentían ellos

-Darien – le susurro tímidamente Nick, mientras le entregaba el libro de la sombras a Amy, la cual lo abrió y los diabólicos susurros se escucharon, pero nadie les puso atención, la peliazul leyó decididamente

-Serena –ignoró a su amigo – te necesito, sin ti me muero – le habló a su oído – no me dejes, yo te…

-creo que podemos salvarla – grito Amy rompiendo la confesión, todos se giraron a verla, e incluso Darien puso atención a la peliazul sin soltar a la rubia

-explícate Amy – demandó Rei

-bueno, no se mucho de rumano, pero entiendo algunas palabras y creo que aquí hay algo para reanimarla

-¿estás segura? – inquirió Andrew

-pues no del todo – suspiro – pero denme unos momentos, y quizá lo consiga – salió de la habitación y Richard fue tras ella

Durante un rato todos se quedaron en silencio, los vampiros observaban la puerta por donde salió Amy, mientras Darien abrazaba a Serena y le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda sollozando –no me dejes, te necesito, quédate conmigo, pequeña yo te…

-vete de aquí cazador

-Rei – le reclamó Nick – tienes que dejarlo

-no Nick, él tiene que irse

-Lita, por favor

-no lo defiendas, por su culpa Serena esta así

El pelinegro los ignoraba y solo susurraba al odio de Serena – por favor, no me dejes, te necesito, no me dejes

-Mina tiene razón, por su culpa mi hermana se quiere morir

-Andrew, pero tienen que dejarlo aquí – continuo Nick – que no ven que ambos lo necesitan – todos observaron como Darien tenía abrazada a Serena y no dejaba de pedirle que no lo dejara

-yo no me voy a ir – besó la frente de la rubia – ni me voy a alejar de ella – la coloco en la cama, se giro a ver a los vampiros y con trabajos se puso en pie – y si tengo que pelear otra vez con ustedes… - las heridas de su rostro lucían feas y dolorosas, pero su mirada estaba llena de determinación - … no me detendré

-vete de aquí cazador – demandó de nuevo Rei – tú no tienes por qué estar aquí

-te equivocas – refuto Darien con un nudo en la garganta – yo tengo que estar aquí – sus ojos se cristalizaron – por la sencilla razón de que yo a Serena la…

-lo tenemos – grito Richard entrando a la habitación con Amy quien llevaba el libro de las sombras – hay una manera de salvar a Serena – todos se giraron a mirar a los recién llegados

Como nadie dijo nada Amy prosiguió – se requiere de la sangre de un humano fuerte, en convicción y físicamente, que haya conocido el sufrimiento, pero que también conozca el amor

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros por un momento, tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras, solo uno de ellos pensó conocer al indicado, mientras Darien regresaba a lado de Serena

-en caso de encontrar a ese humano – continuo Richard – se requiere que beba su sangre tres veces, en un lapso de 12 horas entre cada toma – guardo silencio y medito un poco – pero tienen que ser entregada a voluntad, permaneciendo con ella todo el tiempo

-¿Dónde se supone que buscaremos a ese humano? – pregunto Andrew algo desesperado

XOXOXOXO

-entonces… - preguntó el platinado - ¿en eso quedamos?

-por ahora no nos queda de otra – dijo algo resignada la castaña

-anímate muñeca – le jalo el cabello echando atrás su cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuello le dio una gran lamida pero se detuvo antes de dar una segunda - ¿Qué quieres Rubius? – preguntó cuando sintió la presencia de su compañero en la ventana

-el cazador está en casa de Serena – entró por la ventana pero no se movió más, cuando el platinado se giro, pudo ver a la castaña, y pasó la lengua por sus labios con notoria lujuria en sus ojos

-¿Qué miras idiota? – preguntó la chica a la defensiva, molesta por la mirada del recién llegado y por que Darien estaba con la tipa esa

-¿y qué haces aquí si deberías vigilarlos? – le demando el platinado algo molesto

-Esmeralda y Beryl se quedaron cuidando – no dejaba de mirar a la chica que estaba aun tendida en la cama, aunque ella trataba de cubrirse más con la bata

-bien Rubius, te mereces una pequeña recompensa – se empezó a vestir – tómala – le ofreció Diamante entendiendo la mirada de su compañero – pero no la mates, ni la conviertas – se fue acercando a la ventana – cuando termines regresa a tu puesto

-no me puedes dejar con él – grito Ann ofendida

-claro que puedo – y desapareció tras saltar la ventana

-vamos cariño – se paró frente a ella y trató de acariciarle la mejilla pero ella le golpeo la mano

-aléjate de mí – le gritó ofendida – no te atrevas a tocarme – sintió una cachetada

-veo que te gusta rudo – le arrancó la bata de un movimiento

-déjame – grito tratando de moverse, el se colocó arriba de ella, lamiéndola toda, besándola y acariciándola – déjame – continuaba gritando mientras él con una mano se desabrochaba los pantalones

-grita más amor – se colocó en su entrada – me encanta cuando gritan – la penetro salvajemente mientras ella seguía gritando, se sentía sucia y ultrajada mientras el vampiro la violaba

-"malditos" – pensaba ella – "pero me las pagaran… cuando Darien sea mío me vengaré de ustedes" – los afilados colmillos del vampiro se enterraban en la carne de la chica, aunque solo se saciaría un poco para no matarla

XOXOXO

-¿Dónde se supone que buscaremos a ese humano? – pregunto Andrew algo desesperado

-no hay que buscarlo – mencionó alegre Nick

-¿de que estás hablando? – la voz de Rei era de impaciencia y molestia

-pues que no hay que buscarlo – señalo al pelinegro que estaba sujetando la mano de Serena – él está aquí

-olvídalo – gritaron Rei, Andrew, Lita y Mina, bastante molestos

-jamás lo permitiremos – dijo la pelinegra – él es nuestro enemigo

-pero quizá el acceda – comento Amy, Darien no decía nada, aunque escuchaba todo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero tendiéndolos a todos cerca no sabía cómo hacerlo

-déjenme un momento con él – pidió Richard – quizá yo pueda saber que siente

-no, no lo haremos – se le acerco Lita a Richard, algo amenazadora, pero Amy colocó un campo de fuerza para detenerla – Amy – se sorprendió la castaña

-chicos – hablo con calma la peliazul – lo único que quiero es que Serena se recupere – su voz denotaba tristeza – dejen que Richard se quedé con ellos un momento – entre ella y Nick empezaron a empujar a los demás hacia afuera de la habitación de la rubia, una vez que se quedó Richard con ellos no necesito mucho para darse cuenta del amor y la preocupación de Darien hacia Serena

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para salvarla? – preguntó el pelinegro sin mirar a Richard

-se tiene que hacer un ritual – empezó a explicar – tenemos que tomar la sangre y mezclarla con unas hierbas curativas, unas 12 horas después tiene que tener fuerza para tomar la sangre directamente, y 12 horas más tarde otra vez tomará sangre directamente y después beberá una infusión con las mismas hierbas curativas

-suena fácil – respondió Darien algo aliviado

-¿se la darás voluntariamente? – pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta

-sí – soltó la mano de Serena y se levanto para mirar al castaño, aunque con trabajo por la golpiza que acababa de recibir - ¿por dónde empezamos? – Richard sintió la determinación más férrea que se haya imaginado y sonrió feliz, su amiga estaría bien y el cazador también lo estaría

XOXOXOXO

-¿a que habrá venido el cazador? – pregunto Beryl mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento

-no lo sé – respondió Esmeralda – pero esos ojos… - se quedó meditando un momento – los he visto antes, hace algunos años

-te vas a poner de sentimental – se burlo la pelirroja

-cállate perra – se defendió – en serio, ese cazador lo conocí hace años – sus recuerdos llegaban a su mente – era un chiquillo, pero desde esa edad era atractivo – se lamio los labios – pero sobre todo tenía una fuerza mental increíble

-¿en serio? – pregunto algo incrédula

-entre Diamante y yo tuvimos que someterlo, lástima que no pude probar su sangre – suspiró frustrada – aunque la de su padre era deliciosa – un brillo malicioso surgió en sus ojos

-pues si ahora es cazador debe haber mejorado sus capacidades para no ser sometido ante vampiros y si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado con él

-que va – se burlo – solo deja que Ante consiga a la rubiecilla patética y yo me daré un festín con ese cazador, debe ser todo un semental – se estremeció solo de imaginarlo – y si tengo la oportunidad lo convertiré – casi había un juramento en su voz

-pues solo espero que compartas querida – Esmeralda no respondió este último comentario pero su mirada era airada y envidiosa, no iba a dejar que nadie tocara al cazador, solo ella disfrutaría de ese placer, aunque Beryl también tenía pensado hincarle el diente y si tendría que eliminar a su compañera de parrandas lo haría sin ningún remordimiento, un hombre tan atractivo y varonil como ese cazador solo podía pertenecerle a una y en definitiva no se haría a un lado, el cazador sería para ella pasara lo que pasara, ambas estaban vigilando la casa de las chicas desde la ventana de una bodega cercana, que sí estaba abandonada

-¿discutiendo? – preguntó Rubius acercándose a ellas

-claro que no – se burló Esmeralda con su atronadora y molesta risa

-¿sigue el cazador adentro?

-aja – respondió con aburrimiento la pelirroja

-bien – las tomó de la cintura con cada brazo – entonces denle un poco de amor a este vampiro solitario – hizo un falso puchero

-pero tenemos hambre – el puchero de Esmeralda lució más natural

-eso se puede solucionar – el chico se descubrió el pecho y con sus propias uñas se araño hasta sangrar, las vampiresas empezaron a lamer y chupar la sangre, logrando que gruñera excitado el pelirrojo – lo ven

XOXOXO

Richard salió de la habitación de Serena, lo hizo tan tranquilamente que nadie lo notó, y la imagen que vio lo hizo sonreír, Lita y Andrew daban vueltas por la sala, casi chocando uno contra otro, Mina se mordía las uñas sentada en un sillón y Rei le discutía algo a Nick quien tenía la mirada enfocada en sus pies, parecía que más bien lo iba a golpear, Amy por su parte hojeaba el libro de las sombras tendida en el suelo en posición de loto sobre una alfombra con el libro en su regazo, para Richard estaban como para foto y su risa se desbordó en una carcajada, Nick brinco del susto y Rei se le acerco

-¿de qué te ríes? – estaba furiosa

-na…nada – Richard trató de controlarse, carraspeo – él la ama – cambio de tema, y todos lo miraron incrédulos, salvo Nick que estaba sonriendo – y le va a dar su sangre

-eso jamás – se acerco Andrew – Serena jamás lo permitiría

-pues ella no está en posición de discutir – se levanto rápidamente Amy – y cuando se recupere entonces… - dudo un momento – entonces… lo arreglaremos en su momento, por ahora tenemos que preparar todo para salvarla – los apremió – Lita, necesito que me ayudes con las hierbas – se dirigieron a la habitación de Amy, después de un rato Lita regresó cargando un mortero donde machacaba unas hierbas y tras ella salía la peliazul con un mechero, una daga y un recipiente de vidrio con agua, colocaron todo en la mesa de la sala – primero pondré a hervir el agua – les explicaba – después pondremos las hierbas y dejaremos que reposen un rato – miro a los chicos – Nick, necesito que le pidas a Darien que te de sangre de su muñeca y que la coloque en una copa – con su poder atrajo una copa limpia de un mueble del comedor y se le entrego al susodicho junto con la daga

-Darien – hablo Nick desde la puerta del cuarto de Serena – necesito tu sangre – se acercó a él, seguía sujetando la mano de la rubia, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, no se movió – Darien – le sacudió el hombro

-perdón – dijo el pelinegro abriendo los ojos, dejando ver las lagrimas contenidas – me perdí en mis pensamientos

-entiendo hermano no te preocupes – le tendió la daga – pronto estará bien, Amy está preparando las hierbas, necesito tu sangre en esta copa – el pelinegro corto su muñeca, dejando que la sangre chorreara al recipiente, el olor provoco un acto inconsciente en Nick quien se quedo mirando la copa de manera hipnótica y se lamio los labios dejando ver sus afilados colmillos

-¿amigo, estas bien? – pregunto Darien quien con la vista buscaba algo con que detener la herida – hermano – lo sacudió un poco

-perdón amigo – caminó al baño y tomó una toalla que le entrego al pelinegro – esto de los instintos vampíricos son muy fuertes – se rasco la cabeza riendo a carcajadas

-cierto, tu nunca has sido bueno para controlar los impulsos – bromeó mientras se sujetaba la toalla en la muñeca

-mejor le llevo esto a Amy para iniciar el ritual – salió de la habitación y Darien se volvió a sentar en la cama, tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó

-pronto estarás conmigo pequeña… pronto estaremos juntos…

Nick le entregó a Amy la copa con sangre

-bien – dijo la peliazul al tiempo que vertía la sangre en el recipiente donde se reposaban las hierbas, el olor de la sangre era muy dulce y penetrante – puedo decir que esta sangre es muy fuerte – mezclo los ingredientes y con cuidado de que las hojas se quedaron en el recipiente vertió la mezcla en la copa – ahora hay que llevarle esto a Serena

-lo mejor es ir a cazar –hablo Rei interrumpiendo a Amy – Nick, Andy, Lita y yo iremos a cazar

-los demás nos quedaremos – completo Mina – yo no tengo ganas de salir – se notaba desanimada

-y yo necesito salir – se notaba la desesperación de Lita

-bien, yo seguiré el ritual – habló Amy dirigiéndose a la habitación de Serena, y así cada quien tomo su camino

XOXOXO

-¿estás bien pequeña? – Pregunto el señor Hino entrando a la habitación de Ann – te traje algo de comer – llevaba en las manos una charola con un plato de sopa

-déjelo en la mesa – respondió la castaña desde debajo de las cobijas – ahorita tengo sueño

-lo sé pequeña pero tienes que comer para recuperarte

-gracias, pero comeré después – insistió la chica un poco incomoda

-bien, está bien, ¿necesitas algo?

-que me deje sola – su voz ya era de molestia

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, cualquier cosa me dices – y sin más el anciano se retiro dejando sola a la chica, la cual se levantó de la cama, aun seguía desnuda y con la sangre seca sobre las mordidas

-maldito viejo – tomo el plato de la mesa y lo lanzó al suelo – malditos Diamante y su amigo – su mirada era entre perdida y furiosa – cuando tenga lo que necesito – se dirigió al baño donde se metió en la regadera y empezó a tallarse el cuerpo con demasiada violencia – cuando Darien sea mío, yo misma con mis propias manos me desharé de ese par de vampiros, lo juro, y después acabaré con la zorra esa, ella tiene la culpa de todo – se notaba la furia en su voz– por su culpa, pero me las pagara, me las pagará todas juntas

XOXOXO

-bueno Darien – comentó Amy desde la puerta de la habitación – es hora de empezar…

**Muchas gracias por los rw y/****o las que me han agregado a sus favoritos**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

-bueno Darien – comentó Amy desde la puerta de la habitación – es hora de empezar… - el pelinegro soltó la mano de Serena, se puso en pie y se giró para mirar a la peliazul que se acercaba

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto con decisión

-por ahora necesitamos que Sere beba esto – le mostró la copa que contenía una sustancia de un tono rojo oscuro, sin decir nada Darien se colocó en la cama recargado en la cabecera, con delicadeza tomo el cuerpo inerte de la rubia y se lo fue acercando de modo que Serena quedara sentada en la cama con la espalda recargada en el pecho del pelinegro quien sintió un escalofrío por la frialdad del cuerpo de Serena, lo que lo angustiaba, pero también lo sentía por la cercanía de la mujer que a pesar de ser lo que era había tocado su corazón

-Serena – susurro en su oído – pequeña, tienes que tomar esto – miró a Amy quien se apresuró a colocarle la copa en los labios, con toda la calma del mundo fueron introduciendo el contenido por su garganta

-bien – habló Amy una vez que le dieron todo el brebaje a la rubia – por ahora será mejor dejarla descansar y esperar que su cuerpo reaccione a la sangre – observo detenidamente a Darien comprobando su estado, magullado y dolorido, pero que seguía susurrando a su amiga y la miraba con ternura y preocupación – Darien será mejor que te vayas a dormir

-puedes quedarte en el sofá o en nuestra recamara – sugirió Richard – para que descanses… puedo ir por algo a la farmacia para curarte… - Darien los miró

-no pienso moverme de aquí – respondió con mucha determinación en sus ojos pero su voz no decía lo mismo

-pero tienes que curarte hermano

-les acepto lo de la farmacia pero nada más – los tres salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Darien – Sere – volvió a hablar en un susurro sobre el oído de la rubia, y le dio un tierno beso en el hombro – no puedes dejarme, necesito decirte algo importante – podía decirle cuanto la ama pero quería decírselo cuando estuviera consiente, quería perderse en el cielo de sus ojos cuando se lo confesará, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fue perdiendo en un sueño ligero y agitado, pero sin soltarla de sus protectores brazos

-hermano – lo sacudió un poco Nick – te traje alcohol, gasas, vendas, analgésicos

-nada de medicamentos hermano – habló en un susurro sin abrir los ojos

-pero te debe de doler todo

-no más de lo que me duele verla así – suspiró y abrió los ojos – no sé qué reacción tenga en mi sangre

-buen punto amigo – también Nick suspiro – deja te curo esas heridas – de mala gana el pelinegro acostó en la cama a Sere y se acomodó en la silla cercana a la cama para que lo curara su amigo, mientras comentaban las veces que se tuvieron que curar mutuamente siendo cazadores, incluso aun en los entrenamientos se habían lesionado

-Rei no es mala – hablo de pronto el castaño algo apenado – pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte y está muy preocupada por Sere, igual que los demás

-también tiene un buen gancho derecho – sonrió sin ganas mientras se frotaba la mandíbula – debes de tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar hermano

-bromeas – se defendió Nick – es parte de nuestra explosiva relación – puso cara de pícaro

-sin detalles hermano – dijo con algo de fingida repulsión y ambos se rieron un poco, un suspiro proveniente de la cama llamó su atención, era un suspiro débil pareciera que la rubia trataba de jalar todo el aire posible para luego sacarlo lentamente, ambos corriendo a su lado

-pequeña – le tomó la mano y pudo sentir que al menos no estaba tan helada

-iré por Amy – enseguida entro la peliazul quien la reviso rápidamente

-esto es bueno, pero aún no podemos cantar victoria – medito un momento – por ahora es mejor que siga descansando, y tú también debes dormir un poco – se dirigió a Darien quien asintió con la cabeza sin soltar a la rubia

-descansa hermano – le palmeo la espalda su amigo y los dos salieron de la habitación, el pelinegro se desprendió de sus ropas quedando solo en bóxer, tomó las mantas de la cama de Serena y se acomodó a su lado para después cubrirse a los dos con las mantas la abrazó acercándola más a su cuerpo

-Serena… Serena… Serena – susurraba a intervalos mientras lo vencía el sueño

_Flashback – sueño_

_-Serena… Serena… Serena – a lo lejos escuchaba una voz grave, conocida, masculina y agradable que le hacía latir el corazón de emoción – Serena… Serena… Serena – la voz cambió a una femenina que en algún lugar de su cerebro sabía que conocía pero no recordaba de donde – Serena – la rubia escucho a su espalda a la mujer, se giró para mirarla – anda hija date prisa tu papa y tu hermano nos están esperando – la mirada de la mujer era dulce aunque algo tímida y recatada – y ya sabes cómo se pone tu papa_

_-yo no entiendo porque mi papa quiere que conozca a ese señor mama – replicaba la rubia con un puchero mientras salía de su habitación para bajar con su madre las escaleras de su casa, una pequeña casa de madera de dos plantas, la planta superior eran solo dos habitaciones rusticas y austeras una contaba con una cama amplia y la otra contaba con dos camas pequeñas_

_-hija tienes 18 ya tienes la edad para casarte y tu padre quiere o más bien ansia emparentar con el joven Kuo, quien es el hijo del dueño de la tienda del pueblo_

_-pero yo no quiero mama, ni papa ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir mi vida, ni cuándo ni con quien debo casarme _

_-Serena – la mujer respiro con frustración – no empieces con eso, sabes que tú no puedes decidir nada de eso_

_-pues si puedo, ese es mi derecho mama_

_-basta Serena por favor – hablo ya más exasperada su madre_

_-¿Qué pasa Ikuko? Ya vámonos_

_-lo siento Kenji ya sabes cómo es tu hija_

_-anda niña no tengo todo el día – tomo del brazo a la rubia y la jaloneo – y no podemos hacer esperar a Seyia – y aunque se resistió la chica fue empujada hacia la carreta donde estaba sentado el hermano pequeño Sammy, sujetando la rienda del caballo_

_-pero papa – Serena trató de protestar por enésima vez en el camino_

_-nada de peros jovencita – la callo su papa – si no te comportas como una jovencita decente me veré obligado a meterte al convento_

_-pero… - fue tan fuerte la impresión que sintió que no supo que decir, sabía que las monjas tendían a infringir castigos corporales, usando aparatos espantosos y no tenía ganas de saber si esos rumores eran ciertos, así que para no tener problemas por el momento se mordió la lengua aun a su pesar y se mostró bastante recatada, por desgracia ese día en casa de los Kuo se anunció que ella estaría prometida a Seyia y que su boda se realizaría dos meses después, lo que fue un brutal golpe a su independencia, semanas después del anuncio Serena encontró a un amigo a espaldas de la cantina del pueblo _

_-hola Serena, escuche que te vas a casar – su mirada era burlona_

_-no te burles Taiki – dijo con molestia y fastidio_

_-sabes que no es por molestarte – tomo a la rubia por la cintura con su brazo y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído – es una pena, que ya no podremos divertirnos como antes – lamio su oreja haciendo jadear a la chica_

_-eso podemos… solucionarlo… después – habló entre jadeos ya que las hábiles manos del chico recorrían el cuerpo de Serena – por ahora… podemos disfrutar el momento – se arrinconaron contra una pared, y dejaron que la pasión los consumiera, aunque Taiki era alto a Serena le encantaba dominar esas situaciones, lo sentó en una caja y se colocó a horcajadas de él, devorándolo, sus movimientos eran rápidos y ansiosos, mientras el chico chupaba y lamia los senos de la rubia con desesperación, tan inmersos estaban en su pasión que no notaron que alguien los observaba con morbosa atención_

_Días después Serena se quedó sola en casa ya que había discutido con su padre y no quisieron llevarla con ellos al festival del pueblo, estaba terminando de tomarse un café el que por cierto se le tenía prohibido cuando tocaron a la puerta_

_-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con fastidio la rubia cuando abrió_

_-así no se le habla a tu futuro esposo – le tomo la barbilla con su mano, y la rubia movió la cabeza para zafarse – vamos querida, debes tratarme bien – el hombre la tomo de los brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo, intento besarla pero la chica giro la cabeza, de coraje Seyia la empujo logrando que cayera en el sillón_

_-lárgate Seyia – su voz estaba llena de rabia – mis papas no están y no es propio que estés aquí conmigo – se levantó y caminó a la puerta pero fue sujetada por detrás, pudo sentir el duro pecho contra su espalda, y la creciente excitación sobre su trasero_

_-no me vengas con esas mojigaterías – hablo ente risas para luego lamerle el cuello – sé muy bien que disfrutas de la compañía masculina – se restregó contra ella para enfatizar su comentario_

_-obviamente no de toda la compañía – comento con desprecio refiriéndose a él y tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo, el chico la giró y la apretó más a él_

_-vamos cariño – con rudeza le fue quitando en vestido mientras la tendía en el suelo – pronto serás mi esposa, así que porque no divertirnos, además debería ofenderme por tu actitud tan disoluta con Taiki – le apretó un seno con rudeza – pero podría sacarle provecho ¿no crees?_

_-ya basta Seyia – la chica forcejeaba – independientemente de cómo sea no puedes obligarme a nada que yo no quiera_

_-claro que puedo obligarte – le abrió las piernas para colocarse sobre ella – pronto te casarás conmigo y me deberás obediencia, tú serás mía_

_-jamás, me entiendes, jamás – Seyia le arranco la ropa interior dejándola expuesta y colocando una mano en su centro – déjame Seyia, déjame – rogaba _

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? – grito desde la puerta el señor Kenji_

_-papa, ayúdame – suplicó Serena_

_-Señor Kenji… su hija – se levantó con una cara de fingido sufrimiento – su hija trato de seducirme… y yo… yo… la carne es débil señor… perdóneme… perdóneme_

_-cómo pudiste Serena – grito colerizado su padre – eres una vergüenza, una zorra, ese maldito carácter tan altanero, tan impropio_

_-papa no es cierto – se defendió la chica recibiendo una cachetada_

_-Kenji por favor no puedes creer eso – trató de defenderla su madre_

_-lárgate de mi casa maldita perra – tomó a Serena del cabello y la lanzó a la calle_

_-Kenji por favor, no la puedes correr – lloraba desconsoladamente_

_-no te metas Ikuko, si no, te vas a la calle con ella – la mujer solo pudo mirar una última vez a su hija para después girarse e ir tras su marido, mientras la rubia se colocaba la ropa como pudo y se alejaba de su casa con la cabeza en alto, sintiendo que a pesar de todo jamás dejaría que nadie le dijera que hacer, que nadie podría doblegar su voluntad, porque a pesar de ser mujer ella era independiente, y libre, sobre todo libre_

_Algunos meses después de haber sido corrida de su casa se encontraba en un pueblo alejado, sin embargo no había podido encontrar un trabajo para mantenerse, porque para nadie era apropiado que una mujer trabajara, ellas debían dedicarse al hogar y a los hijos mientras los hombres eran los responsables de proveer el sustento, de lo único en lo que podía trabajar era de prostituta, sin embargo esa labor no le agradaba, ella decidía con quien se acostaba y cuando, y ni por todo el dinero del mundo estaría con un hombre que a ella no le agradara, aunque un par de ocasiones tuvo que recurrir a su cuerpo para obtener algo de dinero al menos buscaba hombres atractivos, que fueran de su agrado y despertaran su libido_

_-pero que tonta – decía una mujer que estaba colocando unas naranjas fuera de una tienda y que sin querer se regaron por el suelo – justo cuando las acabo de acomodar – se agacho a levantarlas mientras la rubia se acercaba a ayudarla_

_-así pasa a veces – recogió algunas y las fue acomodando en su lugar hasta que entre las dos volvieron a acomodar las naranjas_

_-gracias pequeña – agradeció la mujer con una amable sonrisa tenía el cabello negro y una mirada dulce – déjame ofrecerte una bebida en agradecimiento_

_-gracias – respondió la rubia y ambas entraron a la tienda, y detrás del mostrador se sentaron a beber un poco de agua de sabor_

_-¿cómo te llamas querida?_

_-Serena_

_-mucho gusto yo soy Luna – se estrecharon las manos en señal de saludo – no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?_

_-no, de hecho voy llegando al pueblo – señaló una pequeña bolsa de viaje muy sencilla_

_-¿sola? – la rubia asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? – algo en la voz y la mirada de Luna le dieron mucha confianza a Serena, y le narro como la habían corrido de su casa, y lo que había tenido que padecer desde entonces, aunque era fuerte no podía resistir derramar unas lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza_

_-cuanto lo siento pequeña – le limpió las lágrimas con la mano – nadie debería obligar a las mujeres a nada – dijo con algo de rencor _

_-lo sé, por desgracia mi papa nunca entendió eso, además el idiota de Seyia que me quiso obligar_

_-¿y has pensado donde quedarte?_

_-no, como le decía voy llegando, tengo un poco de dinero, quizá me quede unos días en la pensión después… - suspiro con resignación – tendré que buscar cómo ganar dinero_

_-¿Qué te parece si te quedas a comer y luego vemos que hacer?_

_-no, para nada – se levantó de golpe – no quiero dar molestias – caminó a la puerta – me retiro, gracias por todo_

_-espera pequeña – suplico Luna alcanzándola en la puerta – por favor – le tomó el brazo – quédate a comer ¿sí? – su mirada era tan dulce que no pudo resistirse_

_-está bien – a la hora de la comida conoció al esposo de Luna, Artemis un hombre amable, bonachón, de pelo cano, aunque se veía que no era tan viejo, pero sobre todo era un hombre que respetaba el lugar de las mujeres lo que se notó cuando ayudo a su esposa a servir la comida, entre ambos la convencieron de que se quedara a vivir con ellos y les ayudara en la tienda, ellos tenían diez años de casados y por desgracia no habían podido tener hijos por lo que desbordaron su amor en Serena, quien lo recibió gustosa, se sentía feliz y en familia, así pasaron varios años, hasta el día en que todo su mundo cambio, una mañana salió con Luna a dejar correspondencia cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, podía sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, y mucho miedo, se sentía como una presa al acecho del depredador, miró a todos los alrededores pero no vio nada y eso la asusto más, aunado a los extraños rumores que empezaban a circular en el pueblo sobre desapariciones en especial de mujeres jóvenes, de las que no se sabía nada y de la existencia de vampiros en la zona, más tarde ese día Serena tuvo el extraño impulso de salir al bosque, salió de casa sin ver vista aunque en el fondo se resistía a hacerlo, hasta un lugar del bosque apartado del pueblo donde se sentó en un tronco hueco_

_-hola – hablo a su espalda una voz masculina – en verdad eres hermosa y muy fuerte, me costó bastante trabajo traerte aquí_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con tono desafiante, aunque algo forzado_

_-te quiero a ti amor – se colocó frente a ella dejando ver quien era, un joven fuerte de cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos grises_

_-pero yo a ti no – aunque no se podía mover Serena tenía claro que el chico le desagradaba – así que déjame ir – su mirada azul era de completo desafío a pesar de estar inmovilizada_

_-no, no lo haré – comento el peli plateado muy calmadamente – eres verdaderamente exquisita – se hincó a su altura y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella se retorcía un poco sobre el control mental que la mantenía sujeta – y vaya cariño, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé – de un movimiento la tomó de los brazos y la arrojó al suelo colocándose el arriba de ella, lo que la hizo disgustarse más – las otras chicas cayeron rendidas a mi sumisión, pero en cambio tú, con todo mi poder te resistes – hizo una pausa para desprenderse de sus ropas, y aunque la rubia se removía bajo ese poder no podía librarse, de otro movimiento el peliplateado le arranco la ropa a Serena –bien… tendré que tomar otras medidas contigo – quito su poder mental pero antes de que pudiera escapar la tomó de los brazos y aplico mucha fuerza, aun así ella se resistía pero no podía hacer mucho contra la fuerza física del hombre, la fue besando y lamiendo mientras ella gritaba para que la soltará, sin preámbulos la penetro violentamente, notando la ausencia de la barrera que las otras chicas tenían, sonrió abiertamente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, lo que hizo que la rubia se asustará terriblemente – eres una caja de sorpresas amor – siguió embistiéndola – es más, creo que me gustaría conservarte conmigo – aunque no entendía que significaba eso la sola idea despertó en ella un terror como jamás lo había sentido, pero más que por su vida temía no volver a ver a Luna y a Artemis, de pronto sintió los colmillos del hombre enterrándose en su cuello, fue doloroso, pero lo fue más el sentir que poco a poco se le iba la vida, sintió su cuerpo ligero, y a la vez pesado y todo se tornaba oscuro, creyó que moriría, sin embargo, sintió algo en su boca, e inconscientemente empezó a beberlo, no debió hacerlo, porque ese líquido empezó a quemarle las entrañas como si hubiera bebido lava ardiente, quemaba de manera sofocante, y ese ardor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era una tortura sin embargo, antes de proponérselo ese dolor se convirtió en fuerza, una fuerza que jamás había sentido, una fuerza que la hacía sentir invencible, aun tenia al hombre encima de ella, aun la estaba embistiendo, pero no quería, y lo empujo, logrando lanzarlo varios metros lejos de ella, como un felino se levantó y se puso en guardia, el vampiro estaba sorprendido de su fuerza, y agilidad, pero creyó que aun tardaría en controlar sus poderes, se abalanzo contra ella, pero logro esquivarlo, lo intentó un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, Serena no entendía que pasaba, estaba asustada, pero al menos se sentía aliviada de poder defenderse de aquel sujeto mientras este se estaba enfureciendo, en algún momento ella lo atacó con sus uñas pero era tal la fuerza que usaba que lo estaba desgarrando, cuando creyó que estaba muerto lo dejo y corrió a su casa, ya era de noche, iba tan rápido y con tanto sigilo que nadie la noto, ahí permaneció, al principio temió lastimar a Luna o a Artemis, y quiso huir, pero ellos la detuvieron, Serena les contó lo que le había pasado y en vez de temerle la aceptaron de nuevo, y decidieron seguir como la familia que ya eran, desafortunadamente el tiempo avanzaba para sus amigos pero no para ella, por lo que decidieron mudarse, cuantas veces fue necesario hasta que tuvo que enterrarlos, ellos a pesar de amar a Serena como a una hija decidieron seguir su ciclo en la vida, aunque Serena lo acepto, muchos años después descubrió que ella heredo el don de la reina de los condenados, de Lilith, la primer vampiresa por lo que desde que se convirtió tuvo sus poderes y habilidades bien definidos y fuertes, la vida la fue llevando a sus amigas a las que sin proponérselo las unió a ella, y afortunadamente no se equivocó, ahora son su familia y nada más importa, solo algo hay en su corazón, o más bien alguien que le hace falta para tener la felicidad completa…_

_-Darien_

_Fin flashback – sueño_

-Darien – dijo en un jadeo aún perdida en sus sueños

-si pequeña aquí estoy – aun la tenía abrazada por lo que la acerco más a su cuerpo

-Darien – lentamente abrió los ojos – estas aquí conmigo – sonrió débilmente

-si amor – le besó la frente – siempre estaré contigo

-Darien – no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o la muerte que había elegido, pero estaba ahí, a su lado, podía sentir el calor de su piel rodeando su cuerpo, no se resistió y lo abrazó aunque no era tan fuerte, aún no había recuperado sus fuerzas

-Serena – le dio pequeños besos en todo el rostro mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad –temí perderte – la beso tiernamente en los labios, consultó su reloj, ya habían pasado cerca de diez horas, la rubia se acurrucó más en el pecho de Darien

-tengo sueño Darien – ella creía que quizá aún dormía, y por eso él estaba ahí con ella, pero no le importaba si por un momento lo podía sentir tan cerca, de nuevo el sueño la fue venciendo

-duerme pequeña… aún tenemos mucho tiempo – el pelinegro la acerco más a su pecho, y beso su frente, dejando que de nuevo el sueño lo envolviera, pero ahora podía dormir un poco más tranquilo, el ritual estaba funcionando, Serena se estaba recuperando y eso era lo único importante para él.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus rw SalyLuna JulsChiba Usagui y SAILOR NEMESIS, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y se imaginan quien convirtió a Sere?, que maldito fulano, jeje, este cap solo es la primera parte del ritual, jeje, pero si no iba a quedar enorme, jeje, asi que en el prox las cosas se pondrán intensas entre ese par. **

**Besitos Angel Negro**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

-duerme pequeña… aún tenemos mucho tiempo – el pelinegro la acerco más a su pecho, y beso su frente, dejando que de nuevo el sueño lo envolviera, pero ahora podía dormir un poco más tranquilo, el ritual estaba funcionando, Serena se estaba recuperando y eso era lo único importante para él. Su cuerpo poco a poco se fue rindiendo al sueño profundo y relajante, que después de la angustia por Serena, la batalla con los vampiros, y su pequeña donación de sangre le estaba haciendo mucha falta

Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba ya en un estado de letargo, lo que indicaba que la sangre de Darien le estaba ayudando, además ser bendecida por la reina de los condenados era un privilegio, su cuerpo aún estaba cansado, lo sentía pesado, y débil, y su cerebro aun no reaccionaba del todo sobre si estaba despierta o dormida, porque no sentía estar sobre el colchón, al menos no del todo, se sentía como si tuviera medio cuerpo sobre algo duro, pero a la vez suave, aterciopelado, y sobre todo cálido, más bien caliente, acogedor, un olor tan embriagador y agradable, un olor a hierbabuena, tan familiar que parecería mentira, oía un murmullo acompasado, un latido de corazón demasiado tranquilo, arrullador, y relajante, se sentía tan cómoda y segura, tan feliz y protegida, que podría pasar la vida entera ahí, quizá su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada, o era un sueño pero su cuerpo le decía que Darien estaba con ella, eso inundaba su corazón de un extraño y cálido sentimiento que no sentía desde hacía muchos años, cuando era humana, poco a poco de nuevo se fue dejando llevar por el sueño reparador sintiendo paz, y el calor del cuerpo que la acompañaba en ese extraño y maravilloso sueño…

-Darien… Darien – el pelinegro escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien lo llamaba – Darien… - y también sentía que alguien sacudía su cuerpo con algo de impaciencia – Darien despierta – grito Amy con algo de desesperación, haciendo que el pelinegro despertara para inmediatamente después y por instinto buscar con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo que dormía con él, al sentirlo, se relajó para poderle poner atención a la peliazul, cuando la enfocó bien, noto que tenía la daga que su amigo había usado horas antes

-lo siento Amy – parpadeo un poco – me ganó el sueño

-vaya amigo – dijo Nick del otro lado de la cama – no recuerdo que tuvieras el sueño pesado, ¿seguro que has dormido estas doce horas? – preguntó en tono pícaro

-no molestes hermano – respondió el pelinegro con algo de fastidio, aunque se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa desanimada - ¿ya es hora? – preguntó a la peliazul quien estaba observando con cuidado a su rubia amiga

-sí – le entregó la daga – con la daga corta tu muñeca – señaló la que no tenía vendaje – y colócala en la boca de Sere, para que ella empiece a beber, no le des demasiada, creo que sabrás que tanto darle, con eso continuamos el ritual ¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto algo angustiada

-bien – por alguna razón no quiso comentar que ella había despertado, ya que al abrazarla de nuevo la noto totalmente inconsciente, y si todo lo había soñado por su deseo de verla bien, solo le quedaba esperar – al menos ya no está fría ¿no?

-eso es bueno

-bueno hermano, te dejamos, nosotros iremos a platicarle a los demás como esta Sere – ambos salieron dejándolos solos

-recupérate amor – besó su frente delicadamente mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder cortar su muñeca – te necesito a mi lado – y aunque se moría por decirlo, quería tenerla totalmente consiente cuando le dijera que la amaba a pesar de todo y que renunciaría a todo por estar junto a ella

Por su parte la rubia empezó a sentirse extraña cuando oyó voces y que su cama se movía, pero no se sentía con suficientes ánimos para despertar, ella quería seguir durmiendo, y soñando con el hombre que amaba, a pesar de todo, con trabajo pudo reconocer la voz de su amiga Amy, pero no entendía que decía, "daga", "muñeca", "beber", "ritual", quizá aún seguía durmiendo, escucho otra voz que no pudo definir de quien era, aunque supuso que era de alguno de los nuevos agregados familiares, y otra voz, la de su sueño, esa voz aterciopelada y sensual, que le gustaba y la envolvía le decía algo, que tampoco entendía, al poco tiempo percibió un olor dulce, algo que hizo que reaccionara un poco su cuerpo, con un estremecimiento, el olor se hacía más fuerte, hasta que lo sintió en sus labios, el sabor era de un dulce intenso, diríase que empalagoso, pero a la vez tan reconfortante, como un elixir puro, sin pensarlo y débilmente fue bebiendo, lo sentía caliente, fuerte, profundo, intenso, su cuerpo completo reaccionaba ante esta sangre, la sangre más deliciosa que jamás haya probado, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que bebió sangre, cuando fue convertida, el sabor era totalmente opuesto pero además, la reacción que generaba en su cuerpo era diferente, sentía un calor que la consumía, como en una llama de pasión abrasadora, se quemaba por dentro, un gemido salió de sus labios al tiempo que la sangre era alejada de ella, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios esperando no perder ni una gota de esa deliciosa sangre

-amor – escucho esa sensual voz, lo que acrecentaba ese calor tan intenso – no me dejes Serena, te necesito – sintió un delicado beso en su frente y se sintió arder, era un sueño, ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, su imaginación le estaba jugando demasiadas bromas, pero no importaba, solo podía ser consiente del calor que inundaba su cuerpo – amor – con trabajos, fue moviendo su rostro, aun con los ojos cerrados hacia la voz que la llenaba de calidez – te necesito

Darien no necesito mucho al ver que Serena levantaba el rostro, su corazón le decía que el ritual estaba funcionando y eso era suficiente para él, acorto la distancia que había entre sus rostros, y deposito sus labios sobre los de ella con calma, despacio, casi como si fuera un sutil roce, la rubia reaccionó y alargo el cuello para alcanzar mejor esos labios tan cálidos y atrayentes, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, pero sin dejar de ser tierno, se besaron como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, o como si el beso fuera eterno, había tantas emociones en ese delicado beso, que eran embriagadoras e intensas, para ambos, el tiempo y el espacio perdieron proporción mientras sus labios se debatían en una danza de pasión y sutileza, aun sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo el deseo de tocar al hombre que la besaba fue más fuerte, alargó su mano para acariciar débilmente el rostro perfilado de Darien, su piel era tan suave y cálida

-oh Serena, amor mío – dijo sobre sus labios en un jadeo, la mano de Darien comenzó a cobrar vida, se posó rápidamente sobre la mejilla de la rubia para bajar delicadamente a su cuello, su brazo, su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella – te necesito conmigo – dejo sus labios para besar tiernamente su mano, luego fue subiendo el beso por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde deposito un húmedo beso, mientras ella subió con pesadez su mano hasta enredar sus dedos en el azabache cabello de Darien

-Darien – suspiró la rubia – estas aquí – fijo sus ojos en los de él, perdiéndose en su profundo azul, volvió a posar su mano en la mejilla de Darien, delineo sus labios con su pulgar

-si pequeña – sonrió y se estremeció por su delicado tacto – aquí estoy contigo

-no me dejes – suplicó ella mientras se abrazaba a él, aunque con algo de pesadez

-nunca – le dijo estrechándola más, volvió a buscar sus labios con un poco de desesperación pero tratando de ser delicado, la fue acomodando a modo de quedar sobre ella, atrapándola ente el colchón y su duro cuerpo, pero sin aplastarla, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, la volvió a besar tiernamente mientras con sus manos recorría sus hombros, su cintura, sus caderas – oh Serena, temí tanto perderte – dijo con desesperación, mientras sus labios dejaban un húmedo camino de besos hacia su cuello, hasta su hombro – tenía mucho miedo – ese miedo lo reflejaba en su voz

-aquí estoy – respondió la rubia acariciando delicadamente sus brazos, no entendía que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era que había decidido morir, quizá fuera una alucinación de su mente, una especie de sueño, que reflejara su último deseo, no entendía nada, pero poco le importaba si el hombre que tanto amaba estaba con ella, diciéndole que no quería perderla, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo, llenándola de besos y caricias – aquí estoy Darien – sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco se despertara de un letargo, recuperando a cuenta gotas su fuerza, pero no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar las sensaciones que este hombre le proporcionaba, busco sus labios con algo más de urgencia, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que los probo, y vaya que se sentían muy bien, todo a su alrededor se borraba al sentir esos apetitosos y suculentos labios sobre los de ella en una erótica danza, el beso se detuvo pero solo para perderse uno en los ojos del otro, a ella no le importaba que fuera un sueño, o que fuera su último deseo cumplido antes de morir, solo quería sentirlo con ella, en ella – oh Darien te necesito tanto – sus dedos se enredaron en la azabache melena, sus pequeños labios bajaron a su masculino cuello luego bajaron a su pecho haciendo que el pelinegro siseara

-amor, yo también te necesito – respondió bajando sus labios al nacimiento de sus senos los cuales estaban cubiertos por una camiseta de tirantes, sus manos viajaron a la orilla de la misma, y con delicadeza y movimientos suaves la fue subiendo hasta sacarla por la cabeza, para dedicar toda su atención a sus pequeños y firmes montículos, que ya estaban duros por la expectativa – eres tan hermosa – deposito un suave beso en medio de ambos, para después dedicar su atención a uno de ellos, besando, lamiendo, y chupando delicadamente, sin prisas, con pausas, mientras ella solo gemía tímidamente, y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, después dedico los mismos cuidados al otro seno, con la misma delicadeza y paciencia

Del azabache de sus cabellos bajo delicadamente a su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, el cual se contaría con el tacto –Darien – susurro entre jadeos – oh Darien – cada beso que le daba la hacía sentir más ardiente, mas deseosa, necesitaba fundirse en él, sentirlo en ella, para así morir en paz – hazme… el amor – suplico

El pelinegro no necesito más incentivos, para él su amada estaba recuperándose y consiente y él haría lo necesario para cumplir sus deseos, la haría suya, con cuidado y delicadeza, pero sería suya y el seria de ella, se pertenecerían, suavemente le fue quitando el pequeño short que ella llevaba, rozo delicadamente su centro sobre la tanga, ganando unos ligeros gemidos de ella quien solo atino a apretar un poco las sabanas, le quito la tanga para dedicar su atención y mimos a su centro, besando y lamiendo su clítoris, con devoción y sutileza, mientras ella gemía mas fuerte

-oh… Darien… Darien… no me… no me… tortures

-nunca… amor – se enderezo para desprenderse de su bóxer y liberar su erección – nunca… mas… te hare… daño – se acercó a sus labios para besarla de nuevo, en un beso largo y profundo, al tiempo que se adentraba lenta y delicadamente en ella, sintiendo como era abrazado por ella, como sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección, siendo el uno para el otro, ella lo abrazo queriendo fundirse en él

-Darien…Darien – jadeaba una y otra vez, ella quería gritar que lo ama, con todas las fuerzas sobre humanas que poseía, que lo ama más allá del tiempo y el espacio pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo podía repetir su nombre entre jadeos

-Serena...Serena – repetía una y otra vez entre sus delicadas y pausadas embestidas, quería decirle cuanto la amaba pero sabía que no era el momento sabía que quería que estuviera completamente recuperada y consiente para mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba

Aun cuando deseaban alargar eternamente esa unión, sus cuerpos rápidamente los fueron desbordando a una liberación, que los arrastró a ambos al mismo tiempo, aun extasiados se acomodaron ella sobre él, descansando en su pecho, rodeada por sus brazos, mientras él se embriagaba de su aroma y los cubría con la sabana – te amo – susurraron ambos al tiempo mientras se iban perdiendo en brazos de Morfeo sin ser consientes ni de lo que decían, ni de lo que oían en labios del otro

Unas horas después la rubia estiraba su cuerpo desperezándose, aun se sentía débil pero no como antes, mas pareciera que había dormido durante días, abrió los ojos, y vio la puerta del baño, le apetecía una ducha caliente, quizá meterse en la tina un rato, cuando se quiso levantar no pudo, algo la retenía en la cama, cuando se miró vio que un fuerte y masculino brazo la tenía sujeta por la cintura, cuando se quiso zafar el brazo la apretó más, y pudo sentir un duro pecho pegarse a su espalda se estremeció ante ese roce, escucho un suspiro, no entendía nada, lentamente se giró esperando que el extraño que la abrazaba estuviera dormido, al acabar de girarse se encontró un par de pozos azules donde por un instante se perdió, al reaccionar, miro un pelo tan negro como la noche, bajo su vista a una nariz delineada, y unos labios que sonreían tan hermosamente que casi suspira

-hola pequeña ¿descansaste?, ¿dormiste bien? – Serena regreso su vista a sus ojos de los cuales se engancho, parecía hechizada por esos ojos, no solo porque eran tan hermosos, sino porque no entendía que hacían ese par de bellos ojos mirándola, en su cama, después de dormir, mientras el dueño de esos ojos la tenía abrazada - ¿Serena?, ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – Acarició su rostro liberando su cintura - ¿te encuentras bien? – la ausencia del calor que sentía abrazada por él la hizo reaccionar un poco, miró su pecho fornido y fuerte, desnudo, se miró ella misma, bajo la sabana y también estaba desnuda, en un movimiento algo torpe salió de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, dejando ver que su acompañante estaba total y completamente desnudo

-¿Qué…que paso? ¿Qué haces aquí? – grito señalando a Darien con algo de consternación tratando de cubrirse lo más que pudiera

-vamos pequeña – se sentó en la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y las piernas estiradas – creo que es obvio lo que paso – su mirada era picara y coqueta, haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara pero también se sintiera molesta

-pero… - la rubia se quedó un momento con la mente en blanco, tratando de recordar cómo acabó en esa situación, sin mucho éxito, tan concentrada estaba que no noto cuando el pelinegro se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella por detrás

-pequeña – le habló al oído mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – vuelve a la cama – besó su hombro, haciendo que a Serena se le erizara la piel y regresara a la realidad de las sensaciones – aun debes descansar – la iba empujando hacia la cama, logrando sentir su espalda pegada a su pecho y su trasero a su entrepierna, cuando llegaron a la cama la tomo entre sus brazos, haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa, delicadamente la deposito en la cama – necesitas recuperarte – le dijo para después besar sus labios

-¿recuperarme? – preguntó con sorpresa

-claro, solo han pasado cuatro horas desde la segunda toma del ritual – explico cómo quien habla del clima

-¿de que estas hablando? – Lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza moviéndose hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la cabecera - ¿de qué ritual me hablas? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Darien? – Grito entre molesta e impactada –_"completamente desnudo y endemoniadamente sexy" – _se estremeció por lo que estaba pensando, como ese hombre la alteraba aun en situaciones difíciles, sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pecaminosos pensamientos, el pelinegro se sentó al borde de la cama despacio

-pequeña – hablo calmadamente, estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de la rubia, pero esta se hizo de nuevo hacia atrás así que bajo la mano – pequeña casi te perdemos – explico con ternura, y preocupación en la voz

-¿me pierden? – la forma como habló hizo que la rubia se relajara un poco, incapaz de entender a que se refería exactamente, aunque su mente trataba de entender que pasaba había como una extraña laguna en su cerebro

-tus amigas están muy preocupadas por ti – suspiro – y yo también

-pero… ¿Por qué? Es que no entiendo de que hablas – se froto la cabeza – no sé qué paso

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó y tímidamente acaricio su mejilla ella cerro los ojos y por un momento se perdió en ese tacto, suspiro

-recuerdo… - saltando esa laguna mental que tenía recordó todo lo previo a su decisión de morir, desde el día que conoció al pelinegro, poco a poco fue meditando los acontecimientos que vivió con él, los sentimientos que despertó en ella - … recuerdo…tantas cosas… - suspiró, todas sus peleas, sus besos, la castaña… lo que le dijo de Darien, y como él la defendió, su rostro se contrario, el pelinegro seguía acariciando su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con odio, de un manotazo le aventó la mano

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó contrariado

-aléjate de mí maldito – respondió poniéndose de pie en la cama - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no estas con tu humanita? – hablo despectivamente

-¿de que estas hablando? – Darien se levantó de la cama, no entendía la actitud de la rubia

-tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar cuidando de tu amada humana – grito furiosa – deberías estar diciendo palabras tiernas a esa tipa

-pero… ¿de quién estás hablando? – cada vez entendía menos, quizá todo fuera efecto del ritual, y su cerebro estuviera ligeramente desconectado de la realidad

-de la cazadora esa – dijo con desprecio – la de cabello castaño

-¿Ann?

-no sé cómo se llama y no me importa – se bajó de la cama para dirigirse al baño

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? – Darien la tomó del brazo y el giro para encararla

-ohm, ahora resulta que tu no recuerdas las cosas – comentó con sarcasmo soltándose del agarre

-es que no entiendo que tiene que ver ella

-acaso ya olvidaste que la última vez que nos vimos… la defendiste… - empezó a caminar por la habitación, tropezó con el bóxer de Darien, y lo tomó

-bueno… tú estabas encima de ella, la golpeaste, aun no se recupera – imito su caminar, casi siguiéndola

-mentira – grito – solo la empujé y le di una cachetada – se giró a encararlo y luego le lanzó su bóxer – y hazme el favor de cubrirte – exigió

-pero Serena… yo la vi – había algo de consternación en sus palabras, mientras se colocaba su bóxer – en el suelo, toda golpeada, llorando…

-pues yo no fui – dijo sin darle importancia – además, que haces aquí conmigo, deberías estarla cuidando a ella – se giró, para que no mirara lo duro que le resultaba decir eso

-pero Serena… - la giro tomándola por los hombros

-pero nada… - coloco las manos sobre su pecho dispuesta a lanzarlo hasta la calle, pero solo pudo empujarlo como si fuera una chica normal, un humana mortal

-por favor Serena – la abrazó y la rubia empezó a tratar de zafarse -¿Por qué te pones así?

-¿Por qué? – Lo miró incrédula – porque tu estas con ella… porque es tu mujer… porque tú la amas y le perteneces, por eso me pongo así, tu no deberías estar aquí, conmigo – el pelinegro estaba tan impactado que soltó a Serena y ella se alejo

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-pues la misma humanita esa me lo dijo la vez que "supuestamente la ataque" – había mucho sarcasmo en su voz e hizo un ademan de comillas con los dedos

-jajaja – una carcajada estruendosa salió de la garganta de Darien, tomando todo como una broma, lo que hizo enfurecer a la rubia – pero… que cosas…dices… jajaja – pensando un poco Darien consideró que todo había sido un sueño que ella tuvo y que sentía que era muy real para ella hasta que una fuerte cachetada dejo claro la seriedad de las cosas – pero Serena, no entiendo porque dices eso, Ann nunca diría una cosa así, ella es incapaz de mentir

-pues no sé si sea capaz o no, pero sé lo que dijo – se defendió la rubia

-no Serena – trato de abrazarla pero ella retrocedió – ella no pudo decir algo así, ella es tan buena…

-me importa muy poco si me crees o no – sintió un leve mareo – y si tan buena es ante tus ojos deberías estar con ella y no conmigo – hizo una pausa – aunque pensé que tu como cazador no serias tan estúpido

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que eres un idiota por creer en la bondad de esa zorra – hablo pausada pero con fuerza en su voz – porque no te das cuenta que es una bastarda maldita

-no te permito que la ofendas – la tomó por los brazos y la zarandeó un poco

-ves – se soltó del agarre, aunque por poco y cae al suelo – ves como la defiendes, tu no deberías estar aquí… - hizo una pausa – es obvio que ya saciaste tus bajos instintos conmigo pervertido… ahora lárgate de aquí… corre a los brazos de tu golfa… anda maldito imbécil, lárgate ahora – grito enfurecida tratando de contener las lágrimas, caminó a la mesa de noche y tomó un joyero y se lo lanzó aunque no lo alcanzó – lárgate con tu zorra – tomó un portarretrato y lo lanzó, por suerte el cazador logró esquivarlo por poco – lárgate – seguía gritando mientras lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso y de lo que no todo se libraba el pelinegro, recibiendo algunos golpes, en especial cuando quiso tomar su ropa sin lograrlo, por lo que optó por salir en bóxer – lárgate – la escucho gritar cuando cerraba la puerta, seguido de algo que se rompía al chocar contra la pared

-¿pero qué rayos fue eso? – se preguntó en voz alta mientras se hacia el cabello hacia atrás y recargaba la frente en la puerta

-creo que eso fue el florero que le llevo Mina hace unos días – hablo alguien a su espalda en un tono algo divertido - … pobres rosas

Darien giró para encarar a quien osaba burlarse de el en esos momentos – vamos hermano no te burles – suplico el pelinegro

-no me burlo amigo, solo respondí tu pregunta – sonrió Nick burlonamente – veo que ya despertó Serena – señaló la puerta – y creo que amaneció de malas ¿no? – Casi se carcajea de su amigo - ¿Qué le diste de comer? ¿Gallo? – pregunto para luego soltar una carcajada, a esa se le unieron otras dos carcajadas desde uno de los sillones, Andrew y Richard estaban sentados sosteniéndose el estómago doblados de la risa, Nick los imito sosteniéndose del hombro de Darien para no caer

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto el pelinegro apretando los dientes mostrando su irritación

-es que mírate hermano – lo señalo Nick – te sacaron a patadas – y volvió a reír – y en paños menores

-es que no pude sacar mi ropa – se defendió el aludido rojo ya no solo de furia sino de pena

-ya hermano relájate – dijo su amigo limpiándose una lagrima – Andrew préstale algo de ropa a mi amigo

-¿y yo porque? – Se defendió el aludido poniéndose serio – ¿Por qué no se la prestas tú? ¿O Richard?

-porque son de la misma complexión –corrigió Richard rápidamente poniéndose serio también

-aun así no quiero – se defendió Andrew de nuevo levantando los hombros

Se escuchó ruido desde la puerta de la habitación de Amy, las chicas estaban paradas en la entrada mirando atentamente el cuerpo de Darien, las chicas respiraban de milagro, casi se lo querían comer con los ojos, cuando él las miro no pudo evitar sonreírles de manera coqueta, y ellas suspiraron

-se la prestas – hablo entre dientes y bastante irritado Nick – o se la prestas

-¿podrían cerrar la boca? – pregunto también molesto Richard, las chicas se trataron de recomponer y no mirar a Darien con deseo, aunque era difícil

-nosotras vamos a… - empezó a explicar Lita algo turbada aun mirando al pelinegro – a lamer… - se corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza – a buscar algo de cenar

-y a darse una ducha fría – dijo Andrew enfadado caminando a la habitación de Lita

-bueno, nos vamos – dijo Amy ruborizada y tratando de pedir disculpas con la mirada a Richard, las cuatro chicas salieron casi corriendo de la casa mientras Andrew regresaba con unos jeans y una playera

-te debo los zapatos – le decía el rubio al tiempo que le lanzaba despectivamente la ropa a Darien

-no importa – rápidamente se vistió y suspiro aun pensando en la pelea que tuvo con Serena o más bien estaba tratando de entender porque de pronto había cambiado tan drásticamente, después de que la ha cuidado, después de que hicieron el amor - ¿Por qué son así las mujeres? – se preguntó en voz alta olvidando por un momento que estaba con los demás

-hay amigo – le palmeo Nick la espalda – esa es la pregunta de los 64 mil

-sería como descubrir el origen del universo – continuo Richard

-ni en una eternidad podríamos saber esa respuesta – concluyo Andrew y los cuatro suspiraron frustrados – ¿quieren cerveza? – los otros asintieron y se sentaron en los sillones mientras Andrew se dirigía a su recién adquirido mini bar, el cual compró para alojar la bebida de los hombres de la casa, cuando cada uno tuvo una botella en la mano hizo un brindis – por las mujeres –

-por las mujeres – respondieron los otros

-¿Qué pasa con Serena? – pregunto Nick

-eso quisiera yo saber – evitando mencionar que hicieron el amor les detallo con lujo de detalle todo lo que paso desde que Serena despertó en sus brazos horas después

-Darien – habló Richard con un tono muy profesional – creo que es evidente que Serena esta celosa

-¿celosa? ¿Pero que no se da cuenta que estoy aquí con ella?, además Ann no me interesa, ella es solo una amiga

-si pero a ninguna mujer le gusta que su hombre tenga una "amiga" – comento Andrew

-pero Ann no es una "amiga", es como mi hermana

-vamos Darien sabes que ella no te ve como un hermano – agregó Nick – y acá entre nos, esa chica es muy rara

-por favor Nick, ¿Cómo crees?, ella es muy buena

-pues yo creo que no – se defendió el castaño – tu nunca te diste cuenta porque delante de ti era una hipócrita, pero créeme, cuando tu no la veías ella podía ser mala

-no Nick, no digas eso – la defendía de nuevo el pelinegro

-mira Darien – hablo Richard – yo no sé qué pasó entre ellas dos pero Serena decidió morir, para que tú fueras feliz con la chica esta

-pero como pudo pensar eso – empezó Darien a jalarse el cabello – es que no se da cuenta de que la… - se detuvo a tiempo – de que es muy importante para mí

-pues al parecer no… - comentó Andrew

-Darien – su hermano le tomo del hombro – tienes que entender que Ann es peligrosa, y que debes cuidarte de ella

-no, me niego a pensar que ella es peligrosa – y en verdad nunca había visto en ella algún que le sugiriera que era mala o peligrosa

-bien – se resignó Nick – no diré nada más "pero cuando tenga que hacerlo no me cansare de decir te lo dije" ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al notar que Darien no seguía bebiendo – no sabe buena la cerveza

-no es eso hermano, recuerda que aún le falta a Serena su tercer toma

-cierto

-veo que si te preocupas por ella – comento Andrew algo sorprendido

-claro que se preocupa – lo defendió Richard

-¿pero cómo puedo hacer que Serena entienda que me preocupo por ella?

-es que no se trata de que la hagas entender – comento Richard – tienes que decirle lo que sientes por ella

-yo… yo no te entiendo – trató de evadir el tema

-vamos hermano – siguió Nick – tú sabes bien lo que sientes por ella, no necesitas explicarnos a nosotros

-pero necesito que ella este restablecida… recuperada, y totalmente consiente – trató de explicar

Andrew negó con la cabeza -mira Darien, ciertamente no me agradas – lo miró con algo de desdén – y técnicamente conozco muy poco a Serena, pero la quiero mucho – Darien frunció el ceño – la quiero como hermana – aclaró – ella es buena y está sufriendo mucho

-¿confías en mí? – le preguntó Nick muy solemnemente

-claro que sí, eres como mi hermano

-bien, pues entonces tienes que hacerme caso – lo sacudió un poco del hombro – ve allá y dile con el corazón en la mano todo lo que sientes por ella

Darien se puso de pie su mirada estaba llena de decisión, avanzó unos pasos cuando escucho cosas romperse dentro de la habitación de Serena así que se detuvo en seco, unas risas a su espalda lo hicieron girarse

-creo que será mejor que dejes que se calme un poco – comento Richard despreocupado y tomando otro trago de cerveza – por ahora no está de buen humor

-¿en serio? – comento irónico el pelinegro y se giró a ver a los chicos -¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – le pregunto a Richard con cierto sarcasmo

Para matar el tiempo mientras se le pasaba el coraje a la rubia los chicos iniciaron una conversación de lo que había sido su vida antes de conocer a las chicas, el milagro que vivió Andrew al encontrar a su hermana y a la mujer de su vida, como Richard había estado desahuciado hasta que conoció a Amy, y como Nicolas había seguido a las cartas para encontrar el amor, todo eso hacía sentir raro a Darien, por extraño que pareciera no sentía que estaba con demonios, o asesinos, sino en hombres que encontraron la felicidad, también comentaron algo de cómo Serena había salvado a sus amigas de futuros inciertos o peligros mortales, y si la amaba antes, ahora lo hacía más y la admiraba, pero ninguno de ellos le supo decir como había sido convertida ella, los chicos mencionaron que las demás sabían pero que solo mencionaron que para ella era doloroso y eso lo intrigaba mucho

Mientras tanto en su habitación Serena desquitaba su furia con cuanto cosa se ponía en su camino, portarretratos, joyeros, libros, un florero, todo iba a dar contra la puerta por la que había salido el pelinegro – pero que se ha creído este desgraciado – grito colérica –como se atreve a aprovecharse de mi – de pronto se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose débil, pero sobre todo cansada emocionalmente - ¿Por qué me hace esto? – empezó a llorar aun cuando no lo quería, la rabia y el dolor se combinaban de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado, se sentía furiosa, en ese momento hubiera deseado ser totalmente vampiresa para despedazar con sus propias manos a Darien, quitarle la vida de la manera más tortuosa posible, pero aun así sabía que no podría, y eso era lo peor – que no te das cuenta… de cuanto te amo… y de cuánto daño me estás haciendo – poco a poco se fue acostando en la cama, y no pudo evitar acurrucarse en la almohada donde había descansado su cabeza Darien, la olió, olía a él, sin evitarlo la abrazo como si fuera su tabla de salvación, y lloro desconsoladamente hasta que el sueño la venció.

**Gracias por sus rw amigas SalyLuna, JulsChiba, cristal de plata espero que les guste este cap, y aun falta otra parte del ritual, y mas cosas entre este par, jaja, en fin…**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi inspiración, espero les guste la historia**

* * *

-que no te das cuenta… de cuanto te amo… y de cuánto daño me estás haciendo… - decía Serena entre sollozos mientras se colocaba su pijama y se acostaba en la cama

Un par de horas después, algunas cervezas y mucha conversación masculina, se podría decir que Darien se volvió amigo de los vampiros, aunque el mas renuente era Andrew al final no le quedo otra más que reconocer que le agradaba el cazador y pudiendo notar la preocupación por Serena y el hecho de ayudarla a su recuperación lo consideraba de importancia, porque para él Serena era una hermana más

-bien hermano – comentó Nick palmeando la espalda del pelinegro – creo que es hora de enfrentar a la fiera – dijo en tono burlón

El pelinegro suspiro – pues ya no tengo otra opción ¿verdad? – sonrió con desgana, y es que por más ganas que tuviera de estar con su amada el hecho de enfrentarse a una furia que no entendía era algo por lo que desanimarse, se levantó de su asiento y al dar unos pasos las amigas de Serena entraron en la casa, Lita sostenía a Mina quien prácticamente venia llorando, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo parecido, tras de ella venían Rei y Amy dándole apoyo

-calma Mina – decía Rei con algo de impaciencia y preocupación – ya estamos en casa

-es… no me… es… él no – decía entre sollozos la pequeña rubia – no me…

-tranquila Mina – comentó Amy, mientras la sentaban en un sillón, frente a la mirada extrañada de los chicos

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana Lita? – demandó Andrew acercándose a ella

-pues… hmmm… veras… - empezó la aludida no sabiendo cómo explicar lo sucedido

-chicas por favor ¿Qué pasa? – demando de nuevo Andrew

-pues al parecer los poderes de atracción de Mina fallaron – comento Amy, todos dieron un gemido de admiración y Mina volvió a ahogarse en sus sollozos

-¿pero cómo es eso posible? – demando Richard extrañado, Darien que se había quedado de pie solo pudo observar la escena y esperar una explicación a todo eso

-no se sí sea posible – empezó Amy – pero fuimos al bar a buscar algo de alimento – miró a Darien con algo de pena, pero como no dijo nada continuo – había un concierto, una pequeña banda, no lo hacían mal, sonaba bien – sonrió – Mina se quedo prendada del guitarrista, un chico de cabello plateado y ojos aceituna, esta guapo el chico – Mina sollozo de nuevo mas fuerte – en fin – carraspeo – al final del concierto Mina se acerco al chico, y…

-y…no… me hizo… me… hizo caso – hablo entre sollozos la pequeña rubia

_Flashback_

_Un chico de cabello plateado y ojos color aceituna se acercaba a la barra del bar después de terminar la última canción que interpretaba_

_-dame un vaso con agua – pidió al barman mientras se libraba de unas chicas que estaban pegadas a él_

_-hola guapo – habló Mina acercándose a él ondeando su cabello el chico la miro sin darle importancia y tomó el vaso que le acababan de llevar – tocas muy bien –hablo la chica para que le hiciera caso_

_-lo sé –dijo con arrogancia, la rubia estaba intentando usas sus poderes para atraerlo pero el chico simplemente no se inmutaba, después de un rato que la rubia seguía viendo al chico -¿es que acaso te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche? – Hablo con cierto desprecio – que no ves que me gasto – decía arrogante_

_-lo…siento…yo – tartamudeo la chica_

_-¿Qué sientes? – Preguntó molesto – ya deja de mirarme, me aburren las chicas como tú – y dicho eso se retiro al camerino del bar dejando a la rubia en estado de shock_

_Fin flashback_

-eso fue lo que paso – explico Rei mientras Mina seguía llorando

-porque no llevan a Mina a su recamara le dan una copa de vino y la ayudan a recostarse – comentó Andrew que tenia abrazada a su hermana

-será lo mejor – comento Lita al tiempo que ayudaba a su cuñada a levantarse

-yo ahorita las alcanzo – comentó Amy mirando a Rei – Darien – se acerco al pelinegro que no se había movido de donde estaba - ¿Cómo esta Serena? – preguntó con preocupación

-pues… - Darien se paso los dedos por el cabello de manera nerviosa – en general está bien, pero… - se quedo mirando a los chicos, que no sabían que decir

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la peliazul algo asustada

-mira, ella se ve mejor, se está recuperando – se apresuró agregar – pero creo que esta de mal humor – Nick no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada que al ser el centro de atención disimulo con una tos muy fingida

-¿Cómo que está de mal humor? – pregunto la chica intrigada

-mira Amy, no te lo puedo explicar porque ni yo mismo entiendo, pero créeme que ella se está recuperando – le dedico una sonrisa sincera – ahorita voy a ir a buscarla

-bien, yo iré con Mina – reviso su reloj – falta poco para la ultima toma, en un rato mas prepararé la infusión

-de acuerdo – respondió el cazador y se dirigió al cuarto de Serena, al entrar noto que estaba solo iluminada por la luz del baño, en la cama se notaba el cuerpo de la rubia, enredado en la sabana con la que se cubrió y abrazando la almohada, que Darien reconoció como la suya, esa imagen le decía que se durmió pensando en él, se veía tan calmada y tranquila que no creería que horas atrás pareciera una fiera llena de rabia, lentamente se acerco a ella, estaba profundamente dormida, solo verla sentía deseos de besarla, abrazarla, amarla, hacerse uno con ella, lentamente fue rozando con su mano la piel desnuda de su brazo, ella suspiro en sueños, él sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta susurrarle al oído – Serena te amo

-Darien – hablo la rubia en sueños, sonriendo y suspirando – Darien – repitió saliendo la ensoñación – Darien – repitió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que denotaban sorpresa y extrañeza - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – grito con todas sus fuerzas empujándolo con sus manos apartándolo de ella, y levantándose de la cama, se acerco al apagador de luz para prenderla, a Darien le pareció que había entrado un huracán en su habitación entendiendo que era todo lo que sonaba desde dentro, había cosas rotas, fuera de lugar, por un momento quiso sonreír pero no pudo.

-Serena – dijo con tristeza y exasperación – ¿es que sigues enojada?

-¿enojada? – Pregunto – claro que no – dijo con ironía – ESTOY FURIOSA – se acerco a su tocador, pero al ver que todo estaba tirado decidió ir a su ropero a ver que le podía lanzar opto primero por lo zapatos, los cuales salieron volando contra Darien uno tras otro, por suerte los pudo evitar o detener con los brazos

-pero… pero… por favor… Serena – decía entre los golpes que recibía

-porque no te largas… porque no estás con ella… porque no me dejas en paz – gritaba cada vez más furiosa

-YA BASTA – grito harto y frustrado – yo estoy aquí porque te amo, no amo a nadie más que a ti, eres la única en mi vida

Por un momento la chica se quedo helada por lo que decía, pero era tanta su furia que no asimilo bien las palabras – mentira – lanzó una caja que al detenerla el cazador se desparramo tirando mascadas a su alrededor, cuando se estaba librando de ellas no pudo esquivar un objeto que no supo que era pero le dio de lleno en la cabeza noqueándolo al instante –oh por Dios –se le quedo viendo mientras caía al suelo – ¿Darien? – se acerco y se hinco a su lado, notó que no se movía y que de la frente le salía sangre – lo mate… lo mate… lo mate – se empezó a asustar – Darien, despierta – rogo sacudiéndolo un poco, pero nada – Darien, no me hagas esto – rogo conteniendo las lagrimas – AYUDA, Amy, Mina, Rei, alguien por favor – empezó a gritar esperando que las chicas la escucharan – por favor, ayúdenme – rogaba mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban

-¿Qué pasa Serena? – preguntó Amy entrando a la habitación seguida de Rei, Nick y Richard

-lo mate Amy, lo mate – sollozaba abrazando a Darien

-cálmate Serena – le pidió Amy al tiempo que se hincaba frente a ellos y lo revisaba – no lo mataste Sere – le dijo sonriendo

-¿no? – pregunto aliviada

-no Sere, solo lo noqueaste

-qué alivio – se levantó – chicos, podrían ayudarme a acomodarlo en la cama – les pidió a los hombres, quienes lo colocaron en la cama, mientras el solo lanzo un quejido de dolor

-Serena no se qué paso – empezó a hablar Nick – pero no tenias porque medio matar a mi amigo – dijo sonriendo, la aludida abrió la boca para defenderse pero mejor la cerro porque no sabía que decir

-hay Nick, tu lo defiendes porque es tu amigo, pero no culpes a Sere – dijo Rei mirando a su hombre con odio

-Nick tiene razón – comentó Richard – sé que hay cosas que tienen que arreglar Sere – miro la habitación – pero lanzar cosas hasta noquearlo no servirá de nada – se acerco a la rubia quien se puso entre tensa y apenada– por favor solo escúchalo y abre tu corazón – le dedico una sonrisa franca y salió de la habitación – será mejor dejarlos solos – les dijo a los demás

-hombres – escupió Rei – siempre tienen que cubrirse las espaldas

-déjalo descansar un poco Sere – le comentó Amy al tiempo que salía de la habitación

-hiciste bien Sere – comentó la pelinegra dándole un abrazo – me da gusto que estés bien – Serena iba a preguntar de que hablaba pero en ese momento Nick cargo a la pelinegra cual costal de papas – suéltame animal

-no le hagas caso Sere – le dijo el castaño guiñándole un ojo a la rubia – mejor habla con Darien ¿sí? – pidió mientras salía con su mujer quien no dejaba de maldecir y golpearlo con los puños, salió cerrando la puerta mientras la rubia se quedaba de pie mirando al hombre que amaba un muy largo rato

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – se acerco a la cama y lo miro con detenimiento pudo notar los moretones que tenía en el rostro, además del golpe que ella le había provocado – "¿Qué te paso?" – acerco la mano como si lo fuera a tocar pero se contuvo, lo volvió a mirar un momento, se veía tan pacifico, tan sereno y tranquilo, incluso más guapo que siempre – cuanto te amo Darien – susurro tan bajo que ni ella misma se escucho, lentamente y con cuido alargo la mano y acaricio el rostro de Darien, le retiro un mechón de cabello de la frente

-Serena – suspiro Darien como entre sueños, sonriente

-Darien – susurro ella, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de él, pensando que estaba dormido, o más bien noqueado – Darien, te amo – repitió cerca de sus labios y luego los rozo con los suyos delicadamente de pronto los fuertes brazos del pelinegro la rodearon, en un abrazo posesivo - ¿Qué? – empezó a gritar la rubia pero sin previo aviso Darien la giró atrapándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo – suéltame – exigió, el pelinegro la miro de un modo que la dejo inmóvil y muda por un momento, se perdió en esos pozos azules que la miraban con ternura – suéltame – le tomó las muñecas y las coloco arriba de su cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estarías ya con tu fulana esa – espeto molesta, podía ya empujarlo como solo su habilidad sobrenatural le permitía, pero como siempre no podía hacer nada cuando se trataba de Darien

-ya basta… deja de hablar de ella - le pidió exasperado – "te escuche, sé que me amas"

-lárgate, lárgate de aquí – le grito en respuesta – no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti

-tienes que calmarte Serena

-no quiero, no quiero – hizo berrinche – quiero que te vayas

-no, no me iré

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta – Serena ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Amy desde afuera de la habitación, la rubia iba a responder pero Darien le tapo la boca con la mano

-yo voy – se levanto dejando libre a la rubia la cual solo se enderezo en la cama, y quedo sentada, el cazador salió de la habitación, lo que dejo extrañada a Serena, momentos después Darien entro en la habitación con una copa de cristal que contenía un extraño liquido verdoso y una daga, curiosamente se sintió nerviosa y por instinto se hizo hacia atrás – no te asustes pequeña – le hablo con delicadeza mirando su repentino miedo – es momento de terminar el ritual

-¿Cuál ritual? – pregunto enojada y frustrada por no entender

-el que te trajo de vuelta – colocó las cosas en la mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama – Serena, casi te perdemos

De pronto la rubia recordó porque había decidido morir, pero no entendía porque Darien había estado con ella – me hubieras dejado morir – dijo con una gran tristeza, misma que ahogo la furia que sentía

-no digas eso Serena - le dijo acariciando su mejilla, aunque la rubia le golpeo la mano para que no la tocara – las chicas no hubieran soportado perderte

-¿las chicas?

-Serena – empezó a hablar el pelinegro – cuando decidiste morir, las chicas y sus parejas estaban muy angustiados por ti – la miro de un modo que la dejo paralizada, perdida en sus ojos – Nick me fue a visitar y me explico que te había pasado – suspiro – yo no sé que hubiera hecho si te pierdo Serena

-no digas tonterías – la rubia se levanto de la cama del lado contrario a donde estaba Darien – tu no deberías estar aquí – camino a la puerta pero fue atrapada por los brazos del cazador

-Serena – le rogo – escúchame por favor – se hinco y se abrazo a las piernas de la rubia – tienes que escucharme – sollozo – por favor Serena, te lo ruego

Algo en la manera en que la abrazaba doblego a la rubia –de acuerdo – suspiro – te escucharé – el pelinegro se levanto y tomó en brazos a Serena para llevarla a la cama – Suéltame Darien – exigió pataleando pero él no la soltó hasta que la dejo en la cama recostada para luego sentarse a su lado

-yo no sé qué paso entre Ann y tú esa noche – se paso los dedos por su negro cabello en señal de nerviosismo – pero tu mirada era extraña, lucias tan desconcertada y tan triste – suspiro – sentí algo en mi corazón muy extraño, como la sensación de saber que estabas sufriendo pero no sabía porque – la miro a los ojos, ella lucia triste – trate de alcanzarte pero no pude, y además el señor Hino me pidió que lo ayudara con Ann – la rubia se puso tensa – te deje ir aun en contra de mi voluntad… toda la semana me la pase buscándote sin rastro alguno – se notaba el ansia que le provocaban sus recuerdos – no supe de ti hasta que vino Nick a verme – la rubia no entendí nada – me dijo que habías decidido morir que habías elegido desaparecer – sus ojos reflejaban la profunda tristeza que sentía

-"ya no tenía motivos para vivir" – pensó la rubia con tristeza

-por eso vine a verte, él creyó que debería estar contigo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos a pesar de la resistencia de ella – no sé qué habría pasado si te pierdo Serena – besó su frente dulcemente – me hubiera muerto si te pierdo – besó sus mejillas, aun cuando ella se resistía esos besos la doblegaban – no me importó enfrentarme a tus amigos – se miraron directamente – me enfrentaría a ellos una y mil veces por estar contigo – la rubia lo miro bien, reparo de nuevo en los golpes de su rostro, y sin darse cuenta su mano rápidamente recorrió los moretones que tenía en la cara tan suavemente como un suspiro

-¿ellos te hicieron esto?

-las chicas tienes unos ganchos y unas patadas… -bromeo un poco – pero nada me dolió mas que verte en esta cama, tan fría, tan pálida – dijo con pesar – hubiera querido seguirte en ese momento al mas allá – la miraba con determinación

-Darien no… - se trató de alejar

-mírame bien Serena – la miro a los ojos – no sé qué paso con Ann, pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante Serena

-no Darien, no quiero saber nada – cerro los ojos ya que no podía alejarse de él

En ese momento Darien la besó dulcemente haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida – te amo – susurro sobre los labios de la rubia – te amo con toda el alma – la miraba fijamente

-Darien… - suspiro Serena para después dejar que las lagrimas rodaran libremente por sus ojos, todo junto fue devastador para ella, la confesión, sus miedos, sus celos, su cansancio, su debilidad, no pudo más que llorar – no digas eso – no podía dejar de llorar – no podemos – esto dejo tan sorprendido al pelinegro que la soltó

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que atino a decir

-no podemos estar juntos – se levanto de la cama corrió a la puerta y de nuevo los fuertes brazos de Darien la atraparon, mientras ella seguía llorando – no podemos Darien

-¿Por qué? – la soltó no entendía que pasaba, ella camino a la cama dándole la espalda mientras trataba de controlar las lagrimas

-porque somos de mundos diferentes, enemigos por naturaleza – se giro para encararlo – porque eres un humano y yo… soy un demonio – había un dejo de tristeza

-eso no es cierto – la abrazo y quiso besarla – eres mi ángel Serena – ella se retorcía en sus brazos

-no digas eso… tu deberías estar con esa humana – hablo con desprecio – la cazadora… ella me dijo que tú la amabas, que eras suyo – habló sin pensarlo exponiendo lo que había hablado con ella ese día, pero se sentía cansada y débil

-pero estoy aquí contigo – le aclaró – porque es a ti a quien amo – la sintió débil en sus brazos – creo que es mejor seguir esta conversación cuando estés recuperada, aun te falta tu ultima toma

-¿Qué toma? – pregunto ella extrañada

-tenemos que completar el ritual para que te recuperes

-¿Qué ritual? – De pronto se puso furiosa – maldita sea Darien de que hablas

-para salvarte de desaparecer Amy encontró un ritual – habló con calma – y estas en medio de él Serena

-debiste dejarme morir Darien – seguía furiosa tratando de soltarse – que no ves que lo nuestro no puede ser

-¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué lo nuestro no puede ser?

-sí, lo creo – dijo con decisión – tu y yo no debemos estar juntos

Darien se quedo helado, su cerebro corría a mil – bien – la soltó – si eso es lo que piensas está bien – la tomo de los hombros – solo prométeme una cosa

-ya basta por favor – trató de soltarse

-promételo – la zarandeó sus ojos llamearon furiosos

-lo prometo, no sé qué pero lo prometo – se sintió intimidada por la mirada de él

-promete que vas a vivir – Serena puso cara de no entender – que beberás mi sangre y luego el brebaje, promételo Serena

-lo haré – dijo extrañada

-bien – la soltó y camino a la mesa de noche, tomó la daga y regreso donde Serena – beberás mi sangre y terminaras el ritual – la miro a los ojos y ella asintió – pero me dejaras morir desangrado – decía esto mientras se hacia un pequeño corte sobre la yugular, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que veía – nada me importa en este mundo más que tú – la tomó de la nuca para acercarla a su cuello mientras él se inclinaba, coloco sus labios sobre su corte – y si no puedo tenerte conmigo prefiero morir – la naturaleza de ella no pudo evitar beber su sangre y succionar todo lo que pudo de él, cuando lo sintió desvanecerse le lamio la herida para que no sangrara más y lo soltó, inmediatamente él cayó al suelo, quería ayudarlo, pero también había prometido beber lo de la copa

-necesito que me ayuden – grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que no se hubieran ido sus amigos, mientras caminaba al buró - chicos por favor – grito de nuevo, tomando la copa y empinándose el contenido que le supo a rayos y casi lo escupe

-¿Qué pasa Sere? – entro corriendo Nick – Darien – se acercó a su amigo y puso su mano en el corte que tenia del cual aun salía un poco de sangre – Richard trae una toalla o algo – el aludido salió corriendo, todos acababan de entrar miraron a Serena que aun no podía terminar el contenido de la copa

En el momento que ella termino el contenido algo sucedió en su interior, de nuevo se sintió ella misma, una vampiresa, toda la fuerza que poseía volvía a ella como la sangre corría por sus venas, y sintió un ardor enorme en su espalda baja, en su espina dorsal, al girarse y levantarse la playera su marca brillo, la luna menguante invertida que la caracterizaba como heredera del legado de Lilith brillaba en un rojo sangre fuerte, parecía un rubí en forma de luna incrustado en su piel, quemaba, pero no dolía, y bajo el fuego que desprendía sentía su esencia vampira resurgida, ahora se sentía renacida.

-Serena – se acercaron a ella Lita y Rei mientras Amy revisaba a Darien y Nick y Richard detenían la poca hemorragia que aun tenia – te encuentras bien amiga – la abrazaban mientras ella aun se sentía abrumada por la recuperación de sus poderes

-Darien – la rubia se soltó de los brazos de sus amigas para ir donde el cazador - ¿Cómo está Amy? – preguntó angustiada

-tranquila Sere solo perdió algo de sangre pero no es grave – la miro con determinación – solo necesita descansar un poco, y quizá pueda encontrar algún brebaje en el libro de las sombras

-¿el libro de las sombras? – preguntó Sere algo extrañada y cambiando el lugar de Nick sosteniendo la toalla que cubría la herida de Darien

-luego te explicamos eso amiga – respondió Amy mientras se levantaba – por ahora será mejor que Darien se recupere, chicos hay que subirlo a la cama – les pidió al tiempo que ellos lo cargaban y Sere seguía sosteniendo la toalla, cuando lo colocaron ella se recostó a su lado

-gracias chicos – les dijo a todos para después centrar su atención en Darien

-bueno Sere nosotros nos vamos – comento Rei mientras todos salían de la habitación – es bueno tenerte de vuelta – le sonrió

-Darien – suspiro la rubia mientras observaba al hombre postrado en su cama – debo agradecer que me salvaras – le acaricio la mejilla, quito la toalla con cuidado para revisar la herida, se estaba secando, decidió limpiarle la herida, se levanto con cuidado para luego ir al baño, tomó otra toalla y la mojo con agua, luego regreso con Darien, se colocó de nuevo junto a él le quito la ropa sucia y le limpio la herida – me salvaste Darien – una vez que acabo de limpiarle la herida llevo las cosas al baño y se sintió algo hambrienta – quizá podría ir por algo de comer – se dijo a si misma mientras salía del baño, pero al ver a Darien en la cama no quiso separarse de él, de algún modo se sentía muy unida a él, de un modo extraño, era como si una parte de él estuviera en ella, se acerco poco a poco a su lado, podía observar detenidamente su cuerpo y se estremeció, era alto, apenas si cabía en la cama, su cuerpo era atlético, sus músculos marcados, podía ver varias heridas de diferentes tamaños y formas, cicatrices de guerra pensó, ese cazador era todo un guerrero muy atractivo de piel bronceada, se hinco a su lado en la cama, le acaricio el pecho, justo donde latía su corazón, era como un suave arrullo, constante y fuerte pero a la vez suave y calmado

-Serena –suspiro el pelinegro en sueños muy débilmente erizándosele la piel del pecho bajo el tacto de la rubia

-aquí estoy Darien – le susurro al oído – aquí estaré contigo – se acerco a sus labios – te amo – dijo sobre ellos antes de besarlo delicadamente – en verdad no sabes cuánto te amo – sentía deseos de llorar, ella ya lo había aceptado, lo ama como jamás habría imaginado amar a nadie, pero antes de tomar una decisión tenía que hablar con él y aclarar todo

* * *

**Hola a todas espero que les guste este capítulo, y gracias por seguirme y/o dejarme rw**

**Las quiero, besitos **

**Ángel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi inspiración, espero les guste la historia**

* * *

-maldita sea – decía Ann mientras se sentaba en su cama – esa maldita zorra – estaba furiosa

-cálmate Ann – le pidió Diamante mientras estaba hincado en la cama besando y lamiéndole el cuello a la cazadora

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – dijo exasperada pero sin moverse de su posición – si esa maldita perra tiene a Darien ahí desde hace dos días

-pero con enojarte no conseguirás nada – la jaló hacia atrás acostándola y colocándose arriba de ella rápidamente, la empezó a lamer los pezones con desesperación y rudeza, la chica no se movía extasiada por las sensaciones, se estaba olvidando del coraje

-justo a tiempo – habló el peliplateado enderezándose en la cama para ver hacia la ventana por donde había entrado Rubeus – pensé que no venias– le sonrió a su amigo

-¿y perderme la diversión? – Comento el aludido sonriendo y desprendiéndose de sus ropas – con tantas ganas que tengo de disfrutar a la cazadora – dijo de manera burlona mientras la castaña se retorcía bajo el peso de Diamante

-tranquila querida, esto lo vas a gozar – prometió el peliplateado mientras Rubeus se acercaba a la cama

XOXOXO

Cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando al cazador, no lo sabía, podrían haber sido unos minutos, unas horas, quizá podría pasar la eternidad admirando al cazador, al hombre que hizo latir su corazón, y que ama con todo su ser

-Darien – suspiro, estaba acostada a su lado, mirándolo dormir, lucia tan joven y tranquilo durmiendo, pero sabía de la fuerza y el poder que el cazador tenia, miró su cabello rebelde y sedoso, sus labios que la besaban tan bien, los brazos que podían golpear duramente pero también abrazar delicadamente – es como un sueño – le acaricio la mejilla – y no quiero despertar nunca – besó su frente y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba el latido de su corazón – "es una locura, lo sé, somos tan diferentes, pero no puedo estar lejos de ti" – sé quedo en silencio durante un largo rato, solo escuchando el latido de su corazón y acariciando suavemente su pecho con un dedo – te amo – susurro y cerró los ojos para luego suspirar, justo en ese momento sintió dos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban

-yo también te amo – hablo el pelinegro también en un susurro, tenía los ojos cerrados y el abrazo era relativamente suave

-Darien – se sobresaltó levantándose para mirar mejor al cazador – despertaste – de nuevo lo abrazó con más fuerza de la debida y Darien soltó un pequeño gemido

-a mí también me da gusto verte Serena – correspondió un poco al abrazo y acaricio su cabello – no sabes qué gusto me da verte

-pensé que te había perdido – sollozaba

-no llores Serena – la enderezo para mirarle el rostro, ambos cayeron bajo el hechizo de los ojos del otro, pero ahora sabían que no había marcha atrás, defender su amor era lo más importante – no llores más – con una mano le limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas – nada me va a separar de ti jamás ¿entiendes? – La miro con toda la convicción que sentía en su corazón para transmitirle el sentimiento – te amo – acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le dio un tímido beso, esperando que no lo rechazara

Y no lo hizo por lo que el beso se fue haciendo mas y mas intenso, le acaricio la espalda mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho – yo también te amo – respondió la rubia colocándose a horcajadas sobre él

-Serena, necesito decirte… - empezó a hablar pero la mano de ella sobre sus labios lo impidió

-calla, sé que tenemos mucho que decirnos pero créeme – movió las caderas logrando que sus sexos se rozaran haciéndolos gemir – en este momento no estoy interesada en hablar – suspiro seductoramente y se siguió meciendo sobre él

-pero… Serena de verdad… quiero decirte… - empezó a jadear cuando ella se inclinó y lamio sus tetillas – Dios, Serena… tenemos que…

-¿en verdad quieres hablar? – hizo un puchero mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba su camiseta

-¿hablar? – Se enderezo rápidamente atrapando su cintura con los brazos y atacando sus senos con su lengua y sus dientes - ¿Quién quiere hablar? – no le daba tregua a sus senos y también acaparo su cuello, su clavícula ella solo podía gemir por las sensaciones

-ohh Darien – arqueaba la espalda dejando más expuestos sus senos a la lengua de él – eso se siente bien – enterró sus dedos en su sedoso cabello y atrayéndolo mas hacia ella – así Darien, sabes cómo me gusta –se retorcía haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran

-Dios Serena – besó sus labios con pasión – no sabes cómo me hacía falta tenerte en mis brazos

Mientras el decencia sus besos por el cuello y los hombros ella se acercó a su oído – eres un mentiroso, hemos estado haciendo esto desde ayer – se rio extasiada

-pero no teniéndote consiente al cien – respondió para después morder su oreja haciéndola dar un pequeño grito ahogado – ahora – la miro fijamente – te puedo decir cuánto te amo – beso sus labios dulcemente – sin miedos ni reservas – volvió a besarla mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y él le acariciaba la espalda

-yo también te amo Darien – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos cuando el beso termino – te amo tanto – lo abrazo – y quiero que me hagas el amor – susurro a su oído para después lamerlo

-tus deseos – la tomó de la cintura para girarse para dejarla a ella bajo su cuerpo – son ordenes para mí – de nuevo la beso, lentamente, como queriendo que durara para siempre, despacio – voy a besar cada palmo de tu piel – fue besando sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros – que creerás que mis labios son de fuego – bajo a sus senos, sus costillas, su ombligo, su vientre – vas a arder de pasión – prometió mientras le quitaba el short de la pijama y la tanga, para después besar su pierna hasta su pie, para pasar al otro pie y subir de nuevo por su pierna, la rubia solo suspiraba y gemía acariciando el cabello de Darien, tomó sus manos y les beso las palmas, para luego jalarla y sentarla – ponte boca abajo – le pidió y ella obedeció, notó la marca que tenía en el medula espinal pero no dijo nada, una vez acostada se volvió a acercar para besarle los hombros, los omoplatos, y dejar un camino de besos por su columna vertebral hasta la medula, para después besar y mordisquear un poco sus glúteos, ella se rio y se retorció

-me estas… matando – suspiro entre jadeos

-no pequeña… esto apenas… comienza… arrodíllate – pidió sugestivamente, una vez que ella se apoyo en sus rodillas y levanto la cadera escucho como Darien suspiraba – que hermosa vista tengo

-¿te gusta? – pregunto la rubia meneando las caderas en clara invitación

Darien se acostó boca arriba justo entre las piernas de Serena – me gusta más esta vista – decía mientras posaba sus manos en los glúteos y empujaba su cadera hacia abajo, le dio un lengüetazo a su centro haciéndola jadear y retorcerse – eres deliciosa – de nuevo la lamio para centrar su atención en su clítoris, el cual lamio y chupo durante un rato, mientras ella gemía y se retorcía diciendo palabras incongruentes y jadeos que resultaban eróticos, sin previo aviso dejo de torturarle el clítoris para penetrarla con la lengua haciéndola arquear la espalda y apoyar las manos en el pecho de él, la penetro repetidamente mientras con su mano acariciaba su punto de placer, los jadeos que emitía la rubia eran gritos ahogados

-ohh Darien… estoy…me voy… me voy a… - no pudo terminar la frase porque un potente orgasmo la hizo estallar en mil pedazos haciéndola retorcerse sin control, mientras su cuerpo aun sentía los estragos de placer el pelinegro no dejo de lamerla y de degustar la esencia de su amada, aun con la respiración errática la tomó de la cintura para girarla y depositarla en la cama, para luego hincarse frente a ella, lo que aprovecho para enderezarse y acariciar afanosamente la virilidad de Darien, que estaba lista y probablemente adolorida, pensó la rubia, lo oyó suspirar y bajó su bóxer lo suficiente para dejarlo libre, de nuevo suspiro con alivio, no sé equivoco, estaba listo, preparado para ella, lo acaricio delicadamente con un mano rodeándolo completo, para luego hacer una suave presión con la lengua por la vena inferior que sobresalía de toda su extensión, y luego centrar su atención en la punta, la cual atormento con la lengua, mientras él solo se retorcía y gemía, cuando estuvo al punto lo introdujo por completo en su boca, toda su extensión la lleno por completo, y luego se dedico a chuparlo y devorarlo acariciándolo con los labios de arriba abajo, varias veces

-ya no… no puedo… no aguanto…- gimió mientras la tomaba por los hombros obligándolo a enderezarse – me vas… a matar… a mí – la beso salvajemente, deleitándose los dos por la pasión mientras la volvía a acostar en la cama y él se colocaba sobre ella, y a su entrada, la siguió besando mientras entraba en ella, demasiado lento para la pasión que había entre ellos, pero quería sentir palmo a palmo como lo abrazaba en su interior, y como la llenaba totalmente, ella jadeo gustosa contra los labios del pelinegro – te amo – dijo mientras la embestía lenta y suavemente

-te amo – respondió ella dejando que las embestidas fueran tomando ritmo, hacia afuera casi saliendo de ella, para volver a entrar despacio y sintiéndola de nuevo devorarlo, y así se movió un rato, pero cuando la necesidad de acelerar lo obligo a embestir más rápido, logrando que ella se embriagara por la sensación de él llenándola, tanta pasión la llenaba de erotismo salvaje se abrazo a él con brazos y piernas mientras la embestía, la pasión los llevaba al abismo del placer, una vez al borde la rubia le enterró las uñas en la espalda cual gato salvaje, el jadeo y gruño mientras las embestidas se hacían frenéticas, llegaron al punto sin retorno, en ese momento se sumergieron en el mar de éxtasis, gritando llenos de placer, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se volvían una masa de fuego y pasión y como eran uno con el cosmos, se dejaron caer, agotados, jadeantes, el cazador se acomodó de modo que solo descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y un brazo en su vientre que la acariciaba, mientras la rubia le acariciaba el cabello como arrullándolo, se quedaron así un largo rato escuchando la respiración del otro que aun era errática y trabajosa

-eres increíble

-y tu eres maravilloso – suspiro complacida

-Serena

-¿si?

-no sé qué pasó con Ann el día que decidiste morir –levanto el rostro para verla y se encontró con que ella ya lo miraba fijamente – pero yo no dije nada de eso, te juro por la memoria de mis padres que yo no la amo, a la única mujer que amo es a ti

-lo sé Darien – le dijo sinceramente – ahora, aquí en este momento – le acaricio la mejilla – más que saber siento tu amor por mí y yo también te amo, como nunca ame ni amare a nadie

Darien se acomodo mejor en la cama, boca arriba y acerco a la rubia para que descansara su cabeza en su pecho, la abrazó y luego deposito un beso en el tope de su rubia cabeza

-¿Cómo te volviste cazador? – Preguntó la rubia con un poco de timidez y temor en la voz, Darien permaneció en silencio – "que tonta no debí preguntar eso" perdón Darien, no tienes que… - el pelinegro suspiro como liberado de una batalla interna

-hace años – suspiro de nuevo – cuando era un adolescente, vivía con mis padres, iba a elegir una carrera – sonrió con nostalgia – éramos una familia pequeña solo mis padres y yo, pero éramos felices – de pronto se puso tenso – una tarde, yo estaba en el jardín cuando mi madre grito, lo que vi al entrar es una imagen que nunca podré olvidar… - se quedo en silencio, evocando esa imagen – mi padre yacía muerto en el suelo de la sala, mi madre estaba petrificada a la puerta de la cocina, tenía una mirada de terror y angustia, había alguien más, un hombre y una mujer, unos monstruos

-¿vampiros? – preguntó con aprensión

-sí, unos malditos vampiros, mataron a mi padre y luego… - sollozo con impotencia – luego…

-calma amor – le acaricio el pecho como tranquilizándolo – si quieres ya no me cuentes nada, no te tortures

-no amor – le beso la cabeza – quiero hacerlo – suspiro para controlarse – el vampiro… violó a mi madre delante de mi – las lagrimas se atoraban en su garganta – y luego entre los dos la mataron, sin piedad – tenia los puños apretados – y yo… no pude… no pude salvarla… no pude hacer nada – ahora el llanto era evidente y el dolor palpable

-Darien – sollozo la rubia abrazándolo – lo siento tanto – entendía su impotencia y de algún modo se sentía culpable por ser lo que era – en verdad lo siento

-cuando acabaron con ella, iban por mí, pero en eso llegaron unos cazadores y me salvaron, el señor Hino, mi mentor y mi guía me ayudo a ser lo que soy – le levanto el rostro a la rubia para que lo mirara – desde ese día jure acabar con tu raza – con la mirada se disculpaba – pero ahora que te conozco…

-yo entiendo que somos enemigos naturales – dijo con tristeza – y que esto que sentimos está mal

-no, no está mal – aclaró rápidamente – solo es un poco diferente, ahora que te conozco a ti y a tus amigos me he dado cuenta de algo que no había visto hasta ahora

-¿de qué?

-que el bien y el mal no dependen de la raza sino del interior de la persona – suspiro – ustedes no son malos a pesar de su naturaleza… pero esos demonios sí que son perversos

-te entiendo – ahora ella suspiraba evocando sus recuerdos

-¿Cómo te volviste vampiresa? – pregunto curioso

-¿de verdad quieres saber? – respondió con otra pregunta

-claro que sí – lo medito un poco - ¿te molesta?

-no, más bien me da vergüenza

-yo no te voy a juzgar amor – acaricio su mejilla y luego su cabello

-bien, digamos que cuando era humana no era la tradicional chica de campo, recatada y sumisa, era rebelde

-eso no es para avergonzarse pequeña

-quizá no, solo que era bastante libertina

-y eso significa…

-que era yo promiscua Darien – dijo un poco exasperada

-ohh, ya veo… - se quedo en silencio un momento no sabiendo que decir

-lo siento tanto – dijo apenada sintiendo mucha vergüenza – por eso no quería decirlo, jamás me había molestado pero de algún modo contigo… - los dedos de Darien cerrando sus labios la hicieron callar

-no te juzgo, ni te señalo, aunque – soltó un suspiro – no puedo imaginarte con otros pero… - suspiro de nuevo – eso no importa, porque ahora estás conmigo ¿cierto?

-cierto – respondió aun con los dedos del cazador aprisionando sus labios

-lo siento, continua

-bueno, la cosa es que era demasiado rebelde y libertina pero sobre todo era muy independiente, desde que pude hablar supe decir no, si algo no me gustaba, hacer lo que realmente me gustaba y mandar al demonio al todo el que se interpusiera en mi camino – sonrió con un poco de orgullo – obviamente mi padre me odiaba por eso, porque no podía controlarme como lo hacía con mi madre y con mi pequeño hermano, era yo su vergüenza y no me corrió de la casa de pequeña porque tenía la esperanza de que cuando tuviera la edad adecuada me gustaría casarme y tener una familia

-¿y no te gustaba la idea?

-no era algo que me llamara la atención, casarte recién cumplías 18 o 20 años, parir hijos como si fueras conejo y tener un marido que normalmente controlaría tu vida como si fueras un burro de carga – lo medito un poco – aun lo pienso y me resulta repúgnate – hizo cara de asco y Darien sonrió

-¿de cuantos años me estás hablando? – pregunto algo curioso pero con temor

-mas o menos 150 años

-¿150? – grito asustado

-mas o menos, he perdido un poco la cuenta pero si, mas o menos – miro su cara de susto - ¿Qué pasa?

-no, nada, es que no pensé que fueras tan… - se quedo mudo

-¿tan vieja? – de pronto si se sintió vieja y le dieron ganas de llorar

-no me lo tomes a mal Serena, es solo que me sorprendió, disculpa mi falta de tacto – beso el tope de su cabeza – perdóname

-no te preocupes – se trago sus lagrimas porque a fin de cuentas el tiempo ya no tenía importancia para ella

-bueno, pero que paso

-mi padre me quiso obligar a casarme con un idiota de quien ni vale la pena hablar

-de acuerdo

-cuando el muy idiota intento aprovecharse de mi alegando que sería su esposa no se lo permití – el rostro del cazador estaba confundido – aunque era libertina me gustaba elegir con quien acostarme, - recordó sus épocas cuando tuvo que prostituirse para comer – si no me gustaba el hombre no había manera

-entiendo – a pesar de lo celoso que podía ponerse no podía negar que ella era fuerte y decidida aun siendo humana – "quizá por eso llevas la marca de la reina"

-el fue un día que no estaban mis padres ni hermano, trato de abusar de mi, y cuando regresaron mis padres y lo vieron encima de mí y el muy cretino dijo que yo me le había ofrecido… - recordarlo aun era doloroso – y mi padre conociendo mi carácter pensó que lo hacía para molestarlo, me corrió de la casa en ese momento y jamás supe de ellos, vague durante un tiempo, por varios pueblos hasta que llegue a uno donde conocí a una pareja, quizá de la misma edad de mis padres, ellos me acogieron como hija propia y no me juzgaron ni mucho menos, fueron tan amables conmigo – no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima por ellos – algunos años después de vivir en su casa como parte de su familia paso lo que me convirtió en lo que soy

-cuéntame – pidió dulcemente

-una tarde algo me obligaba a ir al bosque cercano al pueblo, no quería ir pero…

-fue más fuerte que tú

-una vez ahí, apareció, es el vampiro más siniestro que he visto en todos estos años y créeme que he visto muchos

-no tanto como el que ataco a mis padres… pero sigue que paso

-el muy maldito me violo, y cuando se dio cuenta que no era pura me dijo que quizá podría quedarme con él – se estremeció solo de recordarlo

-así que te convirtió

-fue la cosa más espantosa que había sentido…morir… después sentir algo asqueroso entrar por tu garganta y quemarte y luego…

-eres vampiro – suspiro – debió ser asqueroso beber mi sangre

La rubia se coloco a horcajadas sobre el cazador – todo lo contrario – sus sexos se rozaron – eres delicioso en todos los sentidos – lo beso apasionadamente mientras él le acariciaba las caderas y sus sexos se seguían frotando

-pero si dices… que cuando te convirtieron… algo asqueroso – su poca conciencia se estaba yendo al caño al sentir la humedad de Serena

-su sabor… era asqueroso… pero tú – suspiro extasiada queriendo sentirlo dentro de sí – que tal si luego… te explico…mejor

-¿y mientras? – pregunto pícaramente levantando la cadera

-¿quieres que te suplique?

-quiero que me tomes – la tomó de las caderas para guiar su entrada a su miembro – quiero que me devores – ella se fue deslizando hacia abajo sintiéndolo dentro llenándola por completo, ambos gimieron, se quedaron quietos sintiéndose plenamente

-oh Darien – gimió ella mientras movía las caderas de atrás hacia delante de manera rítmica y suave – podría estar… así toda… la vida – suspiraba y jadeaba mientras lo iba cabalgando poco a poco

-y yo encantado… de estar… aquí – levanto la cadera chocando con la de ella logrando que la excitación fuera más fuerte – siempre

Ahora ella se movía cada vez más rápido, poseída por las sensaciones y el éxtasis, cabalgando como toda una amazona – ohh – grito mientras el clímax los alcanzaba, cuando no pudo mas cayo extasiada sobre el pelinegro mientras ambos jadeaban y respiraban entrecortadamente, él la rodeo con sus brazos de manera tierna

-me recuerda la primera vez que estuvimos juntos – le susurro a su oído mientras la estrechaba más

-y yo que pensé que después de eso podría darme un banquete contigo – bromeo ella inhalando su aroma

-y que yo podría eliminarte – ambos se rieron – creo que te amo desde que te conocí Serena

-creo que fue mutuo Darien – ambos se acomodaron de modo que se recostaron en la cama, aunque aún seguían abrazados

* * *

**Hola paso de rápido porque tengo sueño, gracias por seguir la historia**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola todo mundo, volvieron los vampiros, jaja, debo advertir que el capitulo de hoy esta muy musical, ya basta de drama y lemons, por ahora, les recuerdo que la historia es mia, pero uso prestados los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Serena se despertó varias horas después porque empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, no eran fuertes ni estruendosos pero sí la habían logrado despertar, estaba casi acostada sobre el pecho de Darien mientras él la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, estaba profundamente dormido, se veía un poco pálido y ojeroso, pero pudo saber de donde venia el ruido, era el estomago de Darien que gruñía de hambre, hubiera sido cómico en otro caso, pero verlo así le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto estaba padeciendo, y no pudo mas que sentirse mal por él, y amarlo aun mas de lo que ya lo amaba

-te amo tanto – susurro débilmente, se empezó a mover para levantarse de la cama, se deslizo de entre los brazos del cazador, pero él siguió durmiendo, se puso su pijama y salio de la habitación no sin antes cubrirlo con las sabanas y darle un beso en la frente – hola chicos – saludo a todos que estaban en la sala

-Serena – se admiraron todos y corrieron a abrazarla, todos le preguntaron como estaba y como se sentía, y como estaba Darien

-chicos necesito que me ayuden con Darien – les pidió – él ha pasado por mucho estos días y ahora debe reponerse – les explico – Amy pide un par de litros de sangre del banco, aunque sea de donador universal, solo por si hace falta

-de acuerdo amiga – respondió la aludida mientras salía con Richard

-Nick, ve y compra comida para Darien – el castaño cabeceo – la que sepas que es de su gusto, trae comida para varios días

-¿para preparar? – pregunto mirando su inexistente cocina

-no seas tonto Nick – le dijo su novia algo exasperada – tiene que ser hecha porque aquí no podemos preparar nada

-bueno, yo solo decía… es más – se hecho a su novia al hombro como costal de papas – ven conmigo para que me ayudes – Rei pedía que la soltara y le pegaba en la espalda mientras todos se reían de ellos

-Andrew podrías prestarme otro par de mudas para Darien – le pidió a su hermano

-seguro Serena, ahora voy por ellas

-gracias – se había quedado solo con Lita y Mina, a la cual notaba extraña - ¿estas bien Mina? – le pregunto

-si – respondió sin ánimo pero no dijo más

-esta así por un chico – explico Lita, Serena la miro con duda – ayer fuimos al bar de siempre, y había una banda, a Mina le encantó el guitarrista, era lindo – la rubia del lazo la miro feo por un momento para luego suspirar – en fin, la cosa es que ella quiso atraerlo con su poder y… - se quedo callada

-y no pudiste obligarlo – completo Serena, Mina ahogo un sollozo y negó con la cabeza – eso es genial – exclamo feliz haciendo que su amiga la mirara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¿Qué no lo ves?

-a menos que me diga Amy que tu confusión es a causa de lo que has vivido no entiendo lo que dices – contesto Mina algo exasperada

-que no ves, él es el indicado para ti

-¿el que? – pregunto con sorpresa

-es tu alma gemela – dijo Lita con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Andrew que regresaba con la ropa – Andrew ¿verdad que yo no te pude dominar, ni controlar mentalmente cuando eras humano?

-sabia que los vampiros hacían eso pero pensé que tú no tenías ese poder – dijo sin saber a que venia la pregunta

-entonces me estas diciendo que él es mí alma gemela – le pregunto a Serena como sin poder creerlo

-así es

-oh por Dios – grito y se puso a llorar con desesperación

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Andrew asustado

-Mina ¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Serena extrañada

-es que no entiendes él es tan arrogante que me mando por un tubo solo porque lo mire un rato – se esta poniendo muy triste – jamás me vera como algo más que no sea como una de las seguidoras tontas que tiene

-vamos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora que volví, de mi cuenta corre que él te haga caso

-¿en verdad? – pregunto la rubia de lazo esperanzada

-claro, entre todos pensaremos en algo ya veras – el abrazo – arriba esos ánimos

-si – grito con el alma recuperada –iré a ver que modelitos me pueden servir – salio corriendo a su habitación

-que niña – suspiro Andrew - toma Sere – le entrego unos jeans y otra playera – los zapatos no le quedan – después le paso unos boxers – son nuevos ¿eh? – al parecer ya le caía bien el cazador

-muchas gracias Andrew – le dio un abrazo

-es bueno tenerte aquí amiga – dijo Rei que llegaba con Nick – le trajimos un desayuno, y algunas cosas, después iremos por mas comida

-pero no quiero que se molesten chicos, por eso pedí para varios días – dijo apenada

-sí, pero no creo que le guste la comida fría – dijo Nick quien le entregaba un bolsa con comida y un vaso con café – cargado y sin azúcar como le gusta

-gracias chicos – se dirigió a su recamara donde entro y dejo todo sobre su tocador, Darien seguía dormido en la misma posición, aunque solo estuvo afuera cerca de media hora – Darien – le habló mientras tomaba el café y le quitaba la tapa – Darien, despierta – seguía hablando mientras se acercaba a é – despierta dormilón – le dijo al oído y le acerco el café a la nariz, el respingo por el olor pero nada mas – anda ya despierta

-cinco minutos mas – refunfuño entre sueños, la rubia sonrió mientras le daba un buen trago al café, Negro y sin azúcar como a ella le gustaba, se acerco a Darien y lo beso dejándole el sabor del café en los labios – mmm – decía Darien mientras reaccionaba al beso – café – pero no se movió, tenia que tomar otras medidas

-VAMPIROS – grito Serena a una distancia prudente de él

-¿Qué, que? – se enderezo – señor Hino, a las armas, atención cazadores – gritaba mientras se sentaba en la cama – quiso tomar su ropa pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto, no había visto a la rubia porque trato de salir del otro lado de la cama, así que le daba la espalda a ella - ¿Qué demonios? – la rubia soltó la carcajada, el se giro a mirarla – eso no es gracioso Serena – le dijo enfadado mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama – me has dado un susto de muerte – cerro los ojos y expulso el aire exasperado, ella seguía riendo

-es que no podía despertarte – dijo ella sentándose en la cama a su lado y controlando su ataque de risa

-Dios Serena en verdad casi me matas del susto – ella le acariciaba la mejilla así que le tomo la mano y se la coloco en el corazón – ve – se podía sentir el latido acelerado

-lo siento amor – se acerco y le beso el pecho a la altura del corazón – pero quería que te despertaras, te hable, te bese, y nada

-¿me besaste? – Preguntó sentándose en la cama – no seas mentirosa me habría dado cuenta – la iba a besar pero ella movió el rostro

-no soy mentirosa – dijo con fingida molestia, se giro para tomar el café que había dejado en el buró de noche – te besé pero creo que solo pensaste en el café

-cierto, recuerdo el café – la miro divertido - ¿eras tu?, no, me engañas

-Darien – grito la rubia exasperada y él se rio

-es broma – le dijo abrazándola, pero ella se separo de él – vamos amor me la debías

-quizá pero no fuiste agradable – dejo el café en la mesa de nuevo y el estomago de Darien gruño de nuevo y eso la hizo reaccionar que era tonta su pelea

-creo que tendré que buscar algo de comer – comentó queriendo levantarse

-no te preocupes – de nuevo tomó el café y se lo dio en las manos – cargado y sin azúcar

-genial – recibió el café y le dio un trago – sí, esta rico – le besó los labios – pero sabe mejor en tus labios

-malo – le dijo con media sonrisa

-pero me amas – se besaron de nuevo

-le pedí a Nick que te trajera algo de comer, espero te guste – se levanto y fue por la comida, la sacó de la bolsa y la abrió – waffles con chocolate – mientras Darien se ponía su bóxer

-ese es mi hermano –comento contento mientras se ponía un almohada en las piernas a modo de mesa, la rubia dejo el plato en la almohada se subió a la cama con él y luego empezó a cortar los waffles, para luego darle un pequeño trozo en la boca – me siento como un rey – dijo mientras degustaba el trozo de waffle – la comida es deliciosa, pero sobre todo tengo una hermosa mujer que me consiente – le dio a la rubia un beso en la mejilla

-en realidad soy vampiresa – sonrió – pero esta vampiresa esta a su servicio señor – inclino la cabeza para luego darle otro bocado, poco a poco le fui dando de comer, mientras se besaban, y se acariciaban de manera tierna, una vez que terminó Serena se llevo el plato vacio – también hay un poco de fruta ¿quieres?

-no, con eso estoy bien, quizá después

-que le parece que esta vampiresa le dé un baño de burbujas – le preguntó Serena mientras se sentaba en sus piernas

-solo si te bañas conmigo – le besó el cuello, la tomó en brazos y ambos se dirigieron al baño, donde prepararon la tina y se dieron un baño relajante y muy erótico donde se amaron de nuevo, una vez que estuvieron limpios y satisfechos salieron del baño para acostarse un rato en la cama, Darien para descansar y Serena para verlo descansar

-le pedí a Amy que trajera unas bolsas de sangre del banco por si te hacen falta – se recargó en el pecho de Darien

-gracias pequeña pero creo que no lo necesito – la rodeo con los brazos, y beso el tope de su cabeza

-pero si te sientes mal o algo me lo dirás ¿cierto? – le besó el pecho

-claro que si amor – la estrecho más – cariño, he querido preguntarte algo pero se me estaba olvidando

-¿Qué pasa? – se puso nerviosa

-platícame de tu marca – le toco la marca de su luna menguante invertida – el señor Hino me platico que era raro y que solo lo llevaban mujeres, pero nunca me supo explicar bien a bien a que se debía

-bueno veras ¿sabes que con esta marca se identificaba Lilith?

-la reina de los vampiros o la reina de los condenados como se le conoce, la primera vampiresa, sí lo sabia

-bien, me llevo algunos años averiguar que era esa marca, Amy me ayudo a averiguarlo, resulta que esta marca solo la tienen quienes heredan el poder de la reina – hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas – como sabes los vampiros tardan un tiempo en encontrar sus habilidades, ya sabes, fuerza, poder mental, rapidez, todos pasan por ese descubrimiento de poderes, algunos tardan mas otros menos, excepto las herederas de la reina, creo que en la actualidad son pocas, ya que todas son mas independientes, y fuertes como humanas, pero en mi época la mujer no pasaba de ser un objeto, dominada por el hombre

-pero tu eras diferente

-sí, siempre fui rebelde y ruda, ya sabes

-así que obtuviste el poder de la reina

-exacto, ese poder te hace un vampiro fuerte desde que te convierte, era hábil, rápida, y mas fuerte que el vampiro que me convirtió

-ya veo

-tengo mas poder que todos los chicos de la casa – dijo sin sonar petulante – excepto el poder de ver el futuro que tiene Rei,

-además de la más hermosa – le dijo besándole el tope de la cabeza y no pudo evitar bostezar

-será mejor que duermas cariño – la abrazo mas para que se dejara llevar por la inconciencia

XOXOXO

-y bien Rubius – pregunto Diamante quien estaba cocinando algunos brebajes en su casa – que noticias me tienes

-pues el cazador sigue en casa de los vampiros, he visto salir a sus amigos de Serena, y luego regresar, pero nada fuera de lo normal

-genial, sabes que no me preocupa lo que hagas sus mascotas, solo quiero saber que pasa con Serena y ese cazador – dijo con desprecio

-pues a ellos no se les ha visto desde que llego el cazador a su casa

-bien, en cuanto veas a Serena quiero que me avises para seguir sus pasos – se formó una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿y el cazador?

-quiero que lo sigas y te coordines con Ann y las chicas para atacar en el momento adecuado

-¿y tu que harás con la rubia?

-no crees que estas haciendo muchas preguntas idiota – respondió molesto y sin dejar de remover los brebajes

-bien, yo solo decía – se dirigió a la puerta – "maldito idiota, no sabes cuanto te odio", me voy – y dicho esto salió de la casa

-bien, ahora que tengo casi todo listo para el ritual solo necesito a Serena – su mirada era de locura total – muy pronto el poder de la reina será mío y Serena al fin estará a mi merced– una carcajada diabólica salía de sus labios mientras algunas chispas explotaban en uno de los brebajes

XOXOXO

Por la noche alguien tocó la puerta, Serena se levantó para ir a ver quien era, dejando a Darien dormido

-hola Serena – dijo Amy cuando abrió la puerta – las bolsas de sangre están en el refrigerador

-gracias Amy

-también quería ver si quieren ir con nosotros al Cristal Moon – la miro apenada – queríamos ir a festejar que ya estas bien – le sonrió

-voy a ver si Darien quiere ir, y luego les aviso

-de acuerdo – Amy se retiro

-¿quieres ir? – le preguntó Darien que ya estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda en la cabecera

-me gustaría – comentó sentándose en la cama cerca de él

-pues vamos – dijo animado, aunque aun lucia algo pálido y ojeroso, pero ya no tanto

-¿estas seguro? Quizá aun quieras descansar – le acaricio las sombras bajo sus ojos

-no, yo no estoy acostumbrado a pasármela en la cama todo el día – la miro descaradamente de arriba abajo – aunque contigo podría hacer un excepción

-Darien, eres insaciable – lo reprimió con una sonrisa picara

-es lo que provocas, pero será mejor ir con los demás, ellos también quieren estar contigo, después de que casi te perdemos – le acaricio la mejilla para luego levantarse y empezar a verterse

Una vez que todos se reunieron en la sala y le dieron de nuevo la bienvenida a la rubia fueron hacia el Cristal Moon, salieron todos platicando y riendo sin percatarse de la presencia de un vampiro, cuando llegaron al lugar Serena se sintió feliz, tenía ganas de bailar y disfrutar la noche, iba de la mano de Darien y se sentía completa, cuando entraron pudo percibir que alguien cerca del escenario observaba a su amiga Mina con mucho interés, y no la perdió de vista desde que entraron hasta que se sentaron en una mesa grande

-¿oye Lita? – le pregunto disimuladamente porque era la que tenía más cerca - ¿Quién es el chico de Mina?

-el chico rubio platinado que está cerca del escenario – le comento una vez que escaneo el lugar

-¿el de coleta?

-sí, ese – la miro un momento con curiosidad - ¿Por qué?

-se me está ocurriendo una idea – sonrió divertida

Una vez que todos tuvieron una copa en la mano brindaron por la recuperación de Serena, por la ayuda de Darien, por el amor y los amigos, después bailaron un rato unos, otro rato otros, mientras en la cabeza de la rubia se formaba un plan para ayudar a la pequeña Mina, Darien y Serena cada tanto se demostraban lo mucho que se querían, con arrumacos y besos, durante un rato que todos estaban en la mesa bebiendo una copa Serena les comento su plan

-chicos me tienen que ayudar a conseguir que los de la banda, excepto el platinado inviten a Mina a cantar

-¿pero que lograremos con eso? – pregunto la rubia de lazo algo intrigada

-mira, desde que llegamos –explicaba Serena – ese chico no te quita los ojos de encima – señaló hacia la barra donde estaba sentado el guitarrista

-¿en serio?

-sí, yo lo he visto, no te ha perdido de vista por un instante

-bueno, pero sigue contando el plan Serena – pidió Lita emocionada

-bueno, lo que quiero es que llames la atención de todo el lugar, que traigas a todos y cada uno de los hombres… - hizo una pausa - …salvo los de la mesa – señalo a los chicos – que los tengas babeando por ti, a tus pies

-pero él no me va a hacer caso

-exacto

-¿y luego? – pidió Rei emocionada

-pues la idea es que a él lo ignores – le explico a la rubia – que se sienta relegado, olvidado, e insignificante

-ohhh – fue la expresión de las chicas

-entonces el tendrá que buscarte a ti – comento Amy

Sin querer o instintivamente Mina miró a Rei esperando su opinión de las cosas, quien se concentró un momento y cerró los ojos

-esto va estar divertido – comento después de un rato con una sonrisa en los labios – manos a la obra – y dicho esto brindaron para luego concentrar su poder en los chicos del bar

-primero haremos que los chicos te inviten a cantar – comento Serena – me ayudas Amy

-claro

Y así lo hicieron, trataron de que fuera solo como una idea, como una petición al subconsciente, para no ponerlos tensos

-oye, ¿ya viste a la chica rubia de lazo? – comento uno de los integrantes de la banda

-sí, es muy bonita – comento el otro integrante

-no bonita, es sexy

-cierto, deberíamos invitarla a cantar con nosotros verdad Yeten

-como quieran – respondió el aludido con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa

-de lujo – exclamo dirigiéndose donde la rubia – hola – comentó tímidamente al estar frente a ella – me llamo Medite mis amigos y yo – señalo al escenario, otro chico los miraba y Yaten le daba la espalda ignorando los acontecimientos – quisiéramos que cantaras algo…– estaba rojo de la pena

-hola yo soy Mina y ellos son mis amigos – presento a la mesa con una mano, y todos asintieron con la cabeza – encantada – le dedico su mejor sonrisa haciendo suspirar al chico

-genial – y ambos caminaron a la pista - ¿Qué canción quieres tocar? – le mostró unos discos mientras encendía el karaoke de que tenían en el escenario, Mina observo las canciones sin mirar siquiera al chico de coleta

-hola yo soy Neflyte – se acercó el otro chico a saludarla – excelente canción – decía al tiempo que le recibía el disco seleccionado y veía la canción que señalaba la rubia, puso la canción – cuando estés lista – ella se colocó en medio del escenario tomando el micrófono con tal naturalidad que parecía hecha para el espectáculo, la música comenzó a sonar, un ritmo arabesco y comenzó su interpretación

Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prisión  
y una canción triste sin dueño

Desde el inicio se movía con gracia, teniendo un dominio de sus movimientos, aunque ligeros, meneaba la cadera y sonreía coqueta, los vampiros iban a hacer que el público en general se mostrara en exceso entusiasmado, pero lo cierto era que Mina, con poderes o sin ellos estaba haciendo un buen espectáculo

Ya he ya he ya la he  
y conocí tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora sí que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Poco a poco la sensualidad de su baile se hacía más evidente, logrando la atención de todos, el público le aplaudía, y le chiflaba, ella le guiñaba el ojo a uno y a otro haciéndolos enfebrecer, miro hacia la barra, había un chico, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y mirada penetrante, se sonrieron, Mina se fue acercando a él, bajo del escenario y camino cual felino con un atrevido movimiento de cadera

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu

Se subió a la barra ayudada por el chico, y le dedico sus mejores movimientos de cadera, quería seducirlo, llevarlo al límite, y aunque de repente miraba al resto del público sus ojos le prometían al chico que su atención y su baile era para él

Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontré ojos así  
como los que tienes tu

Sus movimientos eran dignos de una bailarina árabe, la cadera viajaba en un vaivén vibrante y atrayente

Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un rio de sal un barco  
abandonado en el desierto  
Ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora sí que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

El público le aplaudía de un modo increíble, ensordecedor, todos chiflaban y la alababan mientras el chico le ayudaba a bajar de la barra, tratando de tocar lo más que pudiera a la chica

-wow – comento el chico – que talento el tuyo

-gracias muñeco – comento la rubia – soy Mina

-yo soy Armando – le dio un beso en la mejilla – encantado de conocerte Mina – le dijo coqueto - ¿me dejas invitarte un trago? – la rubia miro donde sus amigos, y ellos le hicieron una señal de aprobación

-seguro – se sentaron en la barra y bebieron un par de tequilas, después se puso a bailar con todo aquel que la invitara, pero siempre regresando con Armando una ocasión bailo con Andrew y este le comentaba algunas cosas

-dice Seré que tu chico de coleta no te ha quitado la vista de encima, y Richard dice que está bastante molesto

-creo que esta celoso – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-esta que se retuerce de celos – bromeo su hermano, una vez que termino la pieza se regresó con el chico de la barra

-veo que eres muy talentosa – comentó una voz a la espalda de Mina, cuando se acomodó en su asiento pudo ver que se trataba de su chico de coleta – cantas muy bien, y bailas increíble – hablaba de manera tímida – soy Yaten – le tocó el hombro para que lo mirara

-¿me hablas a mí? – pregunto la rubia mirándolo a los ojos con total indiferencia dejando a Yaten perplejo

-bue… bueno... yo – tartamudeaba y no sabia que decir

-vamos a bailar – le dijo a Armand arrastrándolo a la pista dejando a Yaten con la boca abierta aun en shock, durante por lo menos una hora Yaten estuvo tratando de hacerle conversación, cada que regresaban a sentarse a la barra Mina y su acompañante, y en cada ocasión lo ignoraba olímpicamente, aunque por dentro quería tirársele encima y literalmente encajarle los colmillos y hacerlo suyo para toda la eternidad, pero sería paciente, aunque ciertamente ya le estaba cansando un poco verlo tras de ella cual perrito faldero, y en un momento en que regresaban se lo expreso

-mira – hablo ya algo exasperada la rubia – no sé cómo no te has cansado de estar tras de mí – lo barrio de arriba abajo – "Dios, es muy guapo", ya me aburrí de verte atrás de mí, así que te lo dejare claro, no me interesa bailar contigo, no me interesa hablar contigo, por mí puedes desaparecer del bar, o de la faz de la tierra "es lo más duro que he dicho", no me interesas – Yaten se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, mas tieso que una tabla de pies a cabeza, con la mandíbula apretada, pero la miraba fijamente, como si buscara la verdad en sus ojos, después suspiro, dejando salir el aire que había contenido

Sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue

-algunos tipos son una lata – dijo con desprecio Armand empinando el contenido de su tequila

-"espero que no lo haya alejado de mi para siempre" – pensó Mina con el corazón estrujado, no lo había perdido de vista desde que se dio media vuelta, ahora estaba con sus compañeros en el escenario, los vio acomodarse los instrumentos y al él tomar el micrófono principal

-buenas noches – sonrió al público – más bien madrugadas – todos aplaudieron, Mina miro a sus amigos, y en especial a Serena, quien le decía en silencio que no sabía lo que pasaba – esta velada quiero cantar una canción que podemos llamar un clásico, que sé que a muchos les encantara – hizo una pausa, por un momento miro a Mina para luego mirar a otro lado, un punto en el infinito – y que quiero dedicar a alguien con todo el corazón – de nuevo miro a Mina y le regalo su sonrisa más encantadora, la música, empezó a sonar, los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica inundaron el lugar

Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And you were made for me  
I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

El ritmo de rock creo algo en el ambiente, la gente se estaba divirtiendo, la banda parecía como envuelta en un aura de fuerza hacienda vibrar a todos los presentes

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight I wanna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl, I was made for you

En la mesa de los vampiros el ambiente era de alegría, las chicas aplaudían de pie al ritmo de la canción, y los chicos silbaban emocionados

I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

La rubia de lazo no perdía detalle del chico de coleta, lo miraba hipnotizada por él, por su voz y sus movimientos, y cada que la miraba a los ojos sentía una bola de fuego crecer en su interior, y para él la cosa no era diferente, era como si el corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho y quisiera ahogarse en el mar de su mirada para toda la vida

I was made for loving you baby  
You were made for loving me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me

Los vampiros coreaban la canción mirando a los ojos de su pareja, diciéndose con la canción que eran los unos para los otros y aunque Darien no era vampiro sabía que estaba enganchado para siempre con su rubio tormento

Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, yeah…..

Mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, Yaten miro donde la rubia que le estaba robando el aliento, y fijándose más observo a su acompañante de la noche, el cual estaba vertiendo un extraño polvo en la bebida de la rubia, sabía que había rumores en el bar de uno o varios que drogaban a las mujeres y que luego se las llevaban y abusaban de ellas, o las secuestraban, para una infinidad de actividades depravadas e ilícitas, el miedo se apodero de Yaten, imaginando que le pudieran hacer daño a la chica, le daba asco pensar que el tipo abusara de ella, que la tocara, que la besara mientras ella no era consciente de sus actos, aun se oían los acordes finales cuando se quitó la guitarra de golpe y salto del escenario a la barra, justo Mina tenía la copa en la mano a punto de beberla

-no lo hagas – grito él al tiempo que le arrebataba la copa y la lanzaba al suelo, donde se hizo añicos y el líquido se derramo

-oye, estás loco – dijo Mina indignada y seriamente confundida – que diablos te pasa

-pasa, que este idiota le puso algo a tu vaso

-oye amigo, como ella te ha rechazado toda la noche, ahora quieres alejarla de mí – dijo Armand algo sorprendido pero disimulándolo bien, no pensó que se fueran a dar cuenta de que quería drogar a la rubia

-no te hagas el inocente – grito Yaten jaloneando a Armand logrando que se le cayeran unas píldoras de extraña apariencia – nos vamos – le dijo a la rubia tomándola del codo y jalándola, para sacarla del local

-¿Qué te pasa? – decía ella, miró a la mesa de sus amigos y Rei levanto los pulgares indicando que iba por buen camino, así que siguió forcejeando pero paradójicamente se estaba dejando arrastrar por su alma gemela, ansiosa de saber que les depararía el futuro inmediato…

* Ojos así – Shakira

* I was made for loving you – Kiss

* * *

**Que tal les parecio el capitulo, ¿que pasar****á entre Yaten y Mina?, ¿y que esta tramando el lunático maldito de Diamante?**

**Nos leemos después, gracias por seguir la historia, y por los RW**

**Os quiero**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia, como saben es mía, pero eso es lo de menos, jeje**

* * *

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_-oye amigo, como ella te ha rechazado toda la noche, ahora quieres alejarla de mí – dijo Armand algo sorprendido pero disimulándolo bien, no pensó que se fueran a dar cuenta de que quería drogar a la rubia_

_-no te hagas el inocente – grito Yaten jaloneando a Armand logrando que se le cayeran unas píldoras de extraña apariencia – nos vamos – le dijo a la rubia tomándola del codo y jalándola, para sacarla del local_

_-¿Qué te pasa? – decía ella, miró a la mesa de sus amigos y Rei levanto los pulgares indicando que iba por buen camino, así que siguió forcejeando pero paradójicamente se estaba dejando arrastrar por su alma gemela, ansiosa de saber que les depararía el futuro inmediato…_

XOXOXO

-ya suéltame – gritaba la rubia de lazo rojo mientras era arrastrada fuera del bar - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – en su interior se sentía feliz por esa extraña posesividad que tenia el peliplateado, pero aun así se sentía algo extraña, nerviosa, y a pesar de sus habilidades se sentía vulnerable y asustada, su corazón y su alma estaban en juego, y más que nada no podía cometer ningún error

-¿después de que te salve de ese maldito puerco te pones como loca? – grito también desesperado, aun no entendía como había acabado en el estacionamiento con esa rubia que lo acababa de despreciar y humillar y que sin embargo hacia que su corazón latiera, que se sintiera vivo como hace mucho no lo hacia

-lo siento – dijo ella dejándose arrastrar hasta el auto de él - ¿gracias? – dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro del mismo y había avanzado un tiempo, un sentra que no era del año pero que se veía que estaba cuidado y limpio

-¿es una pregunta o qué? – dijo algo serio después de unos minutos de silencio

-supongo que estas enojado conmigo y no se bien que decir – la rubia se retorcía los dedos en señal de nerviosismo, como era posible que ella, la diosa del amor, a la que asediaban y seguían viva y "muerta" y tenia admiradores se comportaba peor que Amy, suspiro

-no es necesario que digas nada – de nuevo espero un rato para comentar, Yaten se sentía extraño, el tenia a todas las chicas a sus pies, en especial cuando cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, pero cierto era que le resultaban aburridas, ahora que miraba de reojo a la rubia se sentía como un tímido muchacho inexperto, ¿Qué podía decirle?, no se le ocurría nada

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Mina al ver que tomaban rumba a la casa que ella compartía con los chicos, casa igual a una bodega, pero así les era más fácil la privacidad - ¿acaso sabes donde vivo? ¿Porque vamos a la zona de bodegas de la ciudad?

…silencio

-no es que me moleste agradezco el gesto, pero es tan extraño, yo vivo con mis amigas no muy lejos de aquí, es tan tranquila esta zona, Amy fue la que lo sugirió y creo que tiene razón, aunque claro, ella es tan inteligente….

…silencio

-bueno, parece que tenemos a un mudo en el auto – dijo en broma y empezó a reír de nervios

…silencio, él no dijo nada hasta que llego a una zona de bodegas pero no era la casa de los vampiros, entro a la cochera y descendió del auto, fue y le abrió la puerta a la rubia

-bienvenida a mi guarida – dijo Yaten algo serio ¿o eran nervios?

-¿guarida? – era extraño que llamara a su casa como sus amigos y ella llamaban la propia

-¿quieres algo de beber? – pregunto caminando hacia el interior de la bodega, la cual era muy parecida a la de ella solo que no tan grande ni con tantas habitaciones, pero no se veía mal, estaba limpia y ordenada aunque algo austera para su gusto – tengo cerveza

-sí, está bien – dijo ella mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina, miro que abrió el refrigerador y noto que el mismo estaba casi vacío, había una caja de leche, unas manzanas y algo que parecía queso, pero bastantes cervezas, en eso momento Yaten se giro y miro la atención que ponía la rubia en el refri.

-es que no he tenido tiempo de ir al súper – explico rápidamente, Mina podía ser despistada, pero eso le pareció extraño, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la vivienda y Yaten tomó de inmediato su guitarra, la acaricio con cariño, casi con devoción y empezó a rasgar sus cuerdas casi con descuido

-¿Por qué vives aquí? – él la miro por no dijo nada – tan alejado, solo

-me es mas cómodo – ella hizo una muda pregunta de porque – a la gente les molesta mi peculiar forma de vida – la rubia se tenso de inmediato, pero sentía curiosidad – veras, yo no me rijo por los horarios convencionales, a veces a las tres de la mañana se me antoja tocar la guitarra y eso a los vecinos les molesta – rio con amargura – por no mencionar a mis compañeros de vivienda, los del bar, ellos prácticamente me corrieron – hizo una pausa y suspiro – además la verdad me gusta estar solo – Mina no supo porque pero noto en su mirada la tristeza y el desanimo de alguien que esta aburrido de la vida, recordó esa sensación, cuando era modelo y su vida era vacía y solitaria, y lo que le pareció lo mejor al final fue una inyección letal, claro que hubiera muerto de no haber sido por Serena y las chicas, ahora tenía a una familia, tenia amigas incondicionales, incluso había recuperado a su hermano, y, si lograba su objetivo conseguiría el amor

-sí, la soledad es buena – bebió de su cerveza – por un tiempo, pero también es bueno contar con amigos y familia

-supongo, aunque como nunca he tenido nada de eso, no se de lo que hablas

-nunca es tarde para encontrar amigos – le dedico una sonrisa – me gustaría ser tu amiga

-¿gracias? – Le arremedo el chico para luego sonreír – en verdad te lo agradezco – suspiro – después de cómo me trataste hoy – se quejo

-oye, tú me lo hiciste primero

-bue…bueno, lo que… yo – se empezó a reír – tienes razón, lo siento, no debí hablarte así el otro día, otra de las razones por la que me corrieron mis compañeros es porque tengo un carácter un tanto complejo

-¿complejo?

-veras, por lo general soy tranquilo, pero… hay es que son varias cosas, que – titubeo – no sabría cómo explicarlas

-empieza por el principio – le dijo dulcemente sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose seguro de platicar con ella

-soy huérfano – hizo una pausa esperando una reacción de parte de ella, pero al no ver la lástima que todos mostraban y más bien interés continuo – desde que recuerdo he vivido en orfanatos y casas de acogida, pero parecía que había algo mal en mi, nadie me quería, siempre era apartado, callado, un frik, como decían los otros chicos, era y soy muy reservado – hizo otra pausa y acaricio su guitarra como si fuera su vieja amiga – pero cuando todo la guitarra y canto, soy… - su sonrisa era amplia y transparente, parecía un niño pequeño mirando el árbol de navidad – soy tan…

-feliz – completo ella sonriendo, sintiendo esa alegría que el demostraba en sus ojos – además de que eres tan talentoso, cuando tocas – comento ella acercándose a él – podemos sentir tu música

-¿tú crees? – pregunto dejando de mirar la guitarra para mirarla a ella directo a los ojos

-ya te había visto tocar en esa ocasión – sonrió – pero hace rato, cuando cantaste esa canción de kiss, fue increíble, el rock inundaba el bar, pero además la gente vibraba al ritmo de la música, fue mágico

-vaya ¿de verdad?, digo, yo siento que pongo la vida al cantar y al tocar, pero no pensé que creara ese efecto – dijo con humildad

-creo que… - se iba acercando mas y mas a él – eres grandioso – le dio un tímido beso, que él no rechazo, pero que no desperdicio, se besaron tierna y dulcemente pero fue por un instante, después se alejo de nuevo de él – por eso me trataste tan bien el otro día ¿no? – bromeo para calmar el ambiente

Después de un instante reacciono – en realidad si – confeso – veras, al parecer a las mujeres les gustan los "rockeros" digamos, y yo entro en esa categoría, pero… bueno, al parecer no soy más que uno más en su lista

-¿o sea?

-si me entiendes, me encuentro con chicas que son fanáticas de mi y de la banda y que no se despegan de nosotros, se pegan con un chicle – hizo cara de asco – o están las chicas malas que gustan de enredarse con rockeros para tener que presumir después ¿me explico? Y francamente ya estoy aburrido de eso, porque lo único que buscan, lo único que las excita es el título, pero nadie me quiere a mí, nadie se interesa por saber quién es Yaten, que me gusta, que no, quiero a alguien que me quiera a mí, con todo lo que soy, ni más ni menos, por eso cuando te me acercaste el otro día pensé que eras como las demás, error fatal, por eso te trate así – dejo la guitarra y le tomó la mano – pero me doy cuenta que eres totalmente diferente, eres bella, talentosa, muy sexy – se le fue acercando mas – y que además me trato muy mal – sonrió coqueto - ¿podrás perdonarme? – suplico

-con una condición… dime ¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal? – debía admitir que la pregunta era un tanto tonta, sabiendo que él quería una chica que lo amara a él, pero no pudo evitar preguntar

-bueno, quisiera a alguien que me quisiera por mi y no por mi estatus de cantante, que me mirara con ternura y amor y no con pena, una persona inteligente que amara la música igual que yo la amo, y que no le moleste que me despierte a horas inapropiadas para tocar la guitarra

-yo no tendría inconveniente – dijo antes de ser consciente de lo que había dicho, pero él estaba sonriendo

-también me gustaría que fuera rubia, con un lazo rojo, que fuera talentosa, que cantara bien, y supiera mover las caderas – levanto las cejas provocativamente - ¿conoces a alguien así?

-puedo pensar en un par de… - antes de acabar la frase sus labios fueron atrapados por el beso abrazador de Yaten, era un beso apasionado, pero delicado

-sabes – le susurro al oído – contigo me siento tan vivo, como jamás me he sentido – le acaricio el pelo y mordisqueo el odio – es extraño porque ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas

-Mina – susurro con la voz estrangulada

-vas a perdonarme Mina – pregunto antes de volver a besarla – me perdonas – suplico mirándola a los ojos, la tenía abrazada y casi tendida sobre el sillón, pero solo la había besado

-si… - dijo con un hilo de voz – te perdono – prácticamente un susurro, los ojos de Yaten brillaron de alegría

De nuevo atrapo su boca en un beso abrazador, demandante, ahora estaba totalmente inclinada en el sofá y el chico estaba sobre ella quien más animada lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda, bajo sus besos por el cuello donde se entretuvo respirando su esencia y acariciando su rubio cabello, bajo sus manos hasta acariciar el pecho de la chica por encima del top que llevaba, ella gimió embriagada por la sensación, lo que hizo reaccionar a Yaten, el cual se levanto como si un resorte lo hubiera empujado dejando desconcertada a Mina

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo, es que… no creo… no quiero – dijo nervioso

-¿no te gusto? – se sintió ofendida y desanimada

-no es eso – se hinco frente a ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos – es que no quiero hacerlo en el sofá – le beso los labios – quisiera tenerte en mi cama y tratarte como una reina – ella sonrió complacida – ven – la jalo para que se levantara – platícame de ti – pidió mientras caminaban a la recamara

Ella se tensó por un momento, pero solo por ahorita le contaría cosas simples – vivo con unas amigas y mi hermano, durante un tiempo fui modelo

-¿de veras?

-cosas simples, catálogos, campañas pequeñas y no era la modelo principal, era novata, por desgracia ese ambiente es muy duro, y sin querer caí en las drogas – Yaten se giro a mirarla sorprendido – primero es para aguantar las jornadas tan demandantes, para bajar de peso, para sentirse bien, fue triste – se le oprimió el pecho, Yaten la sentó en la cama y se hinco frente a ella – pero lo más difícil es sentirse sola, vacía, como una muñeca de trapo, un día decidí que no valía la pena seguir viviendo, creí que había perdido a mi hermano así que... – el chico se asusto – me hice un coctel letal, pero… - sonrió – conocí a Serena, ella es increíble, es tan buena, y sincera y… - empezó a llorar

-te salvó – ella solo asintió – creo que cuando me la presentes le agradeceré porque estas ahora aquí conmigo

Mina soltó una carcajada, sin poder evitarlo – literalmente lo hizo

-¿Cómo?

-bueno, es que ella me sugirió que fuera indiferente contigo esta noche, luego, tuve oportunidad de cantar y bueno… ya sabes el resto – se sintió apenada – no quise tratarte así

-pues te lo agradezco – dijo sorprendido – creo que me lo merecía

- me dolió mucho – hizo un pequeño puchero

-¿sí? – Ella asintió – entonces debo de buscar una manera de compensar tu dolor – le beso ligeramente los labios, como un suspiro

-esa sería una buena forma – dijo ella sonriente y con los ojos cerrados – pero tendrán que ser muchos como ese para que pueda perdonarte

-de estos y de otros tipos – la beso apasionadamente queriéndole robar el aire, mientras la recostaba delicadamente sobre la cama

-mmmm – gimió – no te va a costar trabajo compensarme – algo tímida, la rubia empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico, para ir bajando sus caricias por su cuello y sus hombros, no eran muy consientes pero mutuamente se empezaron a desprender de sus ropas

Los besos de Yaten fueron dejando su boca para dedicarse a su cuello, clavícula, hombros, una vez que el top fue retirado, se dedico a besar y chupar sus senos con devoción, como si ella fuera de porcelana, iba lento, con calma, ella solo gemía y lo acariciaba, una vez que se deshizo del resto de su ropa, fue bajando sus besos y sus caricias hacia el centro de su feminidad, primero las costillas, luego el ombligo, hasta llegar a su botón de placer, donde le dio un tierno beso y después fue bajando por una de sus piernas hasta besar sus pies, como un mortal adorando a una diosa, primero beso uno, luego el otro, y ascendió por su pierna dejando más besos, hasta que llego de nuevo a su centro, se quedo ahí, respirando trabajosamente, rosándola con su aliento

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto temerosa

-eres una diosa y yo un mortal – había miedo en su mirada, pero ella no podía distinguirla bien – no merezco estar contigo

Ella sonrió, se sentía volar, se sentía especial – tu eres un dios de la música – lo jalo de los hombros para que se levantara, y luego lo sentó, levantándose ella y se hincó frente a él – puedo decir que ahora yo estoy a tus pies – hizo una reverencia – así que no somos mortal y dios, somos dioses – le acaricio el miembro con ternura, con devoción – no hay nada de malo en amarnos ¿o sí?

-¿amarnos? – pregunto con algo de trabajo al sentir que era acogido por su cálida y húmeda boca, haciéndolo estremecer – amarnos – ya no era una pregunta a medida que la lengua de la rubia lo iba torturando y extasiando a partes iguales – espera… espera… - suplico con la poca cordura que le quedaba

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó temerosa

-solo quiero demostrar…la misma devoción – decía al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantar y la dejaba recostada en la cama y sin muchas ceremonias, se dedico a darle la misma atención que había recibido a su centro, chupando y lamiendo

-Yaten…por favor – pedía después de que las sensaciones la estaban llevando al abismo – te…necesito

Sin más demoras se enterró en ella, de manera lenta, pero sin titubeos, ni miedos, de una sola embestida entro hasta el fondo de ella, en su cuerpo y en su corazón, mientras a él no solo le abrazaban la masculinidad, sino también el alma, envolviéndolo en una sensación desconocida para él, pero a la vez tan añorada, tan deseada, que sentía un nudo en la garganta, deseando que esa sensación no acabara nunca, se fue moviendo lentamente, dejando que la danza de la pasión fuera a paso lento, con calma, sin prisas, tomando el tiempo, para dejar que las sensaciones fueran más intensas, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, y los gemidos que amplificaban ese torbellino, se miraban a los ojos, pero no decían nada, y no era necesarios, la conexión era palpable para los dos, sus almas se estaban conectando, para volverse una sola

Mina podía sentir a su alma fundirse con la de Yaten, y una lagrima de felicidad escapo de sus ojos, conforme él se movía mas y mas profundamente mas se sentía arder, sentía poco a poco que sus colmillos se iban mostrando, sabia en algún rincón de su mente que tenía que ocultarlos para no asustarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, la pasión la estaba ahogando, y justo cuando el orgasmo los alcanzaba de manera arrebatadora, ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y enterrar sus colmillos en él, grito, no por el dolor, o al menos, su grito gutural parecía de éxtasis, ella bebió de él, solo lo suficiente para memorizar su sabor, para deleitarse en la embriaguez de su sabor, agotado, se dejo caer sobre ella, y a ella esa sensación le agradaba, y deseaba una y otra vez que todas las noches pudiera sentir la presencia de él sobre ella, su calor, su piel, su olor

-me mordiste – dijo entre acusador y divertido, limpiando la sangre que había quedado en su labio

-¿te lastimé? – preguntó temerosa

-no, para nada – se rio – solo que fue extraño – decía mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y las costillas

-¿extraño?

-si, dirás que estoy loco, pero por un instante sentí que me robabas la vida – la rubia se puso pálida por la mención, y enojada consigo misma por haber metido la pata

-¿en serio? – pregunto nerviosa y tensa

-que loco ¿no? – se rio y luego la beso logrando que se relajara – tengo hambre ¿tú no?

-un poco – de pronto se sintió desanimada, sin embargo forzó una sonrisa

-voy a pedir pizza ¿de que la quieres?

-de lo que quieras – comento mientras lo veía correr a la sala, ni el hecho de verlo desnudo la hizo sentirse feliz, que tontería había hecho al morderlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, fue inevitable y delicioso, recordó su sabor, como canela, a ella le gustaba la canela, ¿Qué mas pasara ahora?, suspiro – la pizza llega en media hora, así que mientras nos quedaremos en cama conversando

-¿conversando? – pregunto saliendo de sus recriminaciones internas

-claro, quiero que me platiques eso de tu hermano, ¿Cómo es que si tenias a tu hermano te sentías sola? – pregunto con curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que lo abandone cuando empecé mi carrera de modelo… carrera – se rio con ironía – y cuando quería buscarlo para pedirle perdón me daba vergüenza, además, creía que el seria más feliz sin mí – lo dijo con nostalgia – sé que lo lastime pero… pensé que así estaría mejor

-pero te equivocaste ¿no?

-lo lastimé mucho – dijo con tristeza

-¿y cómo es que te reencontraste con él?

-fue extraño, después de que Serena me ayudo a salir de la tristeza y vivir un tiempo con ellas mi amiga Lita se… conoció a Andrew el día de su cumpleaños, hace poco, se enamoraron y bueno, ahora vive con nosotras

-y tienes amigas y a tu hermano ¿no?

-y algunos cuñados – dijo feliz pero luego se entristeció un poco – los envidio un poco

-a tus amigas ¿Por qué?

-pues porque ellas tienen a sus parejas, Amy, Lita, Rei e incluso Serena, a pesar de que su situación es un poco complicada ahora, tiene a su pareja

-si tú me lo permites yo quiero ser tu pareja – dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida y contenta

-me encantaría… pero - ¿Cómo iba decirle la naturaleza de su existencia sin asustarlo? Era obvia la atracción pero si se asustaba ¿Qué haría?

-pero… - la apremio

-veras…yo… - titubeo, tenía que decirlo, pero ¿podría?, justo en ese momento llego la pizza, y su valor, el poco que tenia se disolvió

-voy por la pizza – dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía los pantalones. Mina suspiro, no sabía si de alivio o porque se le fue una oportunidad de decirle la verdad – pedí tres pizzas, una de anchoas con peperoni, una de cuatro quesos y una hawaiana – decía al tiempo que ponía una toalla sobre la cama y dejaba las cajas sobre la misma – como no me decidía del todo pedí una de cada una – comento contento, abriendo la primera caja – muero de hambre – decía para después casi engullir un trozo de pizza, comió dos, tres trozos de pizza sin pestañar, solo masticaba y tragaba, masticaba y tragaba

-¿hace cuanto no comías Yaten? – pregunto en un tono de reproche y preocupación, logrando que se atragantara, el se ruborizo y dejo el trozo de pizza que había agarrado – es obvio que no has comido últimamente ¿Por qué?

Yaten suspiro derrotado, podía mentir, o fingir, pero no quería, de algún modo ella le daba vida a su existencia, era luz para su oscuridad, y no quería perderla, pero tenía que decirle la verdad – pues veras Mina… creo que de algún modo me estoy dejando morir… - ella no se sorprendió – es que he llegado a un punto en mi vida en que nada me importa, solo la música, y ya ni ella a veces me llena, a veces me olvido de comer, entre las tocadas y que me paso todo el día con mi guitarra, a veces me lleno con cerveza – sonrió con ironía – no soy alcohólico pero a veces la cerveza me entretiene el hambre – espero ver en los ojos de Mina, lastima, pena, o rechazo, pero lo que vio casi ni lo creía, ella la miraba con amor, con puro y autentico amor - ¿no te dan ganas de salir corriendo? – preguntó con temor

-no – dijo enseguida – solo quiero abrazarte, pero no sé si tú me rechaces – le abrió los brazos y él no dudo en lanzarse a ellos y dejarse abrazar, se sentía tan feliz, que tenía ganas de cantar

-¿sabes una cosa? – Dijo aun en sus brazos – me sentía así hasta que te conocí – confeso – desde ese día en el bar solo pienso en ti, y cuando fuiste hoy no podía dejar de mirarte, eres un buen motivo para seguir viviendo

-gracias… sabes, quizá no creas en esto pero estoy convencida de que eres mi alma gemela

-¿tú crees? – se enderezo para mirarla

-estoy segura – lo beso suavemente en los labios – pero hay algo que debo decirte y no sé cómo lo tomes, solo promete no odiarme

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

-Yaten…soy un vampiro – dijo en un suspiro y cerró los ojos, temiendo desatar su furia, quizá pensó que le reclamaría la mordida, pero en cambio sucedió otra cosa, Yaten se rio, se rio a carcajadas que lo hicieron caer de la cama

-un…un… van…un vam… - no podía hablar del ataque de risa que sufría – vampiro, jajaja – después de lo que parecieron horas de risa incontenible, y de que por momentos Mina se molestaba mas y mas, por fin se puso serio – un vampiro, menudo chiste, ¿Cómo crees?

-no crees en los vampiros – dijo ofendida mientras se levantaba

-no…bueno, no es que no crea, supongo que existen – corrió a su lado para abrazarla – pero solo mírate, pareces un ángel y no un demonio

-no todos los vampiros son demonios, incluso son más bellos que el promedio humano, pero no son malos – defendió apasionada – algunos no lo son

-vaya – se sentó en la cama de la impresión – entonces… - la miro con cautela, pero no sentía miedo, o no tanto, se toco la marca del cuello, no tenia marcas ni nada

-sí, te mordí – se sentía apenada y bajo la mirada – no quise lastimarte lo juro – se le aguaron los ojos – es que en medio de la pasión me deje llevar – se excuso – pero no quise lastimarte – empezó a llorar apesumbrada

-bien, bien, no llores… - la abrazó para consolarla – vaya… me enamore de un vampiro – dijo sin pensar y ella lo miro sorprendida, podía ver en su rostro la sorpresa de sus propias palabras y el miedo a su rechazo, o a algo mas – no me hechizaste o algo así ¿verdad?

-prefiero que uses el termino vampiresa, porque me enamore de un vampiro suena muy gay –bromeo para aligerar el tema – y no, no te hechice ni te sometí a mi voluntad – la cara de Yaten daba a entender que no podía confiar – verás los vampiros tenemos la habilidad de dominar mentalmente a los humanos, salvo al alma gemela, creo que porque no puedes dominar al amor – dijo muy segura de sí

-eso tiene sentido – y sin darle tiempo a nada la beso con pasión - ¿tú me amas? – pregunto con temor

-aunque parezca extraño si, con toda el alma – y ahora ella lo beso arrastrando a ambos a la cama, para quedar el sobre ella

-¿y que pasa ahora? – pregunto dando besos en su cuello, y arrojando sin cuidado la pizza al suelo

-bueno, en este punto yo te ofrezco la inmortalidad y una vida conmigo, y mi familia – explicaba ella dejándose besar - ¿te interesa?

-¿tú me convertirás?

-si

-¿duele?

-solo un poco, y no tarda mucho en pasarse el dolor

-bueno, pero con una condición… que me conviertas mientras hacemos el amor

-que buena idea – decía ella, mientras se acomodaban en la cama, el se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera y ella se coloco a horcajadas sobre él, la pasión se fue desatado mientras se besaban, luego ella se coloco sobre su miembro para irlo abrazando poco a poco, aunque no querían apresurarse las embestidas iban subiendo de intensidad - ¿listo? – preguntó con trabajo cuando se sentía cada vez más cerca del precipicio, el solo asintió con la cabeza, sin reparos, le mordió el cuello con algo de rudeza, ambos gritaron parte éxtasis parte dolor, ella bebió de él con devoción, con hambre, con pasión, hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, después se rasgo al borde de uno de sus senos, y le coloco la boca, él fue bebiendo de ella, llenándose de su esencia, conforme bebía la embestía, y conforme se convertía se iban lanzando de nuevo a un orgasmo, pero este era cósmico, sublime, mas allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido alguno, casi volaron al llegar al clímax, y lentamente regresaron a la tierra flotando entre jadeos de aire, se abrazaron un largo rato

-así que… - hablo él aun con la cara enterrada en sus pechos – no te hubiera pasado nada si bebías lo que oficia el bruto ese

-no, no me hubiera pasado nada – dijo divertida – pero agradezco mucho que me ayudaras – se miraron a los ojos

-no iba a permitir que te pasara nada, cariño – le acaricio la mejilla – y aunque ahora sé que eres inmortal, me pasare la vida cuidándote

-que dulce eres amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-eufórico, lleno de vida – sonrió – que irónico ¿no? – Se reviso los colmillos – se me antoja enterrar mis recién estrenados colmillos en ti – sonrió con picardía, Mina solo ladeo la cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello, ya habría tiempo de explicar cómo sería su vida ahora, solo se dedicaría a saciar sus instintos con su amado, su alma gemela, y así se entregaron a la pasión

XOXOXO

-apuesto que les está yendo bien – comento Darien abrazando a Serena desde atrás, todos regresaron a casa pronto, y siguieron la charla un rato más, ahora ella y Darien, se fueron a acostar para que el pelinegro descansará – mañana regresaré al templo – comento estrechando el abrazo – seguro el señor Hino debe estar preocupado

-no quiero que te vayas – dijo girando sobre si para mirarlo – temo que si te vas te perderé – hizo un puchero

-no vas a perderme pequeña – le beso los labios – nada me alejara de ti

-tengo un mal presentimiento – comentó en un susurro apenado

-no te voy a abandonar, ni volveremos a ser enemigos – estaba convencido que su temor era por eso – además Rei es la de las adivinaciones, no tu – dijo en broma para aligerar el tema

-no se trata de eso – dijo seria – siento que estas en peligro, y que si te alejas no podré protegerte – comento con convicción

-vamos Serena – se sentía algo exasperado y fascinado por su preocupación – puedo defenderme solo – la abrazo mas fuerte –no soy un ser indefenso, por si lo olvidas son un cazador entrenado

-y uno muy bueno, debo agregar – dijo besando su pecho, a la altura del corazón – es solo… es solo que tengo miedo – suspiro abrazándolo

-tranquila pequeña, no va a pasar nada

-"eso espero" – pensó pero ya no quiso mencionar nada

XOXOXO

-que noticias hay Esmeralda – pidió Diamante mientras le arrancaba la ropa a la aludida

-pues el papito de cazador salió hace rato de casa de los vampiritos esos – gimió al sentir que le mordía un pezón con rudeza – Rubius lo está siguiendo… - le mordió el otro - ¿Qué piensas hacer Ante? – pregunto ronroneando mientras era torturada por las manos del vampiro

-eso no importa ahora – dijo embistiéndola con urgencia – cuando esté satisfecho y regresen todos les explicaré el plan – comentaba mientras la poseía con violencia, y ambos gemían y jadeaban como animales en celo

XOXOXO

-Darien volviste – dijo una extasiada Ann lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro, quien la recibió de manera fría y distante - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ocultando su irritación bajo una máscara de preocupación

-nada, solo estoy cansado

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste todos estos días?

-perseguí a unos vampiros fuera de la cuidad, por desgracia escaparon – mintió – y como estaba algo débil por la batalla, me tome mi tiempo en volver

-"mentiroso" – pensó apretando los puños – "estabas con la puta esa, maldita zorra"

-me voy a mi cuarto – aun cuando no discutió mas al respecto de Ann con Serena, sentía que le debía fidelidad, y el beneficio de la duda, por lo que por el momento era mejor mantener las distancias con la cazadora

Una vez Darien se retiro la cazadora salió a ver a Rubius quien estaba cerca del templo

-dile a Diamante que está aquí, que espero sus instrucciones – comentaba mientras se dejaba manosear por el vampiro – "malditos, todos, cuando me convierta me desharé de ustedes" – juro en silencio mientras el otro se deleitaba y le jadeaba al oído, y después de un rato se alejo dejándola sola, furiosa y frustrada

XOXOXO

-relájate Serena – pedía Amy mientras observaba a la rubia ir y venir por la sala

-no puedo Amy, no puedo – decía sin detenerse y torciéndose las manos, justo en ese momento entraban Rei y Lita por la puerta – Rei, que bueno que llegas – decía abalanzándose hacia la pelinegra – quiero que me digas que le va a pasar Darien – exigió

-¿pero que pasa Serena? – pregunto la aludida algo asustada y nerviosa

-tengo un mal presentimiento – estaba desesperaba – siento que algo malo esta por suceder

-¿segura que no puedes ver el futuro? – Bromeo para aligerar el ambiente pero Serena no sonrió, la miraba con preocupación, Rei suspiro – bien… - que podía decir, lo que había visto de él no sabía cuándo sería ni bajo qué circunstancias, ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Rei, por favor… te lo ruego… dime que pasa – suplico con los ojos anegados de lagrimas

-mira Serena, las cosas son un tanto difíciles… - titubeo

-¿está en peligro?

-si… pero – la rubia iba a hablar pero se apresuro – pero no sé cuándo pasa, ni de qué modo, Nick tampoco ha visto nada concreto

-pero Serena, no te preocupes – decía Lita animándola – Darien está entrenado, es muy hábil – la animo

-lo sé, lo sé, no dudo de él, pero… - se retorcía las manos – siento que el peligro lo acecha, y siento, una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no me deja tranquila

-por lo pronto no queda más que esperar… - comentó Amy suspirando

-supongo – decía Serena, aun retorciéndose las manos, y en realidad ¿Qué podía hacer?

XOXOXO

-vienen a decirme cuando llevar a cabo el plan ¿cierto? – comentaba Ann con fastidio y molestia al ver llegar a los vampiros

-en realidad – comento Diamante mientras él y Rubius se colocaban a cada lado de ella – venimos a pasar un buen rato – le acaricio los senos con impertinencia – después nos pondremos de acuerdo – ella se retorcía mientras Rubius le apretaba las nalgas y se deshacía de su pantalón y su tanga, Diamante le arranco la blusa y el sostén de un movimiento de mano

-Darien está aquí – se retorcía la cazadora para evitar una posesión más de los vampiros – podría venir en cualquier momento

La risa de ambos vampiros fue peor que un golpe – vamos cariño, sabes que eso no pasara, el está en su habitación pensando en… - se puso celoso – en fin, él no vendrá – la hizo girar para luego dejarse caer en la cama y dejarla a ella a horcajadas sobre él, el movimiento los coloco en la posición justa, y la penetro, con rudeza, la fue embistiendo mientras que Rubius se colocaba en su entrada trasera, y de una estocada entro en ella, la tenían como emparedado de cazadora, y aunque en principio se retorcía incomoda y asqueada por el asalto su naturaleza lasciva la subyugo

-más…dame más – pedía entre jadeos – más duro…más rápido… mas…mas – pedía mientras arañaba y mordía toda la piel que tenía al alcance, tan embotada en las sensaciones estaba, que no notó que alguien los observaba con asco y sorpresa, ella no lo notó, pero los vampiros sí, y dejaron que admirara el espectáculo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo – ohhh, vamos, denme más – exigía con la cara contorsionada de locura sexual

El observador no podía resistir más tiempo ver esa depravación - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – grito colérico

De momento la cazadora se sobresaltó – señor Hino – puso cara de ruego – ayúdeme… ayúdeme – pedía mientras los otros seguían embistiéndola y ella se esforzaba por soltarse – me tienen… me tienen… controlada – decía entre jadeos, su clímax estaba cerca

-basta – grito de nuevo el viejo – deténganse demon… - de pronto salió disparado contra la pared en un golpe seco, el poder mental era fuerte y casi lo noquea del impacto mientras los otros estallaban por el orgasmo

-tu no le crees a esta zorra ¿verdad? – Se acercó diamante sin hacer esfuerzo de cubrirse - ¿crees que esos jadeos de perra eran forzados? – se inclinó sobre él

-claro… que no – decía con esfuerzo mientras trataba de levantarse – es obvio… que esta…esta por voluntad…pro…propia – sus años de experiencia le servían para saber cuándo alguien era obligado por un vampiro, y la chica que estaba ahí, estaba gustosa con ellos, sintió una angustia en su corazón, la cazadora que había entrenado y que apreciaba tenía el alma negra… que desilusión

-eres inteligente para ser viejo – lo tomó de la ropa y lo levanto del suelo, con los pies colgados, quedaron cara a cara – tu sangre no debe ser muy apetitosa – le obligo a alzar la cabeza y dejar su cuello expuesto – pero nunca desprecio una cena… gratis – se lanzó a su cuello y chupo de él hasta la última gota, dejándolo seco…sin vida… vacío… una vez terminó lo lanzo con tanta fuerza por la ventana que la atravesó y se precipito al suelo haciendo mucho ruido, en seguida el pelinegro apareció en el patio, para arrodillarse sobre la masa informe que alguna vez fue su maestro…su salvador

-señor Hino – lo movió un poco, temiendo lastimarlo, era tarde y lo sabía, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas de tristeza y rabia, ¿Qué había pasado?, dos figuras se dejaron caer cerca del cuerpo inerte, Darien no los vio, pero los sentía, sus años de entrenamiento le valían poder sentirlos, se puso en guardia, y poco a poco levanto la vista – TU – bramo como fiera al ver el rostro casi bello del vampiro que tanto ha odiado, quien lo obligo a llevar esa vida, quien le arrebato un futuro normal y feliz – maldito, tú lo mataste – acuso, en ese momento reparó que el otro vampiro cargaba un bulto envuelto en una sábana, solo pudo ver la cabellera castaña – Ann, ¿Qué le han hecho? – exigió saber

Diamante sonrió – solo nos llevamos un suvenir – comento con ligereza – sé que no amas a… - señalo a Ann que reposaba desmayada sobre el hombro del otro vampiro, o al menos eso parecia – pero no dejarías que le pasara nada ¿cierto? – se burló – tienes una oportunidad de ayudarla… ven en dos horas a la antigua hacienda de los Rolden, y quizá, puedas salvarla – se giró para irse, se detuvo y miro por su hombro – ven solo… o ella morirá – advirtió, y con la velocidad que los caracteriza desaparecieron, el cazador no pudo ni seguirlos, con dolor, levantó el cuerpo de su maestro, del hombre que fue su guía, y lo más cercano a un padre, pensó en Serena, como deseaba que estuviera aquí con él, apoyándolo, dándole su consuelo, pero no podía, eso tenía que vivirlo solo, y tenía que enfrentar a ese demonio él solo, porque aunque ella y sus amigos eran casi indestructibles no podía estar tranquilo temiendo por ella, él tenía que destruir a ese monstruo… llevo al señor Hino, al pie de un árbol de cerezo que tenían en el jardín, le dio santa sepultura, pidió por su alma, y también pidió por poder detener al vampiro… rezo en silencio y después de un rato se dirigió al salón de armas a prepararse, la batalla iba a dar inicio y necesitaba toda la artillería posible…

LA BATALLA ESTA POR COMENZAR….

* * *

**Bueno ahora ya todas las vampiresas están emparejadas, bueno, algo asi, jajaja, y ahora las cosas toman un giro inesperado, ****¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Gracias por los rw, y espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

En menos de quince minutos Diamante y Rubius llegaron a su guarida, para evitar que se viera comprometida la trampa Diamante durmió a la cazadora, pues además de eso, le resultaba un verdadero fastidio, era obvio que ella los detestaba y no es que le importara, ella solo era un peón en su ajedrez, pero de eso, a que le diera lo que ella pedía por ayudarlos, realmente sería difícil, no le convenía a sus planes, por ahora solo se aprovecharía de ella, y dejaría a los otros que también la aprovecharan pero después… ya sabía como terminaría…

-amárrala con las cadenas y déjala en medio de la sala – le ordeno a Rubius quien hizo lo que se le pidió dejándola colgada de las cadenas de pie, sujeta por la muñecas

-ya llegaron cariño – comentó Esmeralda – veo que trajiste un juguete – se relamió los labios – puedo jugar con ella – pidió en un puchero

-después Esme – la acercó a él – por ahora necesito que me atiendas… Beryl – la aludida apareció a su lado – atiéndanme primero, y luego jugaremos con ella – señaló a la cazadora – por lo pronto podemos dejar que Rubius se divierta – el aludido sonrío mientras la acariciaba toda, aunque ella no podía decir nada pues seguía inconsciente, la acarició, la lamió y mordió por todo el cuerpo

-podrías quitarle el hechizo – pidió Rubius mientras la penetraba con fuerza – me excita mucho ver como se retuerce y como grita, me pone tan duro – decía mientras la embestida una y otra vez, en seguida que ella despertó empezó a retorcerse y a tratar de zafarse pero era una batalla perdida, ella estaba bajo el dominio de ellos

-eso no era parte del plan – grito ella

-claro que sí – objeto el líder

-se supone que estoy de su lado…. Porque me tienes atada

-no esperaras… que el cazador llegue y… te encuentre tomando… el té ¿verdad? – respondió molesto, mientras era atendido por las bocas y lenguas de las vampiresas

Ann ya no pudo discutir nada, porque estaba siendo víctima de su propio orgasmo, el cual le arranco un grito desgarrador, durante una hora estuvieron haciendo todo tipo de actividades sexuales, trio, cuarteto, quinteto, ella/ella, el/el, ella/el, orgias y muchos tipos de perversiones, látigos, cera, juguetes, para después, empezar con la tortura real, beber de su sangre, infringirle heridas en su piel, quemarla con cigarrillos mientras la poseían entre todos una y otra vez.

-"cuando me convierta…los hare polvo" – ni siquiera podía articular palabra, solo gritos de dolor y rabia, pero lo soportaba porque cada tanto Diamante le aseguraba que cuando fuera una de ellos su maltrecho cuerpo se recuperaría, y que incluso podría alimentarse de todos para ser recompensada por ser tan valiente

Diamante sintió la presencia del cazador, cuando éste estaba a unos metros de la casa, dejo a Ann inconsciente, desnuda y en el medio de la sala, aun colgada de las cadenas y se escondió junto a los otros esperando su llegada.

Darien caminaba cerca de la guarida de vampiros, tenía que ser cauteloso, no se fiaba de ellos, miro los alrededores para conocer el terreno, esa guarida era una vieja casa, de estilo antiguo, rodeada por un inmenso jardín descuidado, estaba al final de la calle y las casas vecinas tenían cierta distancia, la estructura de la misma, le daba cierta privacidad, por lo que pasaban desapercibidos, era de una planta y se veía la tenue luz de la chimenea iluminando en interior, sin embargo no se veía nada dentro, ni sombras ni nada, en cuanto estuvo cerca también noto que no había ruidos, de ningún tipo, la casa parecía vacía, quizá era una trampa y ellos nunca estuvieron ahí, pero… tenía que entrar… tenía que encontrar a Ann y rescatarla

Ella solo era un ser indefenso, que a pesar de la profesión no estaba aún capacitada como cazadora, ella no hubiera podido defenderse, en su cabeza daba vueltas la idea que los vampiros quisieron atacarla en el templo y que el señor Hino llego a su rescate y eso le costó la vida y que ella no fuera capaz de librarla, pobre Ann, para Darien ella era lo más cercano a una hermana, y a pesar de lo que le dijo Serena él creía que quizá todo era una equivocación… corto sus pensamientos al detectar una ventana abierta, no toda pero si lo suficiente para que él pudiera deslizarla y entrar, con cuidado, y con el sigilo de un gato miro por la ventana, todo desierto, entro poco a poco dejando entrar primero su mochila con su armamento, que estaba conformado por dos armas una magnum y una beretta, un par de granadas y una escopeta recortada, justo con las adecuadas municiones y un par de estacas de plata, también, en su tobillo llevaba anudada una daga que le regalo su maestro cuando inicio con los cazadores, no era la gran cosa, pero siempre le había servido, y colgada de su espalda su mejor arma, su espada, que parecía ser una parte de él por la naturalidad con la que la usaba iba cubierta por su larga capa…

Sí, se sentía preparado y lo bastante bien armado para dar una buena pelea, entro a la casa a través de lo que sería una habitación estaba oscura pero las farolas de la calle le daban buena visibilidad, era bastante austera, una cama, y un par de muebles era todo lo que había, las sabanas están revueltas y destendidas, y había ropa por todos lados, pero ni rastro de su amiga, camino como una pantera, con paso firme pero sin hacer ruido, como si flotara al ras del suelo, despacio abrió la puerta, y salió a la sala, donde vio a su amiga colgada por las muñecas, las cadenas ya le habían dejado heridas, estaba desmayada y desnuda, sobre un sofá estaba la sabana con la que la habían traído envuelta, así que la tomo y se la colocó para cubrirla, al acercarse fue consiente de los moretones, las quemaduras y los desgarres que tenia en la piel

-pobre pequeña – le hablaba en un susurro mientras la cubría y le soltaba las muñecas, para delicadamente dejarla en el suelo

Desde su escondite Diamante dio la orden para que ella despertara poco a poco de la inconsciencia por lo que los quejidos de la mujer fueron de un murmullo a algo más audible

-Da-Darien… Darien…ayu…ayuda…me – rogaba con dolor, pues sus heridas eran crudas y muy reales – sal…sálvame – quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, que la abrazara y amara justo en ese momento, pero su cuerpo era una masa lánguida y sin fuerza alguna

-Shhh – indico él – tranquila – susurraba – todo estará bien – iba a tomarla en brazos cuando percibió dos presencia a su espalda, dada su posición, hincado junto al cuerpo de la cazadora, y con la mochila a unos pasos de él, lo único que tenia a la mano era su daga, con una mano hizo ademan de tomar a la cazadora y con la otra sacó el arma, cuando sintió las presencia a escasos centímetros en un movimiento rápido se giro y apuñalo a quien tenía a la izquierda

La vampiresa dio un chillido mientras se cubría la herida con las manos, una rajada profunda le atravesaba en vientre – maldito – siseo mientras trataba de patear a Darien, quien en un rápido movimiento había rodado lejos de ellas – atrápalo Esmeralda – le grito a su compañera, quien se giraba para mirar al cazador, le sonrió con sorna y el por un momento quedo en shock

-tú maldita bruja – grito el pelinegro reconociendo a la causante de sus penas pasadas – engendro del demonio – se abalanzo sobre ella daga en mano, pero la vampiresa alcanzo a darle una patada que lo lanzo a un lado

Un poco noqueado por la falta de aire que sufrió con la patada Darien se quedo en el suelo, mientras en cuestión de segundos Esmeralda estaba sobre él colocada a horcajadas – veo que me recuerdas guapo – se le restregó y se lamia los labios – si que has crecido – decía mientras se restregaba más, él trataba de moverse pero era víctima del poder mental de ambas Beryl se hico a un lado

-huele delicioso – le olisqueo el cuello y el pecho – su sangre debe ser formidable – le acaricio el tórax para luego chuparse los dedos

Darien trataba sin mucho éxito de liberarse del poder de ellas y como en una visión, como un susurro del viento la voz de su madre retumbo en su cabeza _…lucha Darien… lucha… _eso fue suficiente, se concentro y con destreza se giro dejando a Esmeralda bajo su peso, levanto la mano con la daga que aun tenia, al tiempo que con la otra mano detenía la patada que Beryl le iba a propinar, iba a enterrar la daga cuando de golpe y sin aviso salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la sala, chocando con sillones y mesas, el poder mental de Diamante lo había arrojado sin piedad

-vaya cazador – se burló – veo que sigues siendo fuerte… pero – lo medito un poco – quisiera que jugáramos un juego – con un movimiento de mano alejo a la castaña a un rincón de la sala, donde permanecía débil y adolorida

-¿juego? – pregunto Darien al tiempo que con trabajo se ponía en pie

-sí, verás, quiero que te enfrentes a nosotros sin necesidad de poder mental de dominación – explicaba mientras los cuatro lo rodeaban – no te atacaremos los cuatro juntos pero tomaremos turnos, como sabes, los vampiros tenemos fuerza sobrehumana, igual que velocidad, quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu fortaleza

De un rápido movimiento Darien se quito la capa y desenvaino la espada colocándose en posición de ataque esperando que el primero de los malditos intentara algo para arrancarle la cabeza, se quedo quieto con el corazón acelerado, pero tratando de controlar la respiración, diez segundos, treinta segundos, un minuto y nadie se movía, parecía la pose de una fotografía, de improviso cuatro fuerzas vampíricas lo levantaron del suelo hasta el techo y lo dejaron caer bocabajo, del golpe perdió el aire, un poco la conciencia y lo más importante, perdió la espada

-lo siento señor cazador – se burlo Rubius que tenía el arma más cerca, la tomó y la lanzo para enterrarla en la pared más alejada – pero es una pelea a golpe limpio – le explico como si le hablara a un niño

Con trabajo y tosiendo el cazador se puso en pie, esperando quien daría el primer movimiento, pero consiente de que ellos no eran de fiar…

XOXOXO

-Rei, tienes que decirme Rei – pedía Serena con evidente nerviosismo jalando a su amiga – ves algo, pasa algo – preguntaba – tengo que saberlo

-Serena tienes que calmarte – dijo Nick mientras alejaba a la rubia de su mujer

-tengo que verlo Nick, por favor, tengo que ir al templo

-Serena por favor – pidió Amy – trata de calmarte, Darien se fue desde esta mañana, no ha sido tanto tiempo

-lo sé pero… - la angustia la tenía alterada – siento algo… aquí – se toco el corazón – algo va mal… yo lo sé… lo siento

-porque no hacemos algo – propuso Richard – vamos varios al templo a ver a Darien, yo digo que vayamos Rei, Nick, Serena Amy y yo – explico – los demás nos esperan aquí, no tiene caso que vayamos todos – Richard podía sentir la angustia de Serena y otro rato y se volvería loca

Una vez aceptado los convocados partieron al templo, en un par de ocasiones los chicos tuvieron que sujetar a Serena para que no saliera corriendo, al llegar el lugar contenía una esencia extraña, pesada

-algo paso aquí hace poco – aseguro Richard – se siente el ambiente cargado de vibras negativas – caminaron por el patio, mirando a los alrededores listos para defenderse – alguien murió aquí hace poco – comento cuando entraron a la habitación de Ann pues se dirigieron a ella una vez que vieron la ventana rota

-Dios Darien – sollozo la rubia

-tranquila amiga – dijeron Amy y Rei al unísono

-también siento la traición y el alma podrida de alguien mas

-vampiros – comento Nick

-humanos – aseguro Richard

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto Amy

-no lo sé cariño, si, siento la presencia de vampiros aquí, dos cuando menos, pero además – analizo el entorno un momento – alguien aquí ha vivido envenenado durante mucho tiempo, deseando cosas que no le corresponden, odiando, envidiando…siento la traición en todo el lugar ¿de quién es este cuarto?

-de Ann – respondió Nick – es la habitación de Ann

-esa zorra – comento la rubia apretando los puños

-Nick, ¿crees que ella sea la traidora?

-no me sorprendería – respondió el aludido y todos le dieron la razón

Salieron del cuarto, inspeccionaron habitaciones aledañas y luego revisaron la habitación de Darien… estaba vacía, salieron al patio y cayeron en cuenta del árbol de cerezo y la tumba a su pie

-enterraron a alguien aquí – dijo Amy al tiempo que se inclinaba – está fresca esta tumba… señor Hino – leyó en la cruz, una marca hecha con navaja un poco deformada por la premura

-no puede ser – Nick se hinco al pie de la tumba – oh Dios… señor… - toco la tierra al tiempo que un sollozo brotaba de su garganta, Rei puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – el era un buen hombre…extravagante… pero muy bueno, me ayudo mucho, él y Darien fueron mi familia – tomó la mano de su mujer y se la llevo a los labios – antes de ti amor – dijo con nostalgia por el amigo perdido

-¿pero donde esta Darien? – pregunto Serena

-pues no sabría… - empezó a decir Rei pero se quedo muda, con los ojos perdidos mirando la nada – hay una casa… - empezó a hablar con la voz ronca y algo fantasmal – es antigua… apartada… está muy silenciosa… adentro esta… él esta… - se quedo callada pero la imagen seguía en su mente estaba Darien en mitad de una sala, desangrado, herido, moribundo, Serena abrazándolo, y él, estaba a punto de exhalar su último aliento, Rei jadeo regresando a la realidad

-que paso – exigió Serena mientras la zarandeaba – que viste Rei dime

-Rolden

-¿Qué?

-Darien está en una casa que decía Familia Rolden – comento la pelinegra – no me preguntes más nada – urgió a todos a salir – debemos ir con los demás, tenemos que buscar esa casa e ir – explicaba mientras corrían a su guarida

XOXOXO

Darien estaba cansado, y herido, tenía sangre en la cara, y la ropa rasgada, moretones, costillas rotas, había recibido golpes y patadas de cuatro pero él sentía que habían sido cuarenta, no sabía cuánto llevaba pelado, pero no debía ser mucho, pero se sentía agotado, quizá aun estaba algo debilitado por ayudar a Serena, hasta cierto punto habían cumplido con pelear uno a uno, y no porque se cansaran sino solo para mantener la diversión, de pronto una patada en el estomago le saco el aire, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo tratando de jalar aire.

-bueno… - comento Diamante – creo que es suficiente… ha llegado el momento de iniciar la segunda fase del plan

-pla…plan – preguntaba Darien aun agitado sin poder levantarse del suelo - ¿de qué hablas?

De una de las paredes de la sala salieron unas cadenas disparadas contra Darien, quien no pudo evitar ser sujetado por ellas y arrastrado a la pared de donde salieron, dejándolo apresado en la pared, sujeto de pies y manos contra la pared. Diamante se acerco a la cazadora, y le retiro la sabana para dejarla de nuevo desnuda y acariciarla con lascivia.

-déjala maldito, no la toques – gritaba el pelinegro retorciendo las cadenas en un intento fallido por zafarse

Diamante se rio mientras le lamia los senos a la cazadora – despierta – le susurro mientras le mordía la oreja – se ve que la defiendes porque eres noble – se levanto del piso y dejo que la otra se levantara como podía, con trabajo la cazadora se levanto, algo aturdida, pero en cuanto vio a Darien olvido todo, se enderezo con toda la sensualidad de la que se sentía portadora y se acerco seductora a Diamante – pequeña Ann – le dijo con voz ronca, y lamiéndole el oído mientras el cazador se retorcía – dile a nuestro invitado el plan que tenemos – la beso en los labios, y la empujo a que se acercara a Darien

-oh, cariño – empezó la cazadora restregándose a Darien – no sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer… - quiso besarlo pero el hecho la cabeza atrás

-¿Qué te pasa Ann? – pregunto extrañado el pelinegro, la miro esperando ver sus ojos perdidos, indicio que estar poseída por los vampiros, pero aunque en su mirada había un rastro de locura todo venia de su interior

-nada cariño – lo acariciaba – solo he tenido que unirme a ellos para tenerte conmigo – al ver que se resistía a sus caricias se acerco de nuevo al vampiro quien la acariciaba con lujuria y ella le correspondía

-esta pequeña zorrita – comento el vampiro mientras le acariciaba los senos – nos ha contado cosas interesantes sobre ti – le lamio el cuello – y tu pequeña vampiresa – lo miro con algo de odio – ahora… - le acaricio el centro hasta dejarla húmeda y ansiosa

-ahora…es momento… de que… cumplas… - decía la castaña entre jadeos, Rubius se acerco a ellos y empezó a acariciarle los senos y el trasero a la chica – oh…si… que rico – decía desbordada en las emociones que la excitaban – cuando me… conviertan… serás mío… - le comento al pelinegro, quien a estas alturas miraba a Ann con molestia, y al ver como se dejaba tocar por esos vampiros le daba asco – todo… es por… nosotros… estar con… ellos… lo del… señor Hino – ahora ya no solo la acariciaban, ya la estaban embistiendo entre los dos sin piedad

A Darien las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta al oír que Ann era cómplice de los vampiros, le daba asco, pensar que ella jamás había sido sincera con él, ahora entendía lo que Serena le contó respecto a ella

-y después… podre quedarme… con Serena – comentó Diamante burlándose del pelinegro – aunque claro… - le empezó a succionar la sangre a Ann, para que Rubius le hiciera segunda, poco a poco le fueron quitando la vida

-ahora… si… seré como… ellos – decía con la poca voz que le quedaba, como en un susurro – estoy… cerca… de mi… objetivo

-si que eres tonta – comento Rubius riendo – de verdad crees que serás como nosotros – Ann abrió los ojos muy grandes, con cara de susto

-ustedes…lo…prometieron – susurro de nuevo

-nunca confíes en un vampiro, estúpida – se rio Diamante

-Da…Darien – miro al cazador – yo…yo… te amo… - Darien la miro con asco y repulsión, dejando que su rechazo fuera lo último que viera, una vez que quedo inerte la lanzaron a un lado como un costal

-que tonta fue – dijo sonriendo, luego se puso serio – y ahora… sigamos el plan… - y entro en una especie de trance…

XOXOXO

-vamos Amy, tienes que encontrarlo – apremiaba Serena a su amiga – por favor

-cálmate Serena – decía Mina, que la acerco a uno de los sillones para que se sentara, de pronto Yaten empezó a tocar unos acordes en su guitarra unas notas suaves que crearon un efecto de calma en el ambiente, ayudando a Serena a tranquilizarse un poco – gracias cariño

-de nada cielo – respondió el aludido con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a la rubia de moño recordando cómo había sido su llegada esa misma mañana antes de que Darien se fuera de la casa

_Flashback_

_-hola chicos – entraba una alegre Mina a la casa, todos estaban en la sala despidiendo a Darien_

_-Mina – dijeron todos en respuesta_

_-¿y bien? – preguntó Serena acercándose a Mina quien seguía en la puerta, de poco Yaten fue entrando atrás de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura_

_-¿Qué te parece? – Comento Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Yaten, ella es Serena_

_-bienvenido – decía mientras le extendía la mano_

_-mucho gusto Serena – poco a poco fue presentando a todos uno por uno, y cada uno le iba dando la bienvenida_

_-y el es mi hermano Andrew_

_-mucho gusto cuñado – comento Yaten sonriente, pero al notar la seriedad de Andrew se puso serio_

_-si le haces algo a mi hermana… - siseo Andrew - …yo mismo te clavo una estaca en el corazón – Yaten se quedo de piedra hasta que la carcajada de Andrew lo sobresalto – es broma, jajaja, bienvenido a la familia – le dio un abrazo mientras el aludido sonreía como tonto_

_Todos sonrieron por la broma de Andrew y comentaron algunas cosas mientras despedían a Darien que se iba al templo…_

_Fin flashback_

-bien chicos, tratemos de estar tranquilos – comentó Richard – una vez que sepamos a donde ir saldremos de inmediato

De pronto algo en el ambiente cambio, se sentía una esencia oscura y malévola se escucho un trueno dentro de la casa y una risa siniestra

-adoro los efectos especiales – comento una voz que retumbaba en toda la casa, era una voz amplificada – bien cachorros – decía la voz – oh dulce Serena, que bonita familia tienes – se burlaba – quisiera invitarlos a mi pequeña fiesta vampírica, jajaja, tenemos un invitado especial

Los vampiros se mantenían alertas escuchando la voz y colocándose en posición de ataque esperando que la voz se hiciera presente

-no quisiera darles muchos detalles del invitado – continuaba la voz – pero creo que a Serena le encantara saber que tengo a un cazador que se lleva muy bien con los vampiros – se burlo mientras la rubia se tensaba notoriamente - que irónico ¿no?, un cazador amigo de vampiros, y amante de Serena

-¿a que estás jugando Diamante? – preguntó Serena llamando la atención de los otros porque no habían identificado la voz

-yo no juego a nada – decía la voz – pero mis amigas se mueren de ansias por jugar con el cazador, y doblegarlo a sus más bajas pasiones – la rubia se puso más tensa – así que ven a la casa Rolden, a las afueras de la ciudad, a espaldas del antiguo cementerio, más bien vengan todos… ahhh…. Y dense prisa, porque no se cuanto tiempo resista el cazador… - otro trueno sonó en la casa y el ambiente se aligero a tiempo que Serena salía disparada hacia la casa de los siniestros seguida por sus amigos, quienes le pedían que los esperara

XOXOXO

Darien se retorcía en sus ataduras y gritaba esperando que Serena lo escuchara, "no vengas" era lo que repetía y pensaba una y otra vez, pero al parecer no lo había escuchado, y se sentía furioso, frustrado y asustado, todo a partes iguales, no podía liberarse, y no veía forma de salir de esta, hubiera deseado volver a ver a su amada Serena, pero temía que ella fuera a la cita porque entonces ese demonio la lastimaría y temía no poder defenderla, como no pudo defender al señor Hino

-¿Qué quieres con Serena? – Le grito al vampiro - ¿Qué piensas hacerle?

-¿hacerle? – Rió y su mirada se volvió lujuriosa – pues en realidad voy a hacerle muchas cosas depravadas – tomó la daga del suelo – pero en principio tomare un poco de su sangre – le desgarro la ropa al cazador – es necesaria para poder hacer mi ritual – le explicaba

-¿ritual? – pregunto extrañado

-ha, es un pequeño ritual para atraer el poder de la reina de los condenados y apropiarme de él

Beryl y Esmeralda que estaban cerca mirando al cazador como un gato mira a su cena, se miraron entre ellas

-eso es imposible ¿no Diamante? – preguntó Beryl

-claro que no estúpida – respondió Diamante – soy un vampiro antiguo por tanto bastante fuerte – con la daga empezó a hacer varios cortes en el cuerpo del cazador, dejando que se desangrara poco a poco – soy capaz de contener el poder de la reina en mi cuerpo, y seré invencible – Darien trataba de mantener la compostura y no gritar mientras lo desgarraban una y otra vez, aunque estaba sudoroso, tenso y herido

-¿y que harás con nosotras? – preguntó Esmeralda con un tono chillón

-por supuesto seguiremos siendo un equipo querida – comento girándose a ella y le apretó un seno haciéndola jadear – "mientras me sirvan…"

-¿y qué hay con los amigos de Serena? – pregunto Rubius quien había salido a dar un vuelta por la casa y acababa de entrar

-en realidad me tienen sin cuidado – dijo sin darle importancia – pueden jugar con ellos un rato y después los matan, se los comen o les cortan la cabeza, me da lo mismo – seguía desgarrando al cazador - ¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Por qué no suplicas? – le pregunto dejándole una herida en el rostro, atravesando su mejilla izquierda

-por…por…que…no…no…te voy….a dar…el…el…gusto…perro – respondió con trabajos, mirando al vampiro con dignidad

-veo que aun no pierdes el orgullo ¿no? – se rio – espero que puedas resistir – chicas – les habló a las vampiresas – es todo suyo

Sin que se los dijera dos veces se acercaron al cazador y empezaron a lamerle las heridas y a hacerle otras más con sus uñas, mientras Darien mantenía la mente fría y concentración para resistir las heridas que le proporcionaban, de pronto se acerco el pelirrojo a la chimenea y tomó un carbón ardiendo, y luego se acercó a Darien para ponérselo en la piel, el cazador tuvo que reprimir un gemido, apretando los labios, pero su rostro desfigurado por el dolor era suficiente para divertir al vampiro que lo torturaba

-ya Rubius de prisa – lo apremio Beryl – me muero por probar las delicias de este cazador – miro a Darien con deseo – estoy segura que es un amante increíble

-ni lo sueñes bruja – comentó Esmeralda – yo lo tendré primero – demandó

-olvídalo perra – grito – yo lo tendré primero

-no, yo lo tendré primero – grito Esmeralda lanzándose contra Beryl iniciando una pequeña lucha entre ambas, arañándose y jaloneándose, mientras Rubius seguía torturando al pelinegro con el carbón y el cuchillo, Darien ya lucia pálido y se veía que sudaba frio, ya ni hacia intento de gritar porque estaba débil, tan así que ni se debatía por luchar contra sus cadenas

Diamante observo un rato la pelea, y la tortura del otro vampiro hacia el cazador, estaba a punto de morir, podía oír como el corazón del cazador se iba debilitando, pronto dejaría de latir, de pronto sintió varias presencias cerca de la casa, una precediendo a las demás, sonrió divertido y se fue alejando lentamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa, saliendo por una puerta oculta que daba al patio, nadie había notado su ausencia, pues los otros vampiros seguían entretenidos en sus cosas – debo ir a continuar el ritual – decía para sí mientras se desplazaba como una sombra hacia una bodega – en un rato vendré por Serena – sonrió con locura

La rubia iba decidida a entrar a la casa de los siniestros cuando Amy la detuvo del brazo – espera Serena – le pidió haciéndola girar – no puedes entrar así como así, es peligroso

-no Amy no entiendes, tengo que salvarlo – decía desesperada tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga

-Serena, debes calmarte o vas a lograr que nos maten a todos – comento Rei en tono de regaño

-pero Rei – le suplico la rubia – tengo que entrar, el debe estar sufriendo – sollozó – tengo que impedir que lo sigan lastimando

-pero no estás segura, quizá solo alardeo Diamante – comento Lita acercándose a la Serena

-no Lita, siento en mí que Darien está sufriendo

-debes tomarlo con calma Serena – comento Rei con seriedad – hay cosas que deben seguir su curso

-no me vas a decir que debo dejarlo morir – respondió la rubia con irritación

-no, claro que no – Rei suspiro – mira, hagamos esto – los miro a todos – Andrew, Lita, Mina y Yaten vayan por la parte de atrás, Nick, Amy, Richard y yo iremos por enfrente – miro a Serena – tu vienes conmigo – la abrazo – ahora vamos – dicho esto se dispersaron como quedaron rodeando la casa, los que entraron por atrás de la casa lo hicieron por la misma ventana que Darien, lo primero que oyeron fueron los chillidos de las vampiresas que estaban más cerca de ellos, aun se seguían peleando por quien sería la primera, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la sala y pudieron ver el espectáculo de las vampiresas, quienes al sentirse observadas dejaron su pelea para enfrentar a los recién llegados, pronto solo se veía las patadas y puñetazos que se daban unos a otros, la batalla regreso a la habitación por donde habían llegado mientras al otro lado, en la sala, los demás entraban por la puerta principal el grito que emitió Serena fue tan desgarrador que podría haber despertado a los muertos, Rubius se giro hacia ellos para enfrentarlos, Amy, Richard y Rei atacaron al vampiro mientras Nick y Serena bajaban a Darien de la pared rompiendo sus cadenas

-Darien – sollozo la rubia abrazando el cuerpo lánguido del cazador – Darien – le acaricio el rostro ensangrentado, las lagrimas caían a raudales por su rostro, mojando el rostro de él quien se removió en sus brazos con un sordo quejido

-se…Sere – con trabajo levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla – pen…pensé…que…no…te…vería…más – se quejo cimbrándose

-resiste amor – trato de moverlo pero él se volvió a quejar – pronto te llevaremos a casa

-no…no…hay…tiempo…debes…irte…vete ahora – le suplico

-no lo hare, no te dejare aquí

-ya es…tarde…para mí – cerro los ojos un momento – pero…quiero…decirte…que…que – la miro a los ojos, de manera profunda, intensa – te…amo – y exhalo su último aliento

-no Darien – grito Serena – Darien…Darien – abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su amor – no me dejes, Darien, no me dejes – pedía una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazarlo y sintiendo que nada mas valía la pena sin él

* * *

**Les juro que estoy llorando solo de pensar en Darien ahí, tirado en el suelo muriendo mientras Serena le llora y lo abraza… ¿se les hace conocida la escena?**

**En fin, es triste, pero ¿Qué pasara ahora?, trataré de no tardarme mucho en el próximo capítulo, y ya vamos por la recta final, uno o dos capítulos más… gracias por los rw y por seguir la historia**

**Por favor no me maten o no sabran que pasara despues ¿si?  
**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a la mente genial de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_-se…Sere – con trabajo levanto la mano para acariciarle la mejilla – pen…pensé…que…no…te…vería…más – se quejo cimbrándose_

_-resiste amor – trato de moverlo pero él se volvió a quejar – pronto te llevaremos a casa_

_-no…no…hay…tiempo…debes…irte…vete ahora – le suplico_

_-no lo hare, no te dejare aquí_

_-ya es…tarde…para mí – cerro los ojos un momento – pero…quiero…decirte…que…que – la miro a los ojos, de manera profunda, intensa – te…amo – y exhalo su último aliento_

_-no Darien – grito Serena – Darien…Darien – abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su amor – no me dejes, Darien, no me dejes – pedía una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazarlo y sintiendo que nada mas valía la pena sin él_

_XOXOXO_

Todo quedó en silencio dentro de la casa, solo se oían los sollozos de Serena, quien seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Darien

Rei se acerco a ella – es momento de tomar una decisión – le hablo bajito pero ella la escucho bien, levanto el rostro que tenia enterrado en el hueco de su cuello y miro a su amiga – puedes dejarlo aquí, o convertirlo en uno de nosotros – la pelinegra la miraba con entereza esperando que eso le sirviera a la rubia para tranquilizarse

-no puedo…dejarlo aquí – sollozo – pero él no… - ni siquiera podía poner en palabras lo que para él significaría convertirse en lo que siempre ha odiado, y perseguido – no creo que él quisiera… - incluso la idea le daba miedo, si lo convertía y al final terminaba odiándola le daba terror

Nick se hinco a su lado – él te ama mas que a su vida…estoy seguro que seria feliz contigo – le sonrió para darle ánimos – él querría estar contigo hasta la eternidad

Serena lo medito un momento, no quería perderlo, no podía vivir para siempre en un mundo donde él no estuviera, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y esperaba con el alma que él no la odiara por lo que iba a hacer, se agacho poco a poco hasta quedar a la altura de su oído – sabes que te amo – le susurro – espero que me perdones – se acerco a su yugular y le enterró los dientes, sintió su sangre tibia, y espesa, succionó un poco, solo lo suficiente para hacer el intercambio correctamente – eres mío - se hizo una herida en la muñeca y se la coloco en los labios, para que su sangre fluyera en su garganta – y yo soy tuya – presionó la herida porque él no succionaba, le dio tanta como pudo, pero nada paso, espero unos momentos, y él no reaccionó

-creo – hablo Nick con la voz estrangulada – que es… tarde – sollozo

-no –grito Serena abrazándolo más – por favor no – suplicaba una y otra vez – no me dejes – lloraba desconsolada

-las brujas están hechas polvo – comento una feliz Mina acercándose a Amy que lloraba y era consolada por Richard, Nick que sollozaba y tomaba la mano de Rei como temiendo perderla – oh por Dios – comento al ver a Serena abrazando a un Darien que no se movía

-el pelirrojo escapo…maldito – dijo Andrew quien llegaba con Yaten y Lita, miraron la escena y todo quedo en silencio, como una muestra de respeto despidiendo al guerrero caído

De pronto una explosión mando a todos muy lejos de la pareja de Darien y Serena, una neblina los rodeo, dejando fuera a los demás vampiros, la tétrica risa de Diamante invadió el ambiente, era una risa perversa y loca – veo que perdimos al cazador – dijo con sorna – bien… es momento de hacer lo necesario – de pronto apareció atrás de Serena y la tomó del cabello obligándola a pararse, una vez en pie le rodeo el cuello con el brazo y desapareció, la neblina se disipo y todos se levantaban del suelo conmocionados

-¿A dónde la llevó? ¿Dónde esta Serena? – preguntaban todos mientras miraban a uno y otro lado, solo se veía el cuerpo de Darien

-creo que debemos llevarnos el cuerpo de Darien ¿no creen? – comentó Amy

-yo lo llevo – dijo Nick hincándose a su lado

-nosotros te ayudamos – comentó Lita mirando a Andrew, quien asintió

-los demás debemos buscar a Serena – dijo Mina

-no debe estar lejos – hablo Rei tratando de sentir una premonición, pero nada

Se escucho un quejido desde el suelo, todos miraron a Darien, quien poco a poco se iba moviendo, se quejo de nuevo – Serena – susurro, todos se miraron extrañados

-¿esto es normal? – pregunto un asustado Yaten

-dentro de lo normal que son los vampiros creo que no – comento Amy atenta a Darien – pero debemos considerar que Serena no es una vampiresa normal

-Serena – gimió Darien para después dejar escapar un grito que se asemejaba al rugido de un animal, se contorsionó como si su sangre ardiera, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se cimbro de pies a cabeza, grito de nuevo, exorcizando demonios, grito con fuerza desgarrando su garganta, se puso en pie desorientado, mirando a todos lados a la defensiva, como esperando que alguno de los presentes lo atacara

-¿Darien? – Pregunto con cautela Nick - ¿estás bien?

Darien gruño y de sus labios se dejaron ver dos perfectos colmillos, miro a su amigo con atención y su mirada se suavizo - ¿Nick? – se le acerco con cuidado - ¿Qué me está pasando viejo? – se notaba asustado, sin entender nada

Nadie dijo nada, se miraban unos a otros, no sabían que decir, estaban sorprendidos de ver que el volvió de las garras de la muerte, de un modo sorprendente, pero también estaban felices porque ahora era uno de ellos, por desgracia Serena no estaba con ellos, ¿Qué le dirían sobre Serena?, y sobre que Diamante se la había llevado…

XOXOXO

Serena un segundo vio todo negro y sintió una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que temió estar atrapada entre dos muros de concreto que la iban a aplastar, pero tan pronto como lo sintió desapareció y se encontró en una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas y al parecer sin puerta, el lugar era de ladrillos negros, la poca luz que había provenía de unas velas esparcidas en el centro de la habitación, todas estaban dentro de un extraño símbolo pintado, era una estrella de cinco picos, rodeada por un circulo, y con varios símbolos mas pequeños dibujados dentro de los picos, sintió un extraño escalofrío, en una pared había una mesa, con un libro muy antiguo abierto y una daga negra

-llego el momento querida – dijo a su espalda Diamante, Serena se giro pero no había nadie atrás de ella, al volverse a girar y ver a la mesa vio a Diamante leyendo el libro y tomando la daga

-¿Qué tramas maldito? – grito ella con rabia

-tranquila fierecilla – dijo divertido – no tengo que darte explicaciones – se giro a verla – pero te aseguro que la pasaremos bien – la miro con deseo – muy bien que la pasaremos

-déjate de juegos imbécil – se lanzo para atacarlo, pero una barrera invisible la detuvo, por un momento trastabillo, pero no cayó al suelo

-veo que sigues siendo agresiva – se rio – pero eso hará mas divertidas las cosas – se colocó en el centro de la estrella, el circulo empezó a emitir luz propia, desde el suelo, con su poder mental fue arrastrando a Serena hasta colocarla frente a él, ella se resistía, pero era poco lo que podía hacer para evitarlo

-"si Darien no está conmigo no me importa desaparecer" – pensaba mientras era forzada a exponer sus muñecas, apenas se veía la herida que se había hecho para darle de beber al cazador, Diamante rasgo ambas muñecas con la daga, haciendo cortes profundos, la sangre emanó de ellas con rapidez desparramándose en el suelo, haciendo que la luz brillara con mas intensidad

XOXOXO

-¿Dónde está? – grito Darien, una vez que le explicaron lo que pasó mientras lo creían muerto

-la verdad es que no sabemos – explicaba un nervioso Nick – solo desapareció

Darien se veía desesperado y empezó a caminar en círculos por la sala, levanto el rostro aspirando el ambiente, se quedo quieto un momento, sonrió, -"rosas" – pensó, se acerco a donde estaba incrustada su espada y como si la sacara de mantequilla la saco de la pared, sin ningún trabajo – la encontré – les dijo a los demás que no sabían que hacer ni como actuar cerca de él, sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa y la rodeo hasta llegar al patio trasero, a lo lejos se veía una construcción pequeña, un cuarto de ladrillo negro, y una puerta vieja que apenas se distinguía, dio unos pasos y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba frente a la puerta, sintió algo extraña la velocidad que tomó pero no le pareció difícil controlarla

XOXOXO

-una vez que terminemos el ritual – explicaba el vampiro – tu y yo pasaremos el resto del día haciendo cosas más placenteras – la miró con lujuria mientras ella lo miraba con odio y asco

-espero que me desangre antes de que me toques maldita basura – dijo con rabia, Diamante se rio divertido

-adoro tu pasión – se rio de nuevo, y luego se puso serio y entro en trance – es momento… Reina de los condenados…preséntate ante mí…otórgame tu poder, para así conquistar al mundo…. – en ese momento se escucho una explosión en una de las paredes y se hizo un boquete, del tamaño de una puerta, cuando la rubia vio bien, en realidad la puerta se había abierto con un gran estruendo pero lo más sorprende era la imponente figura que abarcaba casi toda la entrada… lo reconoció de inmediato, y ahogo un grito, Diamante salió de inmediato del trance furioso - ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir el ritual? – grito

-Serena – hablo él pelinegro acercándose a la rubia, la puso atrás de él protegiéndola con su cuerpo, tomó a Diamante del cuello y apretó – maldito cerdo, es momento de morir – Diamante se asusto un poco en inicio, dado que no espero la reacción de Darien, pero después se le hizo divertido sabiendo que los vampiros recién convertidos no tienen bien desarrolladas sus habilidades

-"no podrás vencerme" – pensó Diamante

-te equivocas – respondió Darien sorprendiendo al peliplateado – voy a vencerte – Diamante lanzo su poder mental, pero solo logro evitar que siguiera apretando su cuello, porque no lo pudo mover de su lugar

-"es más fuerte de lo que creí… pero no podrá atraparme si me desvanezco" – pensó y antes de mover un musculo Darien le desprendía la cabeza de su cuerpo con tanta rapidez y precisión que no se lo espero, en segundos el cuerpo se incendio y se hizo polvo

Serena estaba hincada llorando, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro – "jamás me perdonará" – sollozaba, y es que la esencia que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien era de furia y rabia a punto de explotar como un volcán – "está furioso conmigo…va a odiarme por siempre"

Darien se giro a mirarla y por primera vez se dio cuenta realmente lo que era ahora, era un vampiro, todo lo que había odiado y perseguido, y aunque amaba a Serena y había entendido que no todos los vampiros son malos, pensar en volverse uno jamás había pasado por su mente, saco sus propias conclusiones sobre el hecho de que Serena sintiera miedo, ella lo había convertido, lo había salvado, y sin proponérselo también lo había condenado… la miro de nuevo, y por más que quiso agacharse y abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien porque estarían juntos, no pudo, su cuerpo se quedo estático mirándola por un momento… cuando sintió que los demás pronto llegarían salió como una saeta y desapareció…

Al llegar los demás encontraron a Serena arrodillada, frente a un bulto de ceniza y junto a una espada enterrada en el suelo, la misma que habían visto al pelinegro sacar de la pared, no había nadie más ahí, y no supieron que pensar…

XOXOXO

-vamos Serena abre la puerta – gritaba Mina, tocando desesperada a la puerta de su amiga – vamos amiga, quiero verte – se oía angustiada – por favor – suplico

-déjala Mina – se acerco Andrew – lleva así desde que volvimos – abrazo a su hermana

-si Andrew…desde hace cinco días – se puso triste – no quiero que piense en desaparecer como la vez anterior

-no lo hará Mina – se acerco Richard a ellos – ahora no desea morir

-¿y entonces? – Pregunto la rubia de lazo con molestia - ¿Qué le pasa?

-esta arrepentida… desolada…siente culpa… -comento Richard después de concentrarse un poco

-pero debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla así – comentó una nerviosa Lita

-no – dijo Rei con convicción – aun no es tiempo

-a que te refieres – pregunto Amy

-sabemos que cada cosa tiene su lugar y su momento, y por ahora ambos deben meditar las cosas, analizar con calma toda la situación – explico la pelinegra – pero debemos ser pacientes

XOXOXO

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la transformación de Darien, dos semanas en que dormía por costumbre, se abstenía de comer por miedo, y se sentía como fiera enjaulada, pero no se atrevía a salir fuera del templo y cometer un error. Pero para él lo más duro de todo es que llevaba dos semanas sin ver a Serena, su ángel…su demonio…su mujer…su creadora y a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos no podía dejar de amarla ni en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? Se preguntaba una y otra vez durante estas semanas, y la única respuesta que encontraba, era que no sabía, si era miedo, coraje o frustración, solo sabía que aun no era el momento

-Dios Darien si el señor Hino viviera te daría una buena reprimenda – fue el alegre saludo que le dio Nick desde la ventana de su habitación

-pero el ya no está – dijo con molestia y tristeza

-lo sé – respondió su amigo con seriedad – es una pena

-y que lo digas – se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostado y varias botellas de whisky y tequila cayeron al suelo

-creo que es un mal momento para iniciarte en el alcoholismo – el castaño se acerco a su amigo

-y que lo digas viejo – le dio un abrazo de bienvenida – llevo días tomando y tomando y nada que me afecta

-es una ventaja vampírica – sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió de inmediato al ver el semblante de su amigo…serio y reservado – por cómo te veo diría que te encuentras de maravilla hermano, pero a los vampiros no se les nota nada, ni la edad, ni el cansancio, ni el dolor, a menos que sea mortal – hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos un momento – pero tu mirada cuenta otra historia… - suspiro

Darien empezó a caminar por su habitación, pateando botellas, basura y ropa -¿Cómo esta?

-triste…pero no como la vez pasada, creo que esta tomándose su tiempo para todo esto

-supongo que sí

-tu como te sientes amigo – preguntó observándolo con detalle

-supongo que bien – suspiro - ¿tu como te sentías cuando Rei te convirtió?

-pues feliz, sabía que ella era mi destino, y ella sabía que terminaría con ella, somos como almas gemelas – suspiro – así que no hay nada mejor que estar con tu alma gemela ¿no crees?

Lo medito un rato…amaba a esa mujer, y sería feliz por la eternidad junto a ella, pero…aun no se sentía listo – tengo un problema viejo – dijo tímido

-que pasa hermano – pregunto extrañado

-tengo hambre – susurro con pena

Nick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, obviamente no era el hambre normal de un humano, pero pasar quince días sin sangre…eso era otra historia, además la sangre de Serena por lo visto fue bastante buena

-será mejor que demos una vuelta – y así ambos salieron, Darien le hizo prometer que la cosa seria con calma que tomaría un poco, que no quería matar a nadie

Mientras buscaban alguien de quien alimentarse Nick le platico varias cosas interesantes, como el extraño hecho de que él hubiera estado muerto unos minutos, de que sus poderes fueran asimilados rápidamente, y, como Amy les explico, aunque con sus dudas, quizá se debía a que antes Darien le había compartido sangre a Serena a través del ritual, y de algún modo la sangre de Darien se fundió con la de ella, haciéndola más poderosa de lo que había sido antes así al darle su sangre a Darien este fue mucho más fuerte que un vampiro promedio como ellos

Darien le explico sobre su extraña habilidad para leer mentes, era extraño y algo aturdidor, solo le había pasado el día que se convirtió, con Diamante y con Serena, de regreso al templo no encontró a nadie con quien probarlo, pero ahora con Nick notaba su habilidad, y se burlaba de la angustia que sentía su hermano porque no supiera lo que pensaba, Rei y sus noches de amor, al menos se iba relajando mas ante la idea de su naturaleza, aunque le costó un poco de esfuerzo no leer a Nick…poco a poco iba sintiendo que todo estaría bien, solo le quedaría algo pendiente…

XOXOXO

Serena daba vueltas en su cama, se sentía inquieta, como si las paredes de su habitación se estuvieran cerrando poco a poco sobre ella, y en algún momento la aplastaran, sentía que necesitaba aire, como si se estuviera ahogando, pero la idea de salir, a los lugares que compartió con él, o terminar caminando por inercia al templo no le gustaba, la inquietaba aun mas, necesitaba aire fresco, lugares nuevos, o por lo menos diferentes a la ciudad…sí, era lo mejor…había tomado una decisión… se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a su closet, saco una maleta mediana y la abrió en la cama

-veamos – dijo en voz alta – Londres, Paris, Roma, Escocia, Grecia, Australia, España – empezó a enumerar – Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, China, Arabia, Irlanda – no sabía a dónde dirigirse, no se decidía por ningún lugar – un crucero por el Caribe – arrugo la nariz, eso estaría bien para las parejas de enamorados – igual que las montañas de Alberta – se entristeció, de pronto lo tuvo todo solucionado, tomó la maleta y la metió de nuevo al closet, saco una más pequeña y de nuevo la puso en la cama, regreso al closet y saco unas cuantas prendas, al parecer no lo estaba meditando mucho, también fue al baño y tomó algunos artículos personales – listo – dijo una vez que había metido todo lo que ella creía necesario

Miro su habitación de esquina a esquina y suspiro, era lo mejor por el momento, solo tendría que hacer una última cosa

XOXOXO

-¿estás segura de esto amiga? – pregunto Amy con la seriedad que la caracterizaba

-es lo mejor Amy – respondió Serena abrazando a su peliazul amiga

-porque no vamos algunos de nosotros contigo – dijo Mina agarrando la mano de Serena – para que no te vayas sola

-desde cuando tan aprensiva – dijo divertida Serena

-desde que me asustaste – se defendió la aludida dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana

-volveré pronto, lo prometo – dijo terminando despedirse de todos

-no olvides lo que tienes pendiente – le susurro Rei, la rubia solo asintió

-yo insisto en que deberías tener un mejor plan para evitar contratiempos y problemas – dijo Amy con su característica inteligencia

-es mejor estar preparada para las eventualidades – secundo Richard

Serena los miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo – tal para cual – dijo con cariño – pero así la aventura será más divertida – sonrió – llevo las tarjetas y algo de efectivo…es todo lo que necesito – bromeaba para mantener a sus amigos tranquilos, sabía que prácticamente los abandonaba pero era mejor para todos…por ahora…cuando se sintiera lista volvería… y así después de abrazar a todos por segunda vez, salió de su casa tomando el rumbo que ya sabía de memoria…

XOXOXO

Una vez superado su temor de matar a un humano, la vida de Darien empezó a volver a la normalidad, volvió a sus entrenamientos, aunque ahora los salones de entrenamiento parecían mas zona de guerra que otra cosa, a veces olvidaba su fuerza, y destrozaba todo lo que tenia frente… y qué decir de su velocidad, que de repente lo hacía terminar en la habitación de al lado atravesando un muro, él no entendía de dónde sacaba Nick que era más fuerte y preparado que los demás. De pronto algo llamo su atención, un olor a rosas, tan familiar, que lo hizo suspirar de alegría, ella estaba ahí, o al menos estaba cerca

-Serena – susurro saliendo del cuarto de entrenamiento y dirigiéndose a su habitación, él olor era más intenso a medida que se acercaba

-"por favor, que no me corra antes de decirle lo que tengo que decirle" – pensó ella, y él la escucho, supuso que no lo había dicho en voz alta, así que se detuvo en el pasillo un momento, respiro con calma y entro con tranquilidad

-hola Serena – saludo tímidamente quedándose en el marco de la puerta, la miro detenidamente, era tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello recogido en una coleta de la que salían varios mechones, llevaba una playera unos jeans, botas y abrigo, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pelinegro fue la pequeña maleta y la bolsa de mano que cargaba

-"cálmate Serena…no te pongas nerviosa…no llores…" – suspiro – "tranquila, respira…" – se miraban a los ojos, Darien no entendía porque se daba esos auto consejos

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con cautela

-yo...pues…veras…yo vine… "ya Serena tonta dile" – seguían mirándose a los ojos – vengo a despedirme

Si hubiera podido en ese momento el pelinegro se hubiera desmayado del susto o por lo menos se hubiera puesto pálido, pero ni un musculo se movió en su rostro y por un momento se quedo mudo de la impresión

-"que esperabas Serena tonta, que te dijera que no te fueras, que no lo abandonaras, que te retuviera y te dijera que te amaba, que tonta eres…si al menos no te corrió a patadas…" – pensaba mientras después de un segundo tomó camino a la puerta, no quería pasar junto a Darien, pero peor sería salir por la ventana, así que sus pasos fueron lo más firmes que pudo, con la cabeza alta y mirando a un punto en el infinito…todo había acabado – adiós Darien – dijo al pasar a su lado – "no llores Serena, contrólate hasta estar fuera de aquí… cuando salgas de…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que la tomó del brazo, el tacto era suave, cálido…abrazador, miro la mano que la retenía, y después miro ese par de ojos zafiros que la embrujaban y que la miraban sin odio o repulsión

-"pídeme que me quede" – suplico en silencio – "no dejes que me vaya"

Darien le sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa seductora que la hipnotizó, no dijo nada, pero con su mano libre le empezó a acariciar la mejilla, con ternura, suavemente, la paso por atrás de su cuello para evitar que se alejara, y fue bajando su propio rostro, despacio, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, le dio el beso más suave que ella haya imaginado, apenas si era un roce, y de no haber tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera creído que lo había soñado, luego le dio otro beso, solo un poco menos suave, un poquito más perceptible, de beso en beso, el contacto se iba sintiendo poco a poco, hasta que culminó en un beso largo y profundo, la falta de aire ahora no era un problema, podía ser un beso eterno, pero no se iba a conformar con eso, ninguno de los dos, Serena soltó su maleta para usar sus manos, acaricio su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, ahora estaban abrazados, fundidos uno con el otro

-"te amo…te amo tanto… que esto no sea solo una despedida" – pensó con temor

-es el principio – le dijo en un susurro – yo también te amo – le beso el cuello con dulzura, ella se aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo supiste lo que pensé? – lo miró temerosa

-lo dijiste – bromeo con ella

-no, no lo dije – se alejo de él caminando a la cama – responde mi pregunta

-vamos pequeña – se acerco y ella retrocedió – bien – suspiro – tengo cierta habilidad…como dice Nick…vampírica – ella lo miro sin entender – leo mentes – aclaro

-¿Qué? – Grito sorprendida y luego lo miro largo rato – vaya – lo medito otro poco – "rayos... me oyo calmándome a mi misma" – dijo con coraje hacia ella

-Serena… - le corto la línea de sus pensamientos – no quiero que te vayas, y eso no es porque te oyera – aclaró rápidamente, acercándose poco a poco – yo también te amo – sonrió – te amo desde que te conozco… lo sabes – ella asintió – sí, estaba aturdido, asustado, confundido…pero ni por un momento he dejado de amarte, entiendo que tuvieras miedo a que te odiara – Serena lo miro con pánico – sí, te oí ese día – aclaró él

-maldito – se lanzó sobre él para propinarle una vampírica cachetada, que de haber sido humano lo hubiera matado del golpe, pero Darien solo giro el rostro por la fuerza del impacto – y yo sufriendo y llorando, y todo este tiempo sabias de mi tortura personal – le grito golpeando su pecho, él se dejaba hacer – yo tenía miedo de que me odiarías – se le estrangulo la voz – yo me odiaba a mi misma – comenzó a llorar – pensé que debía dejarte morir, y no atarte a mí de por vida – las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control mientras lo seguía golpeando con menos fuerza, hasta que dejó de golpearlo

-no te odio – la abrazó con dulzura – te amo tanto…que estos días sin ti han sido peor que estar muerto – ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, la miraba con amor – me sentía extraño, tenía miedo, pero si estoy contigo, no importa si soy vampiro, hombre lobo, o el mismo diablo – la estrecho más – solo si tu estás conmigo nada más importa

-oh Darien – seguía llorando – "te amo tanto y soy tan feliz" – lo besó

-yo también te amo y soy muy feliz – le dijo al terminar el beso

-deja de hacer eso… le advirtió dándole un amoroso golpe en el brazo

-¿Por qué? – pregunto divertido

-porque no me gusta que estés en mi mente sin mi permiso… "no quiero que veas todos mis pecaminosos pensamientos" – se avergonzó y Darien se rio

-vamos, como si no te hiciera feliz la idea de que cumpla todos tus pecaminosos pensamientos – colocó su rodilla en medio de las piernas de ella y la frotó un poco haciéndola jadear

-mmm – ronroneo – tenemos que discutirlo "pero ahora quiero que me hagas el amor" – dijo mientras ella le jalaba el rostro para besarlo apasionadamente

-encantado – le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba con rudeza en la cama, la miró un momento, vio lo que llevaba puesto - ¿te gusta la ropa que estas usando? – pregunto con la voz ronca

Ella se miró – pues más o menos ¿por? – ni lo hubo dicho Darien se la había arrancado del cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que toda la ropa se hizo garras, las botas salieron disparadas para estamparse contra la pared haciendo dos hoyos – ohh si – gimió ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y hacia lo propio con la ropa de Darien, haciendo harapos su camisa, su pantalón y su bóxer – al menos no tienes puestos los zapatos – bromeó

-estoy encontrado muy interesante esto del vampirismo – dijo sonriendo divertido...la besó con pasión mientras la acostaba de nuevo en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella, lo rodeo con sus piernas, dejando que sus sexos se rozaran, el beso seguía y seguía mientras ambos se frotaban más íntimamente pero sin unirse

-"no voy a aguantar mucho" – se arqueaba dejando más expuestos sus senos

-yo tampoco – dijo él mientras le besaba y lamia un seno y se enterraba violentamente en ella haciéndolos jadear a ambos, le araño la espalda haciéndolo gruñir y dos perfectos colmillos sobresalieron de su boca

-"muérdeme…tómame toda" – pedía mientras era embestida con más fuerza, cada vez sentían más cerca el clímax – "bebe de mí" – él la complació, y cuando estaba cerca del abismo le mordió el cuello de un modo erótico, también le salieron colmillos y se lanzo a su hombro enterrándoselos, bebieron uno del otro mientras alcanzaban la cumbre, gritaron llenos de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo, para luego desplomarse uno sobre el otro abrazados

-demonios Serena – dijo después de un rato – tu sangre es deliciosa – le lamio el cuello limpiando la mancha que había dejado – es tan exquisita…deliciosa…adictiva – la iba besando en el cuello, y fue bajando, beso sus senos, sus costillas, su esternón, su ombligo – y tu esencia huele delicioso – beso sus huesos de la cadera – no puedo esperar a probarte con mi lengua – ella se retorcía y gemía encantada con sus atenciones…la devoró con su boca y ella grito

-"Dios…es increíble…se siente tan bien…me vuelve loca" – estaba incontrolable gimiendo y jadeando, el modo en que movía los labios y la lengua la estaba matando de placer – Darien – grito cuando tuvo su segundo orgasmo, tan potente como el primero, se desplomó lánguida sobre el colchón jadeando y suspirando – eso fue increíble amor – él seguía bebiendo de ella, su esencia, su sabor, limpiaba todo de ella, con devoción y afán – ahora es mi turno… - le acarició el cabello y con un leve jalón de hombro lo obligo a levantarse para luego acostarlo e hincarse junto a él… primero lo beso en los labios con fuerza, le chupo el labio un poco, como tentándolo, y fue dejando un camino de pequeños mordiscos, en su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su masculinidad, la cual beso con devoción en toda su longitud, chupando seductoramente la punta, haciéndolo jadear

-no...Me tortures…mujer – reclamó gruñendo

-yo no puedo leer mentes – se defendió la rubia lamiéndolo devotamente – así que tendrás que decirme lo que quieres

-quiero…que…que me… - no podía ni hilar palabras

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? – se burlaba ella torturándolo mas

-quiero… que me tomes…con tu…boca – gimió – ahora…ya – grito

Ella lo complació devorándolo todo…llenándose de él…Darien gemía y gruñía incontrolablemente dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los labios y lengua de ella le hacían, era una sensación que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo como choques eléctricos…delirantes, y apasionados…en su delirio le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y la apremio a hacerlo más rápido

-"si amor…córrete para mi…quiero que acabes…estas cerca ¿no?"

-oh, sí, estoy…a punto…ya casi…ya casi…yo… – cuando el orgasmo lo invadió se escucho el rugido de un león saliendo de la garganta de Darien, o algo muy parecido, y después las manos que sostenían la cabeza de la rubia se dejaron caer a los lados, ella lo siguió devorando un rato más, deleitándose con su esencia – Dios Serena eres increíble – le decía mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho y él la abrazaba

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, abrazados, haciéndose dulces caricias, el momento era perfecto – te amo – dijo la rubia con un suspiro

-y yo a ti – le tomó la barbilla para que lo mirara – ya no vas a despedirte ¿verdad? – pregunto con temor

-solo si quieres que me vaya

-jamás – la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos – de aquí al infinito tu camino y el mío serán solo uno – la beso, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentía en un suave beso – te amo

-yo también te amo – se enderezo rápidamente – te propongo algo – él la miro divertido, centrando su atención en sus senos que se dejaban admirar en toda su forma

-me agrada la idea – dijo con tono pícaro, mirándola con deseo

-eso no – se cubrió con las manos

-¿entonces? – hizo un pequeño puchero

-te propongo irnos de viaje…juntos…un tiempo

-¿de viaje? ¿A dónde?

-a donde quieras… podemos ir a Milán, Paris, a Roma, o a Australia, o un viaje al Caribe – enumeraba llena de emoción, como una niña pequeña en espera de sus regalos – a donde quieras ir…quiero que conozcas el mundo… que vayamos como a una luna de miel

-oye amor – se enderezo y la abrazó – para irnos de luna de miel debemos estar casados

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida…o extrañada por el comentario –"¿casados?" – su mente repitió esa palabra mientras pensaba en una boda sencilla, en un jardín a la luz de la luna, un juez declarándolos marido y mujer…sus amigos, deseándoles lo mejor y ellos besándose al final jurándose amor eterno

-veo que te agrada la idea – dijo con su sonrisa mas encantadora adornando su rostro de adonis - ¿Qué dices? – Le beso los labios con ternura – Serena ¿te casarías conmigo?

XOXOXO

La luz de la luna brillaba con una intensidad fuera de lo común, quizá reflejando el ánimo de los congregados ahí; un jardín de rosas rojas, que inundaban el ambiente con su olor dulce y suave, había una gran mesa con 10 servicios colocados, adornado con velas y mantelería fina, cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal cortado, en un rincón se veía una mesa más pequeña con algunas bebidas, vino, tequila, whisky, entre otros para complacer los diferentes gustos, a lado de la mesa había dos botellas de champagne enfriándose, y cerca de ahí se encontraban dos meseros que observaban el evento con curiosidad

-Serena Tsukino – hablo un hombre vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul – aceptas como tu esposo a Darien Chiba

-si – respondió la aludida sonriendo llena de felicidad, llevaba un vestido de noche negro – acepto – miro a Darien y le guiño un ojo

-Darien Chiba – hablo de nuevo el juez – aceptas como tu esposa a Serena Tsukino

-sí, acepto – le tomó la mano a la rubia y le dio un ligero apretón

El juez pasó a realizar lo mismo con las demás parejas, Rei y Nick, Amy y Richard, Lita y Andrew y Mina y Yaten, todos aceptaban feliz y contentos, para después firmar el libro de actas

-por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro a todos maridos y mujeres – dijo divertido y es que pocas veces le tocaba casar a tantas parejas juntas – pueden besar a sus novias – les dijo a los chicos y estos no tardaron en acatar la orden del juez

-esto ha sido divertido – comentó Yaten mientras le entregaban una copa que los meseros ya habían servido

-si – daba brinquitos Mina – esto ha sido toda una experiencia – sonreía e iba y venía cargada de energía y felicidad

-la idea era solo que nos casáramos nosotros – comento Darien

-pero creo que dado que somos una familia pensé que era justo para todas poder casarnos – Serena no dejaba de abrazar a Darien – "y yo que pensé que nunca me iba a casar" – pensó suspirando

-las cosas tienen su momento – le dijo Darien al oído para luego besarle el cuello

-¿y a donde irán de luna de miel por fin? – preguntó Amy

-pues en realidad aun no hemos decidido – Darien estaba apenado

-es que aun no sabemos si iniciar en Paris…Roma…Venecia…Canadá…Nueva York… - decía Serena emocionada por ir a todos esos lugares

-lo que es obvio es que será un largo, largo viaje – se burlo Nick

-tranquilo cariño – le tomó la mano Rei – pronto tu y yo planearemos nuestra luna de miel – Nick sonrió como niño pequeño, que mejor que conocer el mundo con su mujer de fuego

-nosotros iremos al Caribe – comento Mina

-y Lita y yo iremos a hacer una excursión extrema por todo Sudamérica – comento Andrew presumiendo – empezamos en la Patagonia – abrazo a Lita

-y nosotros iremos a Londres – sonrió tímida Amy – siempre me ha gustado su cultura tan elegante y conservadora

-pues creo que ya todos tenemos planes ¿no? – dijo Serena

-y una nueva vida que vivir juntos – Darien levanto su copa – brindo por ustedes, mi nueva familia – les sonrió a todos – por la mujer de mi vida – miro a Serena – te amo – de nuevo los miro a todos – por nuestra felicidad…eterna…salud

-salud – respondieron todos brindando…

XOXOXO

Darien y Serena se encontraban en el aeropuerto sentados en la sala de espera abrazados, ella tenía su cabeza recargada en su pecho y con una mano le hacía figuras en su abdomen, él recargaba su barbilla en su cabeza y de vez en cuando le daba besos en el pelo

-pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Roma – se oía el altavoz – favor de pasar a la sala cinco D

-es nuestro vuelo – dijo Darien estrechando más a Serena

-y de ahí – se levanto Serena –a Venecia

-Venecia – repitió él haciéndole cosquillas y riendo – te amo pequeña vampiresa – le tomó la mano una vez que se hecho la maleta de mano al hombro

-y yo te amo mi cazador vampiro – se detuvo un momento – o es vampiro cazador – pregunto burlona

-lo importante es que soy tuyo – la jalo para que siguieran caminando

-y yo soy tuya – siguieron caminando a la salida anunciada

Y así caminaron a su luna de miel, a su futuro juntos, y a su nueva vida, llena de emociones, aventuras, alegrías, y tal vez dramas, pero… sabiendo que estando juntos, el mundo era suyo, y serian felices… para siempre…

**FIN**

* * *

**He escrito la palabra FIN y he sentido algo en mi corazón, como un sobresalto, pero no es por algo malo, sino porque siento una emoción inmensa de haber terminado este proyecto que inicie el año pasado, me gusto mucho este final y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, por sus rw, por sus alertas y por leerme, las quiero…**

**Aún falta el epilogo, pero bueno, tengo pensadas varias cosas que espero también les gusten, no les quiero adelantar nada, pero espero sean de su agrado**

**Gracias por sus rw Nesha Stela Moon; ary princxsaku; SalyLuna; christydechiba; sailorsere**

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


	17. Chapter 17

Existen muchas leyendas para describirla… desde el antiguo Egipto, Babilonia, los escritos sumerios, la biblia hebrea, todos han hablado de ella…engendro del mal…origen del mal… la mujer que se convirtió en demonio…la primera esposa de Adán…la reina de los vampiros…todos coinciden en que es una hermosa mujer, que tienta a los hombres, ofreciendo lujuria y pasión…sus restos descansan en su morada, en una cueva entre el mar rojo y el mar muerto…nadie conoce su ubicación y realmente pocos quieren intentar esta aventura… siendo inmortal se esperaría verla aun vagando por la noche, atormentando a los hombres, robando su semilla, y bebiendo la sangre de recién nacidos… algunos… muy pocos estudiosos de ella creen que sus restos no son ceniza, sino huesos… huesos que fueron sepultados por los primeros convertidos, por los primeros vampiros y que incluso ellos resguardan este secreto a costa de su existencia, pues si ella logra despertar no solo traerá muerte, sino será el fin de la existencia de humanos y vampiros… ella será el inicio del apocalipsis anunciado… ella…traerá la destrucción….

XOXOXO

_En algún lujoso cuarto de hotel, una noche en Paris…_

-¿eres feliz? – pregunto una varonil y sensual voz…

-mucho – respondió feliz una mujer mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de él – te amo Darien – le susurro para luego besar su pecho…justo a la altura del corazón

-y yo a ti Serena – suspiro – pero creo que es momento de volver

-lo sé – suspiro ella – si nos tardamos un poco más celebraremos nuestro primer aniversario lejos de nuestros amigos

-deben extrañarnos – le acarició su desnuda espalda – además tenemos que ayudar a los chicos con la nueva empresa – sonrió

-quien iba a decir que nos convertiríamos en caza vampiros – dijo ella divertida mientras levantaba el rostro para lamerle el cuello – todo por tu culpa cazador – le dio un pequeño mordisco y su tono era de falso enfado

-¿yo? – se rio – tú tienes la culpa vampiresa – se giro para quedar sobre ella, disfrutaba su vida de vampiro y más ahora que dominaba sus poderes sin problema – tu sugeriste que no debía dejar de atrapar villanos – le mordió la oreja y ella jadeo – Serena – gimió – vas a matarme mujer – gimió de nuevo mientras entraba en ella

-y tu a mi – gemía al ritmo de las embestidas que se hacían cada vez más rápidas y profundas… solo un te amo salió de sus bocas cuando alcanzaron el clímax… él se dejo caer sobre ella jadeando mientras ella lo abrazaba con piernas y brazos, aun estaban unidos, y así dejaron que la paz y la tranquilidad los envolviera…

_Una semana después…_

-¿les avistaste que llegábamos hoy? – preguntó Darien cargado de unas cuantas maletas mientras llegaban al final de las escaleras del templo

-si… - respondió la rubia cargando otras tantas– se ve que no hay nadie… - avanzaron hacia el primer salón… el cual según Amy ahora era la sala de juntas, reuniones y conversaciones del grupo, entraron y todo estaba a oscuras, y se veía que no había nadie ya que su visión nocturna lo probaba

-qué extraño – el pelinegro y Serena soltaron las maletas haciendo bastante alboroto

-SORPRESA – grito un coro de voces mientras varias manos abrazaban a los recién llegados haciéndolos saltar un poco por la impresión

-CHICOS – grito feliz la rubia mientras abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar por sus amigos, Darien hacia lo propio dando y recibiendo abrazos de sus amigos

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó Richard

-todo muy bien – respondió el pelinegro

-¿Qué compraste Serena? – preguntaba una escandalosa Mina, mientras daba brinquitos alrededor de las maletas

-con calma enana – la limitaba su hermano, ganándose que le sacara la lengua

-¿pero porque no pude sentirlos? – preguntó Serena con algo de aprensión

-bueno, es que nos puse una barrera – comento Amy apenada

Estuvieron toda la noche conversando de los viajes de todos, de las compras, de lo interesante que vieron cada uno, después tocaron temas más importantes como su nueva agencia contra vampiros que decidieron formar, las asignaciones, las rondas, las rutas, las armas, entre otras cuestiones… todo en el ambiente se sentía en calma, ahora las cosas serian mejores para todos…

XOXOXO

-qué extraño – comentó Rei sintiendo escalofrío

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Amy ambas estaban haciendo la ronda esa noche

-siento una presencia extraña… - miro a todos lados – pero no puedo ubicar de donde venga – de nuevo miro a todos lados, de las sombras de la noche surgió una figura… una mujer, alta, de cabello negro verdoso, y largo, su piel era blanca, y sus ojos cafés, iba vestida toda de negro, las chicas por inercia se pusieron en posición de ataque, listas para cualquier problema

-buenas noches – hablo la mujer – me llamo Setsuna – hizo una reverencia – mucho gusto

-buenas noches, yo soy Amy – se presento la aludida mientras respondía la reverencia – ella es Rei – presento a su compañera, quien por un momento se quedo tensa, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio nobleza en ellos

-hola Rei…Amy… me gustaría hablar con su líder – comento mientras otras dos figuras se acercaban a ella – bueno, quisiéramos… - comento mirando a sus lados – ellas son Haruka y Michiru – las presento, una era alta de pelo corto, rubio cenizo y sus ojos azules eran severos, la otra era más pequeña, de cabellos y ojos del color del mar, su mirada en cambio era calmada, invitaba a la tranquilidad, ambas iban igual vestidas de negro

-mucho gusto – respondieron las amigas de Serena

-igualmente – dijo Michiru mientras sonreía

-¿podríamos saber de qué se trata? – preguntó Rei con cautela, tratando de ver si podía tener una visión

-el futuro del universo corre peligro – comento Setsuna – y creemos que ustedes nos pueden ayudar

-será mejor que nos reunamos todos – habló Haruka con un poco de rudeza

XOXOXO

Una vez hechas las presentaciones entre Serena y sus amigos y las recién llegadas ellas comenzaron a tratar el tema que las llevaba a esa reunión

-muy pocos saben que los restos de Lilith están escondidos en algún lugar del mar muerto – comenzó Haruka – y menos saben que sus restos son huesos genuinos fosilizados – las expresiones de los demás daban lugar a su incredulidad

-en realidad solo pocos saben la historia porque ha sido disfrazada de leyenda, pero se dice que ella eligió descansar en esa morada con el único propósito de que la despertaran al final de los días – continuo Michiru

-¿al final de los días? – pregunto Darien

-bueno, la leyenda dice eso… pero se cree que la traducción correcta es que cuando los restos de la reina sean liberados, y ella se levante de su tumba – siguió Setsuna – el mundo tendrá su fin

Serena no pudo evitar ocultar su cara de preocupación y miedo, los demás también se miraban con cierta preocupación

-y nos cuentan todo esto ¿porque?- dejo la pregunta al aire

-sabemos que ustedes – respondió Haruka con algo de irritación – cuentan con una copia del libro de las sombras – hizo una pausa – y puedo saber que sus amigos – señalo a Amy y Richard – tienen un coeficiente intelectual por arriba de los genios

-por lo que tenemos fe en que ustedes son los adecuados… - comento Michiru – además – se acercó a Serena – tengo confianza en que eres la indicada para este trabajo

-un momento – Darien camino por el salón con algo de inquietud – no voy a permitir que Serena arriesgue su vida

Todos miraron a la rubia mientras ella miraba a Rei, quien negó con la cabeza – no puedo ver nada con respecto a eso

-quizá podamos preguntarle a las cartas – comentó Nick mientras se iba a un rincón del salón, todos lo observaron pero después de un rato y varias maldiciones comprendieron que las cartas no querían decir nada

-entiendo todo esto – comento Serena al fin – pero si no les importa quisiera meditarlo un poco… con calma – les sonrió

-bien… - le sonrió Haruka – volveremos pronto… pero promete que lo pensaras

-te lo prometo

Y así las tres misteriosas chicas se fueron dejándose cubrir por las sombras de la noche, mientras la rubia y sus amigos se quedaron conversando del tema, durante largo rato…

XOXOXO

-Serena no puedes hacerlo – decía Darien por enésima vez, repitiendo el mismo argumento desde hacía cinco días

-Darien, debes entender que se trata del fin del mundo – comento algo exasperada – no puedo quedarme sentada sabiendo que puedo hacer algo

-entonces ya lo decidiste – dijo con tristeza

-no – suspiro derrotada – aun no

-por favor Serena – el pelinegro la abrazó – no quiero perderte – le llenó el rostro de besos – sabes que sin ti prefiero morir

-tranquilo amor… Amy y Richard están investigando en el libro de las sombras, y en otros libros, Rei y Nick están tratando de ver el futuro, y con los demás hemos redoblado los entrenamientos

-pero…

-vamos amor… no tengo que pelear mañana, será mejor aprovechar el tiempo – lo besó en los labios

-pero…

-¿es que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? – hizo un puchero

-claro que sí

-entonces… - lo volvió a besar – "hazme el amor…"

Darien no lo pensó dos veces y atacó sus labios con amor y deseo... la penetro con la lengua como una promesa de lo que le haría en unos momentos… no tuvo recato ni miramientos y le arrancó la ropa haciéndola jadear

-adoro cuando te pones de rudo – dijo ella mientras le arrancaba la ropa – "te amo tanto" – repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras la llenaba de besos por todo el cuerpo y la depositaba en la cama bajo su peso

-te amo pequeña – le mordió el cuello lentamente mientras entraba en ella, lo hizo despacio, lentamente…como queriendo alargar ese momento eternamente – "no quiero perderte…" pensaba una y otra vez, mientras la embestía lentamente… despacio fueron alcanzando el orgasmo, él no quería que acabara ese momento

-te amo… "pase lo que pase… te amo" – se abrazaron queriéndose fundir en uno, y dejaron que la calma de la noche los envolviera

-"no puedo impedir que salves al mundo…pero yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte… siempre estaré a tu lado" – ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo el pelinegro antes de dejar que el sueño lo inundara

La vida es un enigma, aun para los no vivos, el destino nadie lo conoce a ciencia cierta, aun cuando tenga visiones, pero… si tienes amigos, familia, y amor, todo lo que el destino te depare siempre se verá un poco mejor y será más fácil de enfrentar… y qué más daba si había que enfrentar a la reina de los vampiros…

….

….

* * *

**Próximamente… Luna Vampira: La Noche de la Reina**

**Hola a todas, si, lo sé ayer tuve un lapsus de hmm, hay no, no tengo ganas de subir capitulo porque los rw's no han sido suficientes… pero cuando me puse a ver los hits, bueno… ciertamente no me fue tan mal, tuve bastantes visitas, por lo que dije que caray… sé que escribo por gusto y no por los rw, así que sí… he aquí el tan esperado – creo yo – epilogo… y como podrán ver he pensado en hacer una segunda parte de la historia, asi que esto aun no se termina… solo que no subiré esta nueva historia hasta no terminar algunos pendientes…tengo pensado hacer otra historia, pero ahora estaremos contemplando a los hombres lobos… no les cuento mucho porque aun la idea se esta formando en mi cabeza, pero pronto sabran de que va…**

**Gracias a las que me dejaron rw… Christydechiba, Jen Maddison 22, Nesha Stela Moon, Usagi Conejita, ary princxsaku, SalyLuna… muchas gracias por sus alertas, por leerme, y espero que mi trabajo, mis historias les gusten, saben que son del corazón, y las hago con mucho amor para ustedes**

**Besitos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
